A Difícil Arte de Amar
by Isabelle Delacour
Summary: Draco havia aprendido várias lições depois da guerra, mas Merlin ainda reservava muitas surpresas para o triste dragão de olhos de mercúrio. Ele aprenderia a difícil arte de amar…
1. A Difícil Arte de Recomeçar

_**A Difícil Arte De Amar**_

_**By Isabelle Delacour **_

_**Capítulo 1- **_

_**A Difícil Arte de Recomeçar**_

Ainda não decidi o que é pior, o fim dessa guerra maldita ou voltar para Hogwarts para meu último ano. Apesar de ter sido poupado pelo Potter eu não sei bem como será a recepção para um comensalzinho barato como eu. Aquele que não teve coragem de matar Dumbledore. Mas, eu sou um Malfoy e devo andar de cabeça erguida.

Encolhi meu malão decido a ir sozinho até a estação. Logo na entrada, olhares de todos os tipos, mas principalmente desprezo. Pensei que isso não fosse incomodar. Enganei-me. Incomoda e muito. Entro em uma cabine e faço minha viagem sozinho, será que devo olhar no espelho para ver se fui azarado e tenho furúnculos pelo rosto? Deixa pra lá. Olho pela janela do trem e a paisagem me conforta um pouco. Fico imaginando como será a escola sem Dumbledore e o professor Snape. Acho que estou indo para outra guerra.

Quando chegamos, Slytherins me evitando, devo ser um traidor para eles. Os outros jamais teriam amizade comigo, sou filho de comensal da morte. Esse ano promete e muito. Carruagem só para mim então.

— Vamos essa está vazia! – Quase caio do assento quando vejo o trio maravilha entrando na minha carruagem.

— Se importa Malfoy? – A sabe tudo me pergunta como se perguntasse a um estudante qualquer.

— N-não. Sintam-se a vontade.

Eu viro os olhos. O que será que o cicatriz tem em mente? Eu sei que não vou gostar. Mas enfim...

oOo

O começo do ano letivo não foi fácil para mim. Mas, eu chego até o fim dele, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida. Não tenho amigos, minha casa me isolou. Por motivos diferentes. Uns por eu ser filho de quem sou. Os Malfoys traidores do sangue. Outros, por suspeitarem que ainda devêssemos obediência para o insano-das-trevas, mesmo depois de morto. Isso é paradoxal. Mas, eu sobrevivo. E para completar o trio-perfeito-maravilha, fica me cercando. Contudo, isso tem lá sua serventia, não sou obrigado a fazer trabalhos em grupo sozinho.

Dois meses depois do início das aulas sou chamado no gabinete da diretora. A nova professora de poções e diretora da Slytherin é a Medibruxa Dryade Noxon. Ela lutou na guerra e teve um romance com meu padrinho Snape. Ela mostra sinais de tristeza vez ou outra. Mas, é brilhante como ele. É uma Ravenclaw em todos os sentidos. Mas, está conduzindo nossa casa com louvor. Ela mandou me chamar em sua sala. Não faço a mínima idéia do que possa ser. Paro diante da porta do gabinete dela. A mesma que Severus ocupava. Sinto saudades. Nunca imaginei que meu soturno padrinho faria falta. Bato a porta e ela se abre.

— Entre senhor Malfoy. – Ela me olha com olhar sério. A Parkinson está com ela. — Sente-se, por favor. Obrigada por me atender tão rapidamente.

— Por nada senhora. Minha obrigação. – Respondo polidamente.

— O motivo de chamar o senhor aqui é que... – Nesse momento a Parkinson a interrompe.

— Eu estou grávida Draco... – ela tem a voz em meio tom, mostrando que está com medo.

Pansy interrompe a professora Noxon e despeja a bomba. Ainda me lembro das nossas escapadas pela mansão durante a guerra. Isso me fez gelar. Como isso pode acontecer justo comigo? Merlin me pune! Eu realmente devo ter feito muitas coisas erradas na vida!!!

— Eu... – Eu realmente não sabia o que falar. Mas como um Malfoy deveria assumir meu erro, quer dizer meu filho! Droga!

— Vocês devem entender que uma criança requer responsabilidades. E que devo chamar seus pais, apesar de vocês serem maiores de idade. Correto? E que já devem saber tudo acerca de nossos costumes com relação ao casamento. Então, por favor, me digam que entendem a gravidade de tudo isso!?

— Sim senhora. Vou acatar o que nossos pais e a Parkinson resolverem. – Não havia outra resposta a ser dada.

— Ótimo fico feliz com sua decisão. Agora gostaria que voltassem para o salão comunal e, por favor, cada um no seu dormitório por enquanto. – A bruxa tinha um olhar cansado, contudo firme.

— Sim senhora. – Faço uma reverencia e me retiro.

O caminho foi silencioso, Pans sabia muito bem que eu não a amava. E que me casaria com ela somente por causa do meu filho. Meu filho... Agora me dei conta.

— De quantos meses você está? – Pergunto a queima roupa.

— Cinco. Desculpe Draquinho, eu devo ter me esquecido do feitiço anticoncepcional só uma vez!

— SUA... – Eu respiro fundo. — Tudo bem agora já era... Por que demorou tanto para nos comunicar? – Eu realmente não entendo essa demora. Ela está aprontando algo.

— Não consigo fazer o feitiço do glamour. E minha barriga já está aparecendo, não posso mais apertar. – Sua voz, eu noto, está cheia de constrangimento.

Eu viro os olhos. Típico. Nem sei como uma bruxa tão incompetente chegou ao último ano de Hogwarts, alguém trapaceou aqui, com certeza. Nem compensa continuar esse assunto. Nem quero pensar o que ela ia fazer com meu filho se tivesse conseguido conjurar o feitiço.

Nunca pensei em filhos. Sinto alguma coisa estranha quando imagino que carinha ele vai ter, a minha é claro. Loiro, inteligente, e poderoso como eu, sem dúvida alguma...

Dias depois estávamos sentados no gabinete de Noxon. Os Parkinsons, os Malfoys, eu e a Pans. A conversa foi muito mais fácil do que eu imaginei. A mãe dela mal conseguia disfarçar sua alegria. Parecia que tinha ganhado um grande prêmio. Lucius não estava muito feliz, mas tinha negócios com o Sr. Parkinson, eles eram de uma família respeitável. As bruxas tomaram conta da conversa e saímos de lá com a data marcada. Os detalhes... Ahhh. Esses iriam ser discutidos até na hora do grande acontecimento. Mesmo com o nome Malfoy não tendo a mesma força de outrora seria um grande acontecimento.

Despeço-me de todos. Tenho muito que estudar. Já estava quase na porta da biblioteca quando lembro de que me faltava algumas anotações. Tenho que voltar aos meus aposentos. E foi aí que vi a cena mais inusitada da minha vida: Potter apertando a mão de Lucius e em seguida a de minha mãe. Não entendi. Eu não estava delirando com certeza. Eles não me viram. Mas não ouvi nada, era uma despedida. Vou ter que descobrir o que em nome de Merlin está acontecendo. Definitivamente isso é muito estranho.

oOo

As aulas se arrastavam. Agora tínhamos a melhor equipe de trabalhos da escola. Tenho que dar o braço a torcer, é bom trabalhar em equipe. A sabe-tudo é realmente brilhante. Eu sei que ela era a parte inteligente do trio, ela deve ter ajudado bastante o Potter e o Weasley. Eles não são brilhantes, mas, são obstinados. Então com a minha chegada ali, a qualidade dos trabalhos só veio a crescer e a insuportável da Granger por vezes era mais rigorosa que eu. Então pelo menos no quesito estudo concordava-mos em tudo.

Com o tempo percebi que mesmo não tendo trabalhos para fazer estudávamos juntos. Os NOMS do final do ano letivo seriam bem rigorosos. Eles pretendiam seguir a carreira de auror, então essa nota deveria ser perfeita, então na maioria das vezes Potter e Weasley levavam a sério o que a sang... Digo a Granger dizia.

Não sei quando que a obrigação de estar com o trio deixou de ser obrigação. O fato é que me sentia integrado ali. Eu era somente Draco e o garoto que sobreviveu e venceu o hipogrifo-depenado-das-trevas, era somente Harry. Eu quase não me lembrava mais da guerra e das nossas eternas diferenças. Então eu me lembrei daquele aperto de mão entre ele e minha mãe, e o olhar agradecido de Narcisa. Foi aí que resolvi que era hora de fazer o Potter desembuchar.

— Potter, na ultima vez que meus pais estiveram aqui, vi o aperto de mão entre você e minha mãe. O que exatamente foi aquilo? – Perguntei em um dia em que caminhávamos até o lago, no fim de uma tarde cheia.

— Na-Nada, apenas fui educado e... – Potter definitivamente não sabia mentir.

— Qual é cicatriz? Acha mesmo que vou crer nisso? – Fixo meus olhos nos dele, ele contudo desvia o olhar constrangido.

— Bem... – Potter olha para mim e vira os olhos. – Sua mãe me pediu para que não o deixasse isolado... – o garoto a minha frente parece mais constrangido ainda.

— Poderosa Circe! Vocês não tinham o direito!!

Estou furioso e saio dali em direção a qualquer lugar longe dele. Bem isso era minha intenção. Ele me puxou pelo braço, me obrigou a ouvir.

— Olha aqui seu egoísta mimado. Não pense que faz parte dessa equipe por caridade! Eu não creio em um mundo em que pessoas são rotuladas e excluídas, eu não passei o que passei para permitir que a discriminação fizesse parte da minha vida. Pro seu governo independente de dever minha vida a sua mãe, eu o convidaria para fazer parte desta equipe mesmo que ela não pedisse! Jamais deixaria você ou quem quer que fosse excluído nessa escola. – nunca vi Potter tão irritado.

— Terminou? – Eu o encaro.

— Sim. Agora faça sua cena de mimadinho, eu não me importo. – Ele respira fundo e mira os sapatos. Um silêncio desconfortável reina por alguns segundos.

— Obrigado... – Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Não queria estragar o que parecia ir bem.

Virei as costas e me afastei. Acho que fiquei quase uma semana evitando os três. Estava com raiva. Não conseguia aceitar piedade dos outros. Foi quando ouvi uma discussão. Demorei para entender do que se tratava. Granger e Goyle discutiam. Ele e um outro aluno da Slytherin haviam encantoado a garota. Saquei minha varinha e mandei que saíssem, fiquei ao lado da sang... Digo Hermione.

Eu realmente não sei quando passei a me importar com eles, quando passei a considerá-los amigos. Sei apenas que defender a morena foi instantâneo, eu nem sequer pensei. Então percebi que ela não agiu como se eu fosse uma aberração. Mas, como um amigo. Amigos defendem-se quando necessário.

— Não precisava se indispor com seus amigos de casa por minha causa, eu estava indo muito bem. – Ela sempre com aquela pose orgulhosa.

— É. Sei. Mas, como eu não tinha nada para fazer... – Ela nunca daria o braço a torcer.

— Estou curiosa Malfoy, quando passou a defender sangues-ruins? – Ela sabe exatamente onde machucar.

— Quer saber? Nunca fui preconceituoso com meus amigos. – Percebo que agora eu a deixei boquiaberta.

— Então tudo bem, acho que posso receber a ajuda de um amigo vez ou outra. – Ela tem um leve sorriso no rosto.

— Eu estava indo para a biblioteca estudar, gostaria de discutir alguns aspectos da aula de hoje, e acho que estamos um pouco atrasados com aquele trabalho de poções...

— Não por minha causa. Você é que resolveu não aparecer depois das aulas. – Ela me encara desafiadora

— Então vamos ver o que pode ser feito a esse respeito. – Aponto o caminho e sigo logo atrás dela.

oOo

Meu relacionamento com Pansy não passava de perguntas acerca do seu bem estar e do meu filho. Eu nunca a amei. Ela sabe disso. Ah! Merlin, como eu me arrependo das nossas aventuras durante a guerra. Mas agora não adianta chorar pelo suco de abobora derramado. O que importa agora é meu filho.

Nosso casamento foi realizado com muita pompa. Nunca imaginei que me irritaria tanto com uma cerimônia. Mas, enfim, eu tinha a obrigação de passar por tudo aquilo. As famílias não pouparam na festa. Afinal, minha família não poderia deixar transparecer sua decadência depois da guerra. Era importante para os negócios passar uma imagem de glamour.

Não tivemos uma lua de mel, estávamos ainda no meio do ano letivo. Pansy não ficou muito tempo em Hogwarts depois do casamento. Ela começou a se sentir desconfortável. Minha mãe a levou para a mansão, pois com certeza moraríamos ali depois da formatura.

Meu filho nasceu em meio a uma onda de violência e intolerância a ex-comensais, que haviam escapado de Azkaban durante e depois da guerra. Eles eram entregues a aurores do Ministério, quando não, eram encontrados mortos em algum beco escuro. Havia uma nova onda de terror, pois muitos inocentes foram mortos também.

Nunca imaginei que eu tivesse a capacidade de amar alguém em minha vida. Quando segurei meu filho pela primeira vez e lhe dei o nome de Antoine Alexander Malfoy, senti algo que preencheu meu coração. Senti a vida dele, seu cheiro, foi um momento único. Eu o amei acho que desde aquele dia na sala da Noxon. Dryade foi uma grande surpresa para mim. Ela me apoiou desde então. Estava comigo quando ele nasceu. Minha melhor amiga desde aquele momento.

Com o nascimento de Antoine, eu tenho a impressão que algo em mim mudou. Potter conseguiu me convencer a ser um auror. Eu sei que jamais a academia iria me admitir, mas eu deixei o testa-rachada me convencer.

Terminei Hogwarts. Fui viver na mansão com meus pais e minha família. Fiz o teste para auror e passei em primeiro lugar, Potter em segundo, eles não tiveram como me evitar. Sei que teve um dedinho de Potter nisso. Pois estávamos na mesma equipe na academia. Precisei repensar o que pensava sobre o cicatriz e seus amigos desde o primeiro dia, pois percebi que eles não me deixariam em paz nunca. Então agora temos algo parecido com amizade. E pra falar a verdade, nossa equipe é muito boa, faço um ótimo serviço com a sabe-tudo, tenho que dar o braço a torcer a sang... digo a Granger é muito competente.

Estávamos no oitavo mês de academia. Foi nessa época que os atentados se intensificaram. Apesar de eu ser quase um auror a mansão Malfoy foi atacada. Recebemos a noticia de Mille no alojamento, a elfa estava ferida e não falava coisa com coisa. Eu transfigurei minhas roupas e aparatei na mansão, qual não foi minha surpresa quando segundos depois minha equipe aparatava lá também. Eu nunca vou entender esses Gryffindors.

— O que fazem aqui? – Eu ainda estou atônito. — Deixa pra lá!

Corro pela mansão, ela está muito danificada. Vejo os seguranças de Lucius mortos pelo caminho. Minha mãe está caída no chão e meu pai está em uma roda de tortura feita por bruxos cujos rostos estão cobertos. O duelo entre eles e nós foi terrível, acertamos três dos sete que ali estavam. Os outros desaparataram. Com certeza não queriam confrontar o cara que havia matado o próprio Lord das Trevas. Ter o Potter na equipe tinha suas vantagens.

Corri para minha mãe, graças a Merlin estava desacordada apenas. Um corte na cabeça. Hermione ajudava a socorrer Lúcius e o restante corria pela mansão em busca de outros. Nesse momento meu coração gelou, meu filho!!! Corri para o quarto dele, depois para o meu, percorri cada aposento, cada corredor daquela imensa mansão.

Sentei-me no chão apoiado em seu berço, peguei o pequeno cobertor que estava esquecido ali. Eu chorei... Nesse momento, eu não sei de onde apareceram, eu estava desarmado. Fui estuporado...

Acordei em algum lugar, quero dizer, nas masmorras de algum lugar. Estava a ferros. Meus seqüestradores queriam saber a localização dos comensais que haviam fugido. Eles acreditavam que minha família lideraria um levante. Isso com certeza não ia acabar bem...

oOo

Potter chegou a tempo de ver Malfoy ser levado inconsciente para algum lugar. Ele então reuniu os outros. Aurores do ministério chegaram e pelo que Harry podia sentir não estavam nem um pouco preocupados com os últimos acontecimentos. Harry, Hermione e Ronny aparataram da mansão em Wilt Shire direto para o Ministerio. Foram recebidos pelo Ministro, Arthur Weasley.

— Olá garotos! Hermione! O que os trazem aqui?

— Senhor a mansão Malfoy foi atacada, Draco foi raptado, a esposa e o filho estão desaparecidos, Lucius e Narcisa estão no Saint Mungus. Esse grupo está fazendo justiça com as próprias mãos, ignorando o poder do Ministerio. Isso tem que parar. Não podemos nos igualar a Voldemort. – Harry esboçava sua decepção e revolta com toda aquela situação.

— Acalme-se filho. Você tem toda a razão. O que temos de concreto aqui? – Arthur também concordava com ele.

Harry e seus amigos descreveram tudo o que estava acontecendo. Arthur resolveu nomear a equipe de Harry aurores de fato antes da formatura. Com certeza para jovens que haviam lutado em uma guerra esse treinamento era uma brincadeira.

Harry e sua equipe interrogaram os bruxos que haviam sido presos na mansão. Não foi assim tão difícil, a legilimência do trio era muito boa. Draco só não morreu graças a sua equipe, num resgate impressionante do cativeiro bem guardado onde estava. Passou vários dias desacordado, estava vagando em algum lugar no vale da morte quando foi encontrado, a hospitalidade do grupo de extermínio aos comensais, como se intitulavam aqueles insanos, tinha requintes de crueldade. Ninguém acreditava que ele um dia acordaria.

Mas ele acordou.

E se lembrou de tudo.

E a vingança tomou seu coração.

oOo


	2. A Difícil Arte de Sobreviver

_**A Difícil Arte De Amar**_

_**By Isabelle Delacour **_

_**Capítulo 2- **_

_**A Difícil Arte de Sobreviver**_

Era inverno e os corredores de Hogwarts pareciam mais frios que de costume. Draco não sabia o que era dormir bem sem a poção do sono sem sonhos. Tinha resolvido parar com elas, estava se tornando um viciado. Dormia pouco e seu sono era povoado de pesadelos. Esta noite em especial havia sonhado com seu filho e de Pansy. Uma tristeza o inundou naquele dia. O bebê tinha apenas um ano quando Pansy desapareceu no dia do atentado a mansão. E dias depois ela foi encontrada morta e o bebê desaparecera. Draco e sua equipe nunca pararam de procurar. Eles se consumiram na busca. Durante muito tempo. Mas, nada. Nem uma pista.

Mesmo depois de seis anos ele ainda se lembrava. E a lembrança doía. Nunca amou Pansy, mas, amou seu filho no primeiro instante que lhe pos os olhos. Era um Malfoy! A herança platinada não lhe faltou. Onde ele estaria agora? Com quem? Os anos se passaram. Durante os seis anos Draco procurou por ele. E a lembrança parecia mais viva naquela hora.

oOo

Nina acordou molhada de suor, o pesadelo fora intenso. Assustada sozinha no seu quarto acendeu a luz. Eram três da manhã. Lembrou do pesadelo e um sentimento de urgência a tirou da cama. Vestiu seu sobretudo sobre a camisola e foi para o carro. Não sabia bem aonde ia, mas, reconheceu o caminho da escola onde trabalhava como professora.

Ao virar uma esquina diminuiu a velocidade. Era a rua onde morava um de seus alunos. O que mais a preocupava desde que o vira pela primeira vez, uma estranha ligação havia entre eles. Não entendeu bem o que fazia ali. De repente uma pequena figura surgiu a sua frente atravessando a rua correndo, mas seus olhos se encontraram. Nina freou sem dificuldade já estava bem devagar. Ao tomar consciência a criança voltou, Nina abriu sua porta rapidamente e resgatou o pequeno fazendo com que fosse para o banco do passageiro. Saiu dali cantando os pneus em direção a sua casa.

O garotinho assustado tinha os olhos perdidos e a respiração incerta. Nina tentou falar com ele, mas não conseguiu, ele a olhava silencioso. E seu silêncio era uma suplica por proteção.

Quando se aproximou de sua casa percebeu que seu portão estava aberto, viu luzes na janela. Algo estava errado. Aumentou a velocidade e passou direto. Ainda dirigindo sem rumo pelas ruas de Londres, concentrou-se apenas para não sair do Centro. Àquela hora o subúrbio poderia ser perigoso.

— Nick, meu bem, você precisa achar minha bolsa.

O garoto não se mexeu.

— Nick você precisa me ajudar! – Ele pareceu despertar e pulou para o banco de trás e retornou com ela. Ao menos a bolsa pegou na correria. – Ache o meu celular, rápido!

O garotinho entregou o aparelho para ela. Nina agia sem saber de onde vinham aquelas atitudes. Discou um número que aparecia na sua cabeça no momento. Não sabia de quem.

— Preciso de ajuda! – A voz de Nina era de desespero.

— Encontre-me na ponte. – Do outro lado da linha uma voz rouca respondeu sem dificuldades, como se eles se conhecessem a muito.

Ela sabia que ponte era. Mas como? Não tinha muito tempo para avaliar de onde vinha aquela lembrança. A sensação de medo e ameaça era forte demais. Queria apenas estar em segurança. Chegou à ponte e viu um carro estacionado antes de atravessar. Ela desceu com o garotinho nos braços, bem agarrado a ela.

— Quem é você?

— Se quiser viver entre no carro!

Nina entrou. Não sabia por que confiava naquele estranho. No carro, seu salvador dirigia em alta velocidade para o outro lado da ponte. Apesar da tentativa de Nina, não conseguiu tirar nada do motorista.

Chegaram a uma rua mal iluminada, e conforme passavam, notou que as poucas luzes iam se apagando. Cada vez mais assustada Nina sentia que o garotinho a apertava cada vez mais. O motorista estacionou o carro e eles desceram. Entraram por uma porta que dava para a rua, era um corredor estreito e escuro, uma pequena luz brilhava a frente do homem não soube o que era. Outra porta se abriu. Era um apartamento minúsculo e mal cheiroso.

— Entre. Por hora aqui é seguro.

— Quem é você? O que está acontecendo? Por que sei seu número? – Eram muitas perguntas, Nina estava muito assustada.

— Calma, calma. Eu sou Thomphinson. Você saberá de tudo na hora certa!

— Que será...? – Nina estava perdendo a paciência com aquela criatura. Já havia alterado sua voz e assustava Nick que se agarrava a ela e começava a chorar. — Calma meu bem. Tudo vai ficar bem, eu estou aqui.

— Vou tentar pedir ajuda. Mas acredite está em segurança aqui. Você é uma garota muito especial. E corajosa também. Olha já é tarde por que não coloca o garotinho para dormir?

Thomphinson apontou o quarto e Nina realmente achou que seria melhor tentar fazer com que Nick dormisse um pouco. Ele suava frio, estava assustado e sabia-se Deus o que mais.

— Nick meu bem, me solta. Está tudo bem. Eu não vou sair daqui, que tal devolver meu pescoço?

Nina tentava passar confiança a ele. Com os polegares enxugou as lágrimas do garotinho. E aí foi que teve tempo de pensar. _**"O que você fazia na rua tão tarde da noite? E como eu fui levada lá naquele exato momento? Você fugia do quê?"**_ Eram muitas perguntas sem resposta. Nick não dormiria mesmo, o que quer que o tenha assustado ainda estava muito vivo na sua cabeça. O motorista do carro entrou no quarto e lhe entregou um copo com água.

— É água com açúcar. – No copo havia poção do sono sem sonhos. Em poucos instantes Nick dormia.

— O que tinha na água seu verme? – Nina não podia acreditar que havia caído em uma armadilha tão simples. Como podia confiar tão cegamente naquele homem que nem sabia o nome?

— Calmante. Só calmante para ajudar ele a dormir. – O homem falou meio sufocado pelas mãos de Nina em seu pescoço.

— SE ACONTECER ALGUMA COISA COM ELE, EU QUEBRO CADA OSSO SEU! – Gritou Nina ainda agarrando o pescoço do cara.

— Calma... – Thomphinson falou num fio de voz. Nina percebeu seu descontrole e se acalmou um pouco, afastando-se dele. — Obrigado... Olha não vou machucar você nem o garoto. Vocês são preciosos. Venha sente-se. – falou indicando o sofá.

Nina mais calma sentou-se na poltrona da sala. Ele também se acomodou. Precisava acalmar a garota de alguma forma, mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

— Olha... – Respirou fundo e mirou o chão, depois se voltou para Nina. — Você é uma pessoa muito especial. Seus pais eram pessoas valorosas e para te proteger esconderam você aqui em Londres.

— Me abandonar a minha própria sorte em um orfanato nojento é prova de amor? Conta outra! – Nina não compreendia aquela lógica de forma alguma.

— Você era apenas um bebê. Eles a deixaram com um casal idoso que eram... Bem, eram seus avós. Quando completou um ano, o mal contra o qual lutavam a alcançou. Seus supostos avós foram mortos e você só sobreviveu porque sua babá fugiu com você. Ela também foi seguida e morta, porém antes disso ela conseguiu esconder você naquele "orfanato nojento", deixou você no pátio junto com outras crianças e fugiu. Ela não conseguiu ir longe e eles perderam seu rastro... E eu também.

— Eles eram de algum grupo radical? Não me lembro de nada parecido aqui em Londres nessa época... Éramos de outro país então? E o que você tem a ver com isso? – Nina não compreendia.

— Seus pais já estavam mortos e eu fui incumbido por eles de vigiar você discretamente. Não houve tempo de avisar o ministério. Tudo foi muito rápido. Procuramos você por dias, quando todos haviam desistido eu continuei, depois de um tempo a gente acaba desistindo, e quando eu estava prestes a desistir encontrei uma garotinha que brincava com outras crianças em um jardim meio decrepto. Ela tinha então uns três anos. – O aborto tinha os olhos cheios de água.

— Você levou dois anos para me encontrar? Como conseguiu? Se eu era um bebê quando tudo aconteceu, como... – A história estava cada vez mais misteriosa.

— Eu havia feito um juramento ao seu pai. Não poderia desistir de você. Eu a encontrei porque reconheci essa jóia. Ela não pode ser usada por mais ninguém. Então eu a encontrei, e achei que se removesse você dali, poderia chamar atenção de alguma forma. Eu fiquei por perto o tempo todo. Estava na sua formatura, quando você saiu daquele "orfanato nojento", seu primeiro dia na escola... Malena teria orgulho de você.

Thomphinson parou de falar levantou-se e pegou alguma coisa dentro do armário. Voltou ao sofá puído e depositou um álbum de fotos de couro vermelho, na capa um casal acenava. Nina não compreendia o que via. Como colocaram ali um vídeo que se repetia em mil sorrisos para ela. Era um grande mistério que a atraía. Ela olhou para o homem de meia idade, cabelos grisalhos, barba por fazer, Nina reparava nele pela primeira vez. Ela procurou em seus olhar uma muda permissão para abrir aquele objeto que lhe parecia tão precioso, e pode ler em seus olhos a mensagem "vá em frente".

Nina o abriu. Ela leu em uma letra caprichada escrita em um papel que lhe pareceu pergaminho:

"_Querida filha,_

_Quero que saiba que deixar você, foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz na vida. Uma parte de mim morreu hoje._

_Estamos em guerra no nosso mundo. Não é seguro para você. Então eu e seu pai optamos por esconder você na Londres trouxa. Crescendo no mundo normal, com seus poderes contidos, você nunca saberia sua real identidade. Você meu amor, é uma bruxa. _

_Eu sei que tudo isso vai te parecer loucura agora, mas colocamos um feitiço de proteção em você. Ele funciona assim: se você se sentir em perigo você vai se lembrar de um número de um aparelho trouxa chamado telefone, ele é bem util. Minha querida, se você está lendo isso agora, o pior aconteceu, seu pai e eu não sobrevivemos à guerra. E espero que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não tenha vencido, caso isso tenha acontecido nossa morte e a de muitos bruxos e bruxas de valor terá sido em vão. _

_Você pertence a família Noxon. É um nome honrado, lembre-se disso querida. Seu pai e eu guardamos alguns galeões para você. A chave do cofre está dentro da capa deste álbum. Esse dinheiro a ajudará no mundo bruxo._

_Coloquei aqui com muito amor algumas fotos de tempos felizes, quando conheci seu pai, quando estava esperando você, quando você nasceu..._

_Quero que saiba meu bem que com certeza nosso último pensamento foi para você. _

_Nós te amamos muito... É nosso bem mais precioso._

_Paul e Malena Noxon (Papai e Mamãe)"_

Nina já não continha as lágrimas que borravam vez ou outra a letra caprichada de sua mãe, tão parecida com a sua. Depois que terminou de ler, virou a página e encontrou várias fotos que se mexiam como a da capa. Que agora sabia se tratar de seus pais. Momentos felizes ela podia sentir em sua alma, podia sentir o amor que emanava dos olhos de seus pais que contemplavam um bebezinho que tinha uma penugem vermelha na cabecinha. Ela era muito parecida com sua mãe, mas seus olhos eram de um azul profundo, como os de Paul, seu pai.

Depois se deparou com fotos comuns de uma garotinha triste, tiradas em algumas ocasiões em que saiam a passeio no orfanato. Algumas apresentações em sua escola, ela adolescente. Sua formatura, uma foto dela em frente a sua casa, outra na frente da escola, voltou à foto, ela jamais esqueceria seu primeiro dia de aula, sim era aquele dia. Ela com seu primeiro carro. Então compreendeu... Thompson havia acompanhado ela a vida toda. Seu anjo da guarda. E afinal não havia sido abandonada, fora amada.

Fechou o livro e estreitou seu tesouro junto ao peito. Chorou copiosamente, dando vazão a sua angustia. Sua curta vida registrada ali. Afinal não era filha de chocadeira, como a diretora do orfanato sempre dizia a ela. Riu-se da lembrança, a muito não se lembrava dela. Limpou as lágrimas. Ainda tinha muito a saber.

— Posso ficar...? – Nina perguntou incerta, se ele fizera aquele álbum deveria ser importante para ele.

— Claro! É mais seu que meu, com certeza! – ele disse olhando intensamente para Nina.

— Obrigada, jamais terei como agradecer a você o suficiente. Pelo carinho e fidelidade. Mas, essa história de bruxa é meio fantasiosa para mim...

— Mas é a mais pura verdade garota! Você é uma bruxa! Por hora quero que se concentre em questões mais práticas. Você e o garotinho correm perigo. Tenho que tirar vocês daqui. E tentar contatar o ministério. – ele tinha um tom preocupado na voz.

— Mas você disse que é seguro aqui! – Nina ficou alerta.

— Por hora, mas creio que o melhor lugar para você é Hogwarts, ou o Ministério. Tenho que levar você para um lugar mais seguro ainda até que os aurores cheguem. – explicou com cuidado.

— Hogwarts... Ministério, não compreendo! – Nina estava confusa.

— Hogwarts, escola de magia e bruxaria, um dos lugares mais seguros do mundo bruxo, alguns dizem que mais seguro que o Ministério. Tente descansar. Sairemos amanhã bem cedo. Vou tomar algumas providências, não abra a porta para ninguém. Vou ser rápido. – disse saindo do apartamento, deixando Nina com muitas informações a serem processadas.

Thomphinson deveria ser rápido em avisar o ministério, como aborto tinha suas limitações, mas era informante do ministério no mundo trouxa então tinha como manter contato com os aurores.

Nina foi para o quarto atônita, com tanta informação ao mesmo tempo. Ficou ao lado de Nick até o amanhecer.


	3. A Difícil Arte de se Esconder

_**Capítulo 3 – **_

_**A Difícil Arte de se Esconder**_

Depois de todas aquelas informações sobre sua vida, Nina colocou-se ao lado de Nick, abraçada ao álbum, era no momento seu bem mais precioso. Ela iria precisar de muito tempo para processar essa vida nova. Não entendia no momento, o que tudo aquilo significava, não tinha noção de todas as mudanças pelas quais passaria. Mas, ela sentia que tudo estava diferente.

Agora a garota olhava pela janela, a cortina fina deixava à luz do beco iluminar um pouco o quarto, uma luz amarelada e triste. Ela não sabia como se sentia no momento. Ela queria mesmo acordar daquele pesadelo. Ao seu lado Nick dormia calmamente, nem parecia aquele garotinho assustado de horas antes.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali olhando para a janela perdida em seus pensamentos. A luz amarelada da parca iluminação do beco agora era substituída pelos primeiros raios do sol. Abriu o álbum novamente, na verdade ela queria que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho, mas estava tudo ali. Sua vida, sua nova vida.

Thompson entrou no quarto e observou que a garota não havia dormido. Esboçou um leve sorriso. Ele sabia que seria muito difícil para a garota encarar a sua nova vida. Ele se aproximou com algumas peças de roupas que Hermione havia transfigurado horas antes.

— Vista-se e acorde o garoto, não temos muito tempo. O café está servido na cozinha, faça-o comer, temos um longo caminho pela frente. – O homem estava sério seu rosto demonstrava preocupação.

Nina fez o que Thomphinson pediu o mais rápido possível, foi muito difícil acordar Nick, levou o garoto até o banheiro e o colocou debaixo do chuveiro, um banho gostoso na certa o acordaria. Fazê-lo comer foi outro suplício, Nina respirava fundo e fazia uma nota mental para ler algo sobre paciência com garotinhos de cinco anos, no futuro, se eles tivessem um.

Por fim saíram. Nina percebeu que Thomphinson estava impaciente. Andaram de carro até uma entrada na rodovia. Dali eles seguiriam a pé pela floresta. O caminho era um pouco difícil, pararam para descansar e comer alguma coisa por volta do meio dia.

Thomphinson retirou da mochila sanduíches e água. Era tudo muito simples, mas estava delicioso. Retirou também um saquinho com maças, Nina percebeu que o pequeno esboçou certo prazer em ver a fruta vermelha, nem precisou insistir que ele comesse. Era sua fruta preferida.

- Acho que acertei a fruta! Pelo menos isso! Ele tem problemas com a fala? – perguntou Thomphinson a queima roupa.

- Não... Ele geralmente fala pelos cotovelos. Logo você vai perguntar onde é o botão de desligar. – Nina olhou para o garotinho alheio a conversa dos adultos, ele se concentrava na sua maçã, faltando um dos dentinhos era complicado para ele morder. – Não entendo por que não fazemos esse trajeto com magia já que são bruxos. – Nina estava cansada.

- Eu sou um aborto. Não tenho magia. E não podemos usar magia porque eles estariam aqui em segundos. Eles rastreiam a magia. – Ele informou sem muita vontade.

- Desculpe estou cansada. – Informou a garota desanimada.

- Tudo bem. Sem problemas. Temos que ir. Aqui estamos em perigo. – Falou o aborto ajudando a ruiva com uma mochila.

Trilhas não era exatamente o esporte favorito de Nina, mas o caminho até que era interessante. Ela gostava de estar junto à natureza, então limpou sua mente, respirou fundo e deixou que todo aquele verde inundasse seus sentidos. Mais calma pode até ler os pensamentos de Thomphinson que ia a sua frente. Eram pensamentos claros, e pode perceber que ele era sincero. Ao perceber isso, se puniu mentalmente, ler mentes sem permissão não era ético. Riu-se. Fazia isso desde criança no orfanato. Mas, nessa época ela não pensava muito em ética. Era uma travessura que muitas vezes ajudava seus amigos.

Depois de três horas de caminhada Nick não podia dar mais um passo. Nina estava preocupada.

— Falta muito?

— Acho melhor acampar aqui. – Respondeu Thomphinson já parando.

— Você disse que não é seguro! – Nina estava muito aflita.

— Olha só para o garoto, vai desmaiar a qualquer momento. – O homem falou apontando para Nick que não falava nada desde a noite anterior.

— Não se preocupe com ele. Vamos!

Nina pegou Nick no colo e o encaixou na cintura. Corajosamente andou com o garoto no colo até a cabana. Thomphinson apenas balançou a cabeça, pensando: "teimosa como a mãe".

Haviam andado por quase duas horas. Quando Nina viu a cabana não acreditou, ela não passava de uma pequena tapera caindo aos pedaços que mal daria para abrigar uma pessoa, quanto mais três. Naquele momento ela queria morrer. Estava cansada e aquela cabana não era nem de longe o que Nina esperava.

Nick dormia calmamente em seu colo. Thomphinson abriu a porta e entrou, ela também. Não acreditou no que via... Seu interior era enorme. Nina colocou o garoto na cama e desabou no chão, com as costas apoiadas na beirada da cama. Seus músculos tremiam com a exaustão. Sua respiração falhava. Mas sentia-se vitoriosa, estavam seguros finalmente. Thomphinson a olhou orgulhoso.

— Seus pais teriam orgulho de você. Se tivesse passado pelo chapéu seletor, seria uma Gryffindor legítima. – Ele sorria enquanto falava.

— Não entendi metade do que falou, mas se é um elogio, obrigada. – Ela já recuperava um pouco do seu fôlego. E seus sentimentos quanto à visão externa da cabana.

— Essa cabana é mágica. Temos água quente no banheiro e muita comida na cozinha, porque não tomam um banho enquanto eu preparo um jantar para nós? – Ele ofereceu gentilmente.

— Obrigada, você é um amor, não quebrarei mais seus ossos. – Nina disse em um tom falsamente sério arrancando risos do seu salvador.

— Fico contente com isso. – Disse sorrindo se encaminhando para a cozinha.

Nina foi acordar Nick. Que se assustou no primeiro momento, mas, se acalmou quando encontrou a segurança dos olhos de sua professora.

— Meu bem vá tomar seu banho, e depois vamos jantar. – Ela falou docemente.

O garotinho continuou imóvel e em silêncio. Nina suspirou. Pegou Nick no colo e levou ao banheiro, ele estava em choque. Seus olhos estavam fixos no vazio. Mas deixou-se conduzir por ela. Nick não falava desde a hora que entrou no carro naquela madrugada. Penteou os cabelos platinados do garoto, com carinho. Nunca imaginou que o teria assim tão dependente dela. Levou-o até a cozinha de onde vinha um cheiro delicioso.

— Nick, olha que cheirinho delicioso! Vamos ver o que temos aqui? – Convidou Nina alegremente. Ele não respondeu. Nina o colocou sentado à mesa. – O que temos no cardápio Sr. Thomphinson? – Perguntou Nina no mesmo tom de voz.

— Ah temos uma bela carne assada, legumes e o prato principal para garotinhos tagarelas, hambúrguer com batata frita! – Respondeu o aborto tentando animar o garoto, entrando no jogo da professora.

— Olha Nick! Ele acertou seu prato preferido! – Nina não viu nenhum entusiasmo por parte do garotinho.

Nick pouco comeu. Thomphinson percebeu que Nina não estava muito satisfeita com isso, então interferiu.

— Ah! Mas eu ainda tenho a sobremesa! – afastou-se da mesa pegando na mochila o saquinho com maçãs. — O que acha rapazinho?

Nina sorriu. Thomphinson tentava ajudar de todas as formas. Nick comeu a fruta com gosto. E Nina o colocou na cama. Ele dormiu logo com ajuda da poção que Thomphinson lhe dera. A garota entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho demorado. Acordou de seus devaneios quando o aborto bateu na porta. Saiu apressadamente vestindo um roupão felpudo que estava ali no banheiro.

— O que foi? – Perguntou já em estado de alerta.

— Acho que o garoto está com febre. – Informou preocupado.

— Deixa-me ver... Está sim, temos que baixar essa febre. Encha a banheira com água morna, por favor.

Nina removeu o pijama do garoto e o levou para a banheira. Seu corpinho estremeceu ao contato com a água morna, mas a poção não permitiu que acordasse. Nina ficou ali com ele por um longo tempo, a febre cedeu um pouco, mas não toda. Retirou o garoto da água e o colocou novamente na cama fazendo compressas frias em sua testa. Precisava de remédios e não tinha nenhum. Durante a noite a febre cedeu com as compressas que Nina incansavelmente fazia. A garota não dormiu tão bem, acordou várias vezes na noite, sobressaltada, e resolveu que não ia mais dormir. O dia estava amanhecendo quando ela se encaminhou para a cozinha e começou a procurar as coisas para fazer um café. Thomphinson não estava ali o que a preocupou um pouco. Mas ele entrou alguns minutos após a constatação de Nina, trazendo lenha e ervas.

— Se a febre voltar teremos remédio! Achei essas ervas lá fora. – Ele sorria triunfante. Nina apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo levemente. Ele era uma caixinha de surpresas.

oOo

Era muito cedo, nas masmorras Draco se encaminhava ao laboratório de Noxon, a medibruxa havia requisitado os trabalhos de Draco no laboratório. Era quase tão bom quanto o velho mestre. E ela não confiava em quase ninguém para poções especiais que fornecia ao Saint Mungus e para o Ministério. Então Draco estava ali para equilibrar os estoques de ambos os lugares depois de uma ausência meio sem justificativa de Dryade.

Draco não se sentia bem desde o dia anterior, tivera pesadelos novamente com cabelos platinados. Seu coração estava dilacerado. Mas sua face transparecia a mesma arrogância de sempre, porém seus olhos denunciavam mais uma noite mal dormida.

— Está Horrível! – A professora observou.

— Bom dia pra você também Dryade. – Draco tentou esboçar um sorriso irônico.

— Achei que tinha superado a falta da poção. – A professora havia acompanhado de perto toda a tragédia que se abatera sobre o loiro. Ela inconscientemente assumira o lugar de Severus Snape na vida do garoto.

— Eu também. Sonhei com meu filho. Não foi bem um sonho. Foi mais um daqueles pesadelos. Mas, a diferença é que sinto algo estranho, me incomoda.

— Com assim? – Dryade interrompeu o que fazia, muito preocupada com Draco.

— Medo, desespero. Mas, não é meu. São sentimentos de outra pessoa que me invade. – Draco abria seu coração.

— Alguém está invadindo a sua mente e você não usou Oclumência? Onde está com a cabeça? Não sabe que os ataques aos ex-comensais voltaram a acontecer? – Ela disse muito preocupada.

— Dry eu tento, mas, é mais forte que eu. A presença dela é muito forte. – Ele já havia deixado a máscara fria cair e tinha um desanimo estampado na face.

— Dela? Acha que é o fantasma da Pansy? – Interviu a medibruxa.

— Fala sério Dry, a magia da Pans era quase nada. Eu nunca a amei, mas, ela me deu a única coisa que amei na vida, para depois tira-la de mim. Eu a odeio por isso! Não é ela, nem nenhum dos ex-lacaios de Voldemort, ou daquele grupo de insanos, é uma presença doce, pura demais para ser produzida por um feitiço negro.

— Ai meu Merlin! Draco você está alucinando. Volte a tomar as poções, pelo menos você era mais lógico quando era viciado. – Ela disse acreditando mesmo que Draco surtara de vez.

— Eu não vou responder ao seu comentário. – Disse Draco retomando o trabalho do dia anterior, visivelmente indignado.

oOo

A febre do garoto ia e vinha do nada durante todo o dia. Nina não saiu de perto dele trocando compressas frias e ministrando o chá que o aborto fizera, ele a auxiliava. Na verdade não sabia o que fazer para agradar a moça, que admirava cada vez mais. Nina perdeu a conta de quantos cafés frescos e deliciosos havia tomado, sim porque ele se recusou a guardar o café que sobrava, lanches, frutas picadinhas doces, sapos de chocolate, que lhe arrancou um grande susto e depois alguns risos os primeiros, e isso encantou ainda mais o aborto.

Logo após o almoço, Nina se espreguiçou em uma rede no canto da sala. Nick havia comido um pouco e agora estava distraído com um jogo de tabuleiro que Thomphinson havia encontrado na cabana. Ele parecia bem, contudo estava mudo. Não havia palavras em sua tristeza. Nina ainda não havia conversado com ele, seria uma conversa densa, complicada. E tinha também sua nova situação, não sabia bem no que acreditar. Levantou-se e ficou olhando Thomphinson com seu garotinho, só se ouvia a voz grossa do homem. Perdida em seus devaneios, assustou-se com o som alto de três aparatações. Correu e pegou Nick no colo só não fugiu porque as pessoas que se materializaram ali barravam a única saída do lugar.

— Calma, somos seus amigos! – Hermione sorria enquanto tentava acalmar Nina.

— Meus amigos não costumam se materializar no ar... – Tudo aquilo parecia muito bizarro para professora que segurava fortemente o garotinho em seu colo.

— Somos bruxos, você é uma bruxa. – O garoto soltou a informação de supetão levando um beslicão da sua companheira. – Ai!

— Olha não precisa ter medo. Então porque não tenta se acalmar e acalmar o garoto, e vamos conversar... – Hermione ofereceu.

A fala da garota a sua frente pareceu lógica. Olhou para Nick e o acalmou, e conseguiu que voltasse ao jogo, meio desconfiado, mas voltou.

— Somos aurores do Ministério da Magia. – Hermione começou devagar.

— E a "aula de conto de fadas" continua... Pesadelo interessante. – Nina controlava seu nervosismo e medo da forma que podia, sua voz tinha um tom levemente sarcástico.

Harry sentiu a magia natural de Nick e discretamente colocou um feitiço para esconder um pouco sua magia natural.

— Eu sou Hermione, este é Ronny, Sebastian e Harry. – apontou Hermione enquanto fazia as apresentações. – Olha, aceite, existe um mundo mágico que geralmente os trouxas não enxergam... – Imediatamente a bruxa percebeu que falou besteira.

— Trouxas? Quem acha que... – Nina já passava da defensiva para o ataque.

— Trouxas são as pessoas que não são bruxos. – explicou rapidamente a garota. – Nosso mundo está sempre em comunicação com o que você conhece. Cuidamos para que vocês não sintam nossa presença. Mas... De vez em quando o Ministério detecta magia fora dos limites. E isso tem que ser investigado. Foi o que aconteceu noite passada. – Hermione respirou fundo e recomeçou. – Pelo que me consta, seus pais verdadeiros eram Paul e Malena Noxon. Grandes bruxos que pertenciam a Ordem da Fênix. Quando você nasceu, eles decidiram que você ficaria mais segura no mundo trouxa, porque vivíamos em um clima de incertezas. Eles e muitos outros pais esconderam seus filhos do mal que assolava o Mundo Bruxo naqueles tempos. Sua magia natural é contida por um objeto que está sempre com você, algo que você não se separa nunca.

Nina levou a mão ao pingente que sempre levava no pescoço. Uma borboleta azul com diferentes pedras preciosas. Um objeto raro e de valor incalculável, que mesmo sendo uma garotinha de orfanato não o perdera.

— Sim, é isso, posso sentir a magia do objeto daqui. Um grupo de bruxos atacaram uma família de trouxas essa noite. Ainda não sabemos por que essa ação acordou a sua memória do perigo.

— Memória do perigo? O que é isso? Ah, o feitiço dos meus pais. Thomphinson me contou. – A menção de pais fez seu coração doer.

— Posso sentir a assinatura mágica do garoto, é tão grande como a sua. Mas não sabemos quem ele é. Mas no mundo bruxo nada é por acaso.

— É Nick, meu aluno. Quando saí de casa fui direto para a casa dele. Não sei por que, mas o encontrei atravessando a rua, quando me viu parou e veio em minha direção. Eu só sabia que tinha que sair daquele lugar. Não sei por que fiz o que fiz, tenho que voltar a família do garoto deve estar preocupada...

— Meu Merlin será que... – Hermione não terminou a frase. Olhou para Ronny e para Harry.

— Trouxe essa foto que achei na sala. Quem sabe você os conhece? – Harry disse entregando a foto para Nina.

— É a família do garoto. Tenho que levar Nick de volta. – Nina estava cada vez mais preocupada.

— A família do garoto não existe mais, eles mataram todos, até as crianças. Foi um banho de sangue.

Nina correu ao banheiro e vomitou violentamente. Lembrava-se agora que quando parou o carro ouviu gritos. Isso explicava o medo de Nick. Voltou para a sala e tudo pareceu rodar a sua volta.

— Como posso proteger o garoto? Se o acharam uma vez, acharão novamente. – Nina já recomposta tentava pensar logicamente. Nick agora era sua responsabilidade.

— Não se preocupe vamos levar Nick... – Harry nem terminou sua fala.

— Nem pensar, esse garoto não sai de perto de mim! – A respiração de Nina falhou um instante.

— Calma, tem razão. Vamos levar os dois. – Hermione se adiantou. Garotos nunca teriam tato mesmo.

— Não é seguro. Eles estão seguindo o rastro de magia, vão nos encontrar facilmente. Já camuflei a magia do garoto, ela é bem forte. Quando for seguro voltaremos com uma chave de portal. – disse Harry informando a garota dos seus planos.

— Seja lá o que for isso acho bom que nos leve para um lugar seguro. – Nina sabia que sua vida também corria perigo agora. E que era o começo de um pesadelo. Olhou para Nick, ele se concentrava inocentemente no jogo agora.

Os novos amigos de Nina se despediram e aparataram dali. Deixando a garota mais apreensiva ainda. Um sentimento de insegurança alcançou sua alma. Nunca pensou que sua vida cheia de rotinas, fosse ser preenchida com tanta adrenalina assim. Não percebeu a aproximação de Thomphinson que tocou seu ombro tirando a garota de seus devaneios, o café da tarde estava servido e ele precisava de ajuda para fazer Nick comer.

A noite veio e com ela Hermione que trazia boas notícias.

— Nina é seguro sairmos agora via chave de portal. – Ela informou um tanto preocupada. Mas em Hogwarts eles estariam seguros.

— Graças a Deus! Nick tem febre desde ontem! Já não sabia mais o que fazer sem medicamentos. – Nina respirou aliviada.

Nina envolveu Nick que dormia, em uma capa que Thomphinson estendia a ela.

- Olha me descul... – Nina tentava se despedir do aborto.

- Não se desculpe. Eu gosto muito mais de você agora que te conheço. Sim vi você crescer de longe, mas, saber a mulher que se tornou... Tão parecida com Malena... Vai! Estará mais segura com eles do que comigo. Sabe como me encontrar se precisar desse velho amigo! - Ele tinha os olhos marejados.

Nina deu um grande abraço em Thomphinson e tomou Nick nos braços.

— Acredito que não vai me deixar carregar o garoto. – Disse Hermione girando os olhos.

— Nem pensar! Nada pessoal... – Nina encarou a morena seriamente.

— Preste atenção, segure firme aqui neste caldeirão e não solte, segure o garoto firme. Esta pronta? – A bruxa falou apontando o artefato enfeitiçado.

— Sim... – A garota tremia incerta do que aconteceria.

— Então vamos! – Hermione segurou o caldeirão ao mesmo tempo que Nina, acionando a chave de portal.

Nina experimentou pela primeira vez a sensação de uma chave de portal. Era algo muito diferente de tudo que havia experimentado na sua vida.

— O-Que-é-isso?


	4. A Difícil Arte de Mudar

_**Capítulo 4- **_

_**A Difícil Arte de Mudar**_

— O-Que-é-isso? – Nina havia caído nos portões de Hogwarts. Sentia-se levemente enjoada, mas se controlou.

— Esta é Hogwarts, Escola de Magia e Bruxaria da Inglaterra. Bem vinda! – Hermione abriu os portões mostrando seu mundo aos olhos assustadiços de Nina.

Nina emudeceu, levantou-se do chão com cuidado, aliviada por Nick estar dormindo. Seguiu Hermione em silêncio. Nada ali podia ser explicado com poucas palavras, temia nunca entender aquela nova paisagem ou se descobrir em um manicômio, aprisionada em uma camisa de força, tendo delírios de mundo bruxo. Triste fim para uma jovem professora.

Hermione conduzia Nina para a ala hospitalar. A capa cobria a cabeça platinada de Nick. No corredor por onde seguia seus olhos se perderam em outra cabeça platinada. Nina nem respirava. Suas pernas fraquejavam, diminuiu o passo. Era o anjo que sempre aparecia em seus sonhos. Sim era ele. E o cabelo? A não ser pelo comprimento era o mesmo do de Nick. Eles se esbarraram e Malfoy parou e quase disparou uma de suas frases amáveis.

— Não olha... – O garoto parou no meio da frase ao encontrar os olhos azuis da garota. – Meu Merlin... É você...

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram numa atração incontrolável. Algo que atravessou mundos. O esbarrão havia removido a capa deixando a cabeçinha de Nick à mostra, Draco se desviou do olhar da garota, não sem muito sacrifício, e olhou para baixo, Nick abria os olhos, sim os mesmos olhos cinzentos. Draco se afastou, encostou-se à parede do corredor, e deixou-se escorregar até o chão. Suas pernas não obedeciam mais, sua cabeça girava seu estomago dava voltas. Hermione ao olhar Malfoy e o garoto tão próximos, entendeu.

— Nina, está tudo bem. Draco Malfoy é o pai do garotinho. – E voltando-se ao garoto que respirava com certa dificuldade: — Malfoy nem se atreva a deixar esse mundo hoje. – Disse a garota muito alegre com a novidade.

— Definitivamente, tenho que frustrar seus planos, Granger. Tenho muito pelo que viver. – A cor já voltava à face do garoto. — Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Draco não estava entendendo nada.

— Estava levando o garotinho para a ala hospitalar. Acompanha-nos? Ah! O garoto vivia na Londres trouxa não sabe de nada. – Hermione não entrou em muitos detalhes, precisavam ir para a ala hospitalar.

— O que ele tem? – Draco fez menção de se aproximar do filho, mas, percebeu que ambos se esquivavam dele. Então precisou de todo seu autocontrole para entender que ele não passava de um estranho para ambos.

— Nick está em choque, tem febre há dois dias. – Informou Nina incerta. A presença do loiro a desconcertava.

— Venham por aqui! – Chamou Hermione.

Já na ala hospitalar Madame Pomfrey levitou o garoto para sua sala. Os três ficaram na enfermaria a espera dela. Que não demorou muito.

— O garotinho é corajoso, não respondeu nenhuma de minhas perguntas, está com febre, com medo, passou por uma experiência muito forte creio. – A frase tinha um misto de interrogação e afirmação ao mesmo tempo. Madame Pomfrey sempre acertava.

— Bruxos, que não sabemos quais, chacinaram sua família trouxa. Ele viu, mas conseguiu fugir, e a senhorita Noxon o recolheu. – Hermione esclareceu os fatos para a curandeira e para o auror à sua frente que estavam atônitos.

— Noxon? Filha de Paul e Malena? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey.

— Sim. A presença de magia acordou sua parte bruxa e a levou até o garoto. Ainda não sei que ligação teria uma Noxon com um Malfoy. Mas, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. O garotinho nem precisaria de ajuda, segundo meus informantes foi safo feito o pai.

Hermione lançou um olhar zombeteiro para Draco. Que parecia muito orgulhoso. Seu filho, fugindo de bruxos assassinos. E levando com ele o anjo que invadia sua mente há muitos anos.

— Bem isso explica tudo. Dei uma poção para febre e a do sono, ele precisa dormir. Não há motivo para deixá-lo aqui na enfermaria, pode levá-lo senhor Malfoy.

Nina perdeu a cor. Sabia que ele era o pai, mas, se separar de Nick assim... Eram seus pesadelos se tornando realidade. Draco percebeu, na verdade sentiu e a amparou antes que caísse no chão.

— Hei! Calma. Preciso de você para me apresentar a meu filho. Não vou a lugar algum sem você.

Draco sussurrou isso nos ouvidos de Nina enquanto a segurava. Nina não entendeu bem, porque aquele cara sabia exatamente o que a afligia? Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Estava cansada. Madame Pomfrey se aproximava.

— Eu... Eu estou bem, só cansada. Vamos colocar Nick na cama então. – Nina se desvencilhou rapidamente de Draco controlando seus sentidos e seu corpo.

— Nick, seu nome é Nick? – Draco estacou de repente.

— Nicholas Alexander Jensen. – Nina informou séria e Draco esboçou um sorriso.

— Meu Merlin, o trasgo sabe sorrir! Estamos perdidos. – Hermione brincou mais para desanuviar o ambiente.

— Mais uma palavra sua e juro que te azaro, sabe-tudo! – Draco tentava aparentar um mau humor que não tinha no momento.

— E você não ouse me chamar assim! – A morena se irritava cada vez que ele a chamava assim.

— E vocês saiam daqui! Vão resolver suas diferenças bem longe de mim! – Intimou a curandeira.

— Desculpe-me Madame Pomfrey, não vai acontecer novamente. – Draco disse polidamente.

Já estavam saindo quando Hermione se deu conta. – Noxon? Qual será o parentesco com Dryade?

— Boa pergunta! A vida pessoal dela nunca esteve em pauta na Slytherin. A dor da morte de Severus estava estampada na alma dela. Então a deixamos em paz. Eu mesmo nunca soube. Ela nunca falou da família também.

— Agora vamos saber finalmente. Bem Draco, fico feliz com tudo que aconteceu. Considero meu trabalho de cinco anos atrás finalmente terminado com sucesso. Mesmo que eu tenha despencado sobre a informação.

— Eu agradeço Granger. Sei o quanto se empenharam na época e quanto custou ao cicatriz encerrar o caso. Serei... Eternamente grato. – Draco estava constrangido em agradecer. Mas, era mais que necessário. Ele devia a vida à sua equipe, devia a volta de seu filho a sua vida. Isso realmente não tinha preço. Hermione percebeu. Sabia que o garoto não estava acostumado a agradecimentos.

— Chega Malfoy, isso já foi demais, eu posso imaginar o resto. – Hermione sorriu e se despediu.

oOo

Por fim, colocaram Nick na cama de Draco nas masmorras. Nina sentou-se cansada em uma confortável poltrona perto da cama. Levou as pernas para cima da poltrona em posição de ioga, estava muito cansada, mas não conseguiria dormir, seu medo era muito maior que seu sono. Draco agora sabia quem era a dona da doce presença em sua mente. Sentia o medo da garota, agora em seus aposentos. Aproximou-se da cama ajoelhando-se ao lado do garotinho. Tocou com cuidado os cabelos platinados, sentiu seu cheiro, ainda aquele que se lembrava, seu filho, sua cria. Segurou sua pequena mão na sua, beijou-a. Chorou abraçado a ele. Sabendo que ele não acordaria por conta da poção. Não soube quanto tempo ficou assim com seu filho. Nina assistia a tudo, não disse nada. Seus rosto estava marcado por lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos e que ela nem tentou impedir.

Malfoy limpou o rosto ainda meio constrangido com a presença da garota. Andava de um lado para outro tentando assimilar tudo aquilo, não tirava os olhos de seu filho. Uma ponta de tristeza o assaltou. Preferia que tivesse ficado sem sua presença se soubesse que o garoto passaria por aquilo. Não queria ver seu filho sofrer como ele. Mas, Merlin havia enviado um anjo para cuidar dele.

— Por que não dorme um pouco, parece precisar. – Draco falou finalmente.

— Não se preocupe comigo, obrigada. – Nina foi dizendo tentando limpar o rosto ainda molhado de lágrimas.

— Não tenha medo está segura aqui. – Malfoy se aproximou e aprisionando as mãos e os olhos da garota, sentindo ainda mais seu medo.

Nina suspirou, fechou os olhos e falou. – Pode ser, mas, como se sentiria se fosse arrancado da sua cama de madrugada por um pesadelo horrível e ser lançado num mundo sem magia nenhuma e com psicopatas no seu encalço?

— Acredite, sei do que se trata. – Draco sabia exatamente o que era aquilo, jamais esqueceria a guerra. Balançou a cabeça como se pudesse afugentar as lembranças para longe. – Está com fome? – Draco tentava ser gentil com ela.

Nina fez um sinal afirmativo.

— Esqueci os modos de um bom anfitrião. Volto logo.

Draco se retirou, evitou fazer magia dentro do quarto, isso a assustaria mais ainda. Parecia um bichinho acuado, mas Draco podia sentir sua assinatura mágica. A de seu filho também, estava orgulhoso, o garoto era belo. E esperto. Como o pai. As palavras de Hermione ainda ecoavam nos seus ouvidos. Quando se viu em frente à porta de Dryade, bateu e entrou no laboratório.

— Dryade, o meu filho! Meu filho está aqui! – Ele não cabia em si de contentamento.

— Aqui? Em Hogwarts? – A medibruxa parecia incrédula.

— Nos meus aposentos. E ela está com ele. – Draco tentava se fazer acreditar.

— Delirando novamente. – Ela deu-lhe as costas, já um pouco preocupada.

— Dry, eu não brincaria com algo tão sério! – Draco fez com que a amiga se voltasse para ele e o encarasse. – Hermione o encontrou na parte trouxa de Londres. Houve um atentado. O ministério suspeita que alguns ex-comensais estão de volta a ativa. Só ele sobreviveu!

— Como? Ele tem apenas cinco anos! Como foi isso? – Dryade tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

— Aí é que está o mistério de tudo! Diga-me: você tem família? – Draco perguntou curioso.

— Tinha um irmão. Pertencia a Ordem da Fênix. Morto em combate, ele e a esposa... Não me sobrou mais ninguém. – as lágrimas caíam copiosas, a lembrança do irmão ainda doía, mesmo depois de muitos anos.

— Meu filho teve a ajuda da professora dele. Ela é filha de Paul Noxon, salvou Nick... – Draco não terminou a frase.

— Meu Merlin! Paul era meu irmão! Julgava que eu era a única Noxon viva! Minha sobrinha deve estar com uns vinte anos. Preciso vê-la! – A medibruxa ficou muito pálida com a revelação. – Meu Merlin! Seu filho! Minha sobrinha, o pacote da Hermione veio recheado de felicidade! Como estou feliz!

Draco pode perceber pela primeira vez uma aura de felicidade pura e sincera que emanava da professora. Ele aprendeu a conhecer e confiar em Dryade depois que Severus se foi, ela assumiu silenciosamente o lugar dele. Sem que ninguém tivesse cobrado. Ela voltara diferente depois daquela ausência. Agora a chama de sua alma estava acesa novamente. Seus olhos tinham um brilho que não estava ali antes. Draco a abraçou sinceramente. Nesse momento sentia mais falta de Severus. Mas, sabia que poderia contar com a bruxa.

— Que tal um jantar em família? 'Tia Dryade'? – Draco secou as lágrimas da bruxa a sua frente com os polegares. – Quase me esqueci dos meus pais! Mamãe vai ficar sem palavras.

— Importa-se que eu faça o feitiço da paternidade? – Dryade disse a queima roupa.

— Não será necessário. – Draco tinha mais que certeza.

— Devo insistir. – Ela olhou sério para Draco.

— Se é assim tão importante para você, faça. Vou providenciar nosso jantar, vem comigo? – O garoto lhe ofereceu o braço.

— Como estou, preciso me arrumar... – Dryade estava um pouco nervosa.

— Acredite está esplêndida! Vamos, ela está sozinha, e isso não é aceitável.

Draco se sentia feliz. Foi até a cozinha e pediu uma bandeja com jantar para três, ele também não havia comido nada. Estava preocupado com seu filho, mas esse dormiria até o dia seguinte e aí toda a sua ansiedade teria fim. Poderia abraçar e sentir seu cheiro novamente, era verdade que quando bebê pouco ficou com o filho, a academia de auror o consumia, mas com certeza sonhava com ele sempre.

Com a bandeja nas mãos entrou devagar no quarto, Dryade carregava outra logo atrás do garoto meio incerta do que dizer. Encontraram Nina sentada na cama com as mãos do garotinho entre as suas. A cena o enterneceu, ao menos ele tivera carinho onde estava.

— Algum problema? – Perguntou Draco colocando a bandeja na mesa e encaminhando a passos rápidos para a cama.

— Nãoele apenas resmungou algo, mas, não foi nada. – Nina respondeu, pousando os olhos em Dryade. Um sentimento bom a assaltou.

Draco se aproximou da cama e estendeu a mão para a garota. — Quero te apresentar uma pessoa muito especial. Minha madrinha. – Dryade se aproximou devagar, era a primeira vez que Draco se referia a ela como madrinha. As lágrimas inundaram os olhos cor de outono da morena. — Essa é Dryade Noxon, irmã de seu pai. – Draco as apresentou e se afastou.

— Eu... Ah... Eu pensei que eu era a única da família por isso nunca procurei por você. Eu não... – Dryade tentava se justificar, na verdade não sabia o que dizer.

— Olha até ontem eu também pensava ser a única no mundo... Eu... Estou muito feliz...

Lágrimas escorriam pela face de Nina. Família. Um silêncio cheio de significado se instalou entre ambas. Nina sentia uma energia boa que emanava da mulher a sua frente, Dryade era bela, característica das mulheres de sua casa, Nina tentava descobrir cada detalhe daquela completa estranha. Era uma emoção que jamais sonhara em ter. Não sabia bem o que fazer.

Dryade olhava para sua sobrinha ali, e reconhecia traços de seu irmão e mais de sua cunhada. As lágrimas começaram a cair. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais. Tocou delicadamente os cabelos da ruivinha a sua frente. Eram idênticos ao de Malena. Parou em seus olhos. Olhos de Paul. Nunca imaginou vê-los novamente. A emoção tomou conta do ambiente. Abraçaram-se por um longo tempo. Tudo o que Nina sempre sonhou. Família.

Depois de um tempo Malfoy não muito a vontade, com os olhos marejados convidou. — Venham. Podem me acompanhar no jantar?

— Sim, obrigada. – ambas responderam ao mesmo tempo, rindo um pouco e secando as lágrimas.

As duas sentaram-se a mesa com Draco e o jantar transcorreu em um clima alegre. Interrompido vez ou outra por comentários leves. Draco percebeu a timidez da garota. Era bonita, simples, encantadora. Transmitia paz. Apesar do clima alegre do reencontro de Nina com a tia, havia uma melancolia no ar. Malfoy havia sentido na enfermaria o quanto a garota amava seu filho. E isso o deixara desconcertado. A situação se complicava, pois a garota parecia sofrer com a idéia de deixar Nicholas. Não estava preparado para tanto sentimento junto. _Ai meu Merlin! Por que tenho sempre me associar a casa de Gryffindor? Eu vou acabar morto!_

Dryade achou melhor deixar a sobrinha com o garotinho, depois que ouviu a história de ambos. Haveria tempo para estarem juntas. Despediu-se da sobrinha prometendo mostrar a ela o mundo bruxo, com detalhes e com certeza tirar o atraso de tantos anos de separação. Quando Draco se viu sozinho com ela, ele ofereceu novamente.

— Parece cansada, por que não dorme?

— Obrigada, estou bem. Ele pode precisar de mim.

Draco deu de ombros. A garota estava certa, apesar das poções de Madame Pomfrey o garoto estava com febre ainda e delirava. Com compressas frias Nina mantinha a temperatura do garotinho estável que depois de duas horas resolveu ceder a insistência da professora. Ao constatar que a febre cedera lugar a um sono leve e tranqüilo, levantou-se, mas, não chegou a poltrona desmaiou exausta, fazendo Malfoy levantar-se numa rapidez estonteante segurando Nina antes de bater no chão, levando-a para a cama ao lado de seu filho. Draco constatou que a garota estava gelada, assustado, correu até os aposentos de Dryade. Ao final do rápido exame, a medibruxa assegurou com um sorriso a um assustado Draco que estava tudo bem. Só exaustão.

Malfoy passou o resto da madrugada velando o sono dos dois. Por fim, quase ao amanhecer deitou-se ao lado de seu filho. Tocou-lhe levemente a face e os cabelos platinados. Seu cheiro era familiar. Sua mãozinha era semelhante a sua, fina e pálida. Fechou os olhos e cochilou um pouco, ainda seguro a mão do filho.

Draco acordou e a primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos cor de oceano de Nina. A garota era uma feiticeira, roubava a alma de Draco Malfoy lentamente aprisionando-o em um mundo cuja existência não era conhecida por ele.

Nina observava a cena embevecida. Agora mais calma e lúcida, sabia que tinha que aproximar o seu Nick do pai, era o mais natural a se fazer e com certeza ficaria fora da vida dos dois. Mas, faria o que fosse melhor para o seu garotinho. Malfoy desconcertado tentou levantar, mas, foi impedido por Nina que percebeu o incomodo do loiro a sua frente.

- Fique. Ele é seu filho. Tem que sentir você. Ele precisa de você! – Nina disse segurando delicadamente a mão de Draco.

Draco esboçou um meio sorriso, era difícil para ele sorrir, mas Nina percebeu que era sincero. E brindou aquele triste ser com um sorriso especial, Malfoy se sentiu ainda pior. Parecia estuporado pela garota.

— Esperei tanto por esse dia. A única coisa que não desisti na minha vida. O que me fazia levantar todos os dias. E a sobreviver na tortura. Ele.

Draco corou violentamente, estava escancarando sua vida a uma desconhecida. Havia algo errado com ele, com certeza. Nina tentou desviar a conversa.

— Não me lembro de ter me deitado. Como vim parar na cama?

— Deu-me um grande susto! Quando a febre cedeu você levantou-se e simplesmente desabou. Acho que nunca corri tanto! Acho que assustei sua tia! Mas, ela disse que você estava muito cansada, e que uma boa noite de sono faria bem.

— Você me colocou na cama. Então eu agradeço gentil senhor. – Nina sorriu agradecida.

Draco sorriu. — Ele deve acordar em breve. Não quero assustá-lo. Porque não toma um banho, enquanto eu providencio nosso café?

— Bem, não tenho nada para vestir... – Nina falou olhando para a roupa que vestia toda amarfanhada.

— Não se preocupe, vou providenciar algo para você vestir e depois vamos todos até o Beco para compras.

Draco foi até seu armário, retirou uma de suas vestes e a transfigurou para um modelo feminino, preto com detalhes em verde e prata muito bonita. Nina mal percebeu o feitiço, mas, encantou-se com o traje.

— Vamos a uma festa? – Perguntou apreciando o que via.

— Não, por quê? – O garoto respondeu realmente não entendendo a pergunta.

— A roupa é muito bonita. – Nina apanhou a roupa das mãos de Draco.

— Obrigado, espero ter acertado o tamanho. – Draco parecia meio desconcertado com o fato de transfigurar roupas para a garota.

Draco mostrou o banheiro e deixou ali toalhas, lingerie, e um par de botas confortáveis. Nina tomou um banho apressado, com medo de Nick acordar e não encontra-la. A roupa caiu muito bem nela. Olhou-se demoradamente no espelho e aprovou o que viu. Penteou os cabelos e passou por ele uma fita que encontrou ali no banheiro. Com certeza era dele, deveria prender seus longos cabelos platinados. Agora observando melhor tudo ali, riu-se quando pensou em Draco, o garoto era muito bonito. Nick tinha a quem puxar. Desde que conhecera os pais trouxas de Nick, achara que o garoto era adotado ou fora trocado na maternidade. Agora tinha certeza, ele combinava muito mais com esse pai. Draco Malfoy era um belo nome também. Bem exótico. Procurou por perfume, mas, com certeza só teria o dele. Saiu do banheiro. Encontrou o rapaz andando de um lado para o outro, já em outros trajes, negros, mas também elegantes quanto o anterior e ao dela. Ele tinha um pequeno frasco nas mãos.

— É o preferido de minha mãe. Espero que goste. – O garoto entregou o perfume a Nina com ar sério.

— Perfume? Como?... – Nina não podia conceber como ele poderia ler todos os seus pensamentos, sem que ela percebesse. Era incrível.

— Toda mulher gosta de perfume e Narcisa Malfoy tem um gosto refinado, mas, se não gostou posso fabricar a essência que quiser... – Disse meio incerto da reação da garota atônita a sua frente.

— Não. Esse é perfeito, suave e de muito bom gosto. Ideal para o dia e o clima. Obrigada Senhor Malfoy.

Nina brindou Malfoy com aquele sorriso estuporante. O garoto desviou o olhar e voltou-se para a cama. Nick se mexia, estava acordando.

— Nick! – Nina se aproximou chamando. O garotinho se assustou com a presença de Draco. Nina o aconchegou.

— Tudo bem meu amor. Este é o Senhor Draco Malfoy. Ele é nosso amigo agora. Ele vai nos proteger dos homens maus. Agora nós vamos levantar tomar um banho e tomar café.

Nina o levou para o banheiro. Draco já providenciara o café e parecia mais um animal enjaulado. Andava de um lado para o outro. A espera parecia torturante. Por fim saíram do banheiro. O garotinho parecia uma folha de papel. Muito pálido. Seu olhar era assustadiço e ainda perdido. Draco percebeu a dor do pequeno assim que seus olhares se cruzaram. Ele podia sentir o medo, o pavor do menino. O loiro sabia exatamente a cenas que ele presenciara naquela noite. Ele sabia exatamente como aqueles bruxos atuavam.

Durante o café Nina incentivou o garotinho a comer sem muito sucesso. A cada palavra de Draco ele se assustava mais. Malfoy já estava perdendo a paciência com a situação.

O garoto levantou-se da mesa e se jogou na cama, Nina olhou para Draco e fez sinal para que permanecesse sentado. Ela também continuou sentada e calmamente terminou seu café. Birra de criança de cinco anos estava acostumada. Mas algo a chamou atenção. Foi até a cama e verificou que ele tinha febre novamente.

— Senhor Malfoy precisamos de remédio, a febre voltou.

Draco saiu as pressas e deixou Nina fazendo compressas no menino. Nesse meio de tempo, a garota ia dizendo como o loiro era bonzinho, propaganda antes de dizer que ele era seu novo pai, o verdadeiro. Como poderia dizer que toda aquela vida que ele conhecia não existia mais e que era uma grande mentira? Malfoy concordou que ela contaria a ele na hora certa, que, contudo, demoraria a chegar. O garoto estava arredio e aquela febre dificultava tudo. Nina suspirou, tinha um grande problema pela frente. E com certeza não seria o único que enfrentaria dali para frente.

Draco entrou com Dryade. A medibruxa fez uma varredura e ministrou as mesmas poções do dia anterior. Macdonogal chegou logo depois e foram formalmente apresentadas.

— Esta é Nina Noxon, senhora.

— Encantada Senhorita Noxon. Sou Minerva MacGonagal, atual diretora de Hogwarts. Conheci seus pais, uma grande perda para a ordem. – A velha bruxa disse estendendo a mão para Nina num cumprimento respeitoso.

— Não os conheci, mas, é bom saber que eram queridos. Agradeço. – Devolveu Nina polidamente.

— Seja bem vinda! Dryade parabéns! Espero que comece seu treinamento o quanto antes. – Minerva sorriu e voltou-se a Draco. – Draco meu rapaz você tem uma missão. O Ministério não pode encaixar outra pessoa. Seu conhecimento de poções é requisitado nela. Sinto muito. Deve se apresentar imediatamente a equipe quatro.

— Eu também sinto. Vamos conversar lá fora diretora. – Draco não queria falar de missões perto de Nina.

Draco e Minerva se retiraram deixando Nina com a tia. Ambas se estudaram. Por fim Nina estava abraçada a tia novamente. Dryade sentia o carinho da sobrinha e imediatamente lembrou-se de Severus, como queria tê-lo encontrado, e compartilhar com ele todas essas novidades, entristeceu-se, mas a presença de Nina era como um balsamo que parecia aliviar o vazio que Sverus havia deixado.

- Preciso ver o que está havendo lá fora, volto já querida. – Dryade sorriu desvencilhando-se carinhosamente da garota.

Do lado de fora Dryade se juntava a Draco e a diretora...

— Dryade, gostaria que cuidasse de Nick e de Nina. Eles precisam de tudo, roupas, comida na hora certa, sair do quarto em segurança, enfim, tudo. Enquanto eu estiver fora, gostaria que organizasse a vida dos dois.

— Terei prazer em recebê-los em meus aposentos. Acredito que seria mais fácil para todos. – Dryade falou feliz por ter oportunidade de cuidar da sobrinha.

Draco agradeceu, e retirou uma bolsa negra de couro de dragão com alguns galeões e colocou nas mãos de Dryade. Entrou novamente no quarto e apanhou algumas coisas, entrou no banheiro e saiu de lá vestido com o uniforme de auror. Aproximou-se de Nina tomou-lhe delicadamente suas mãos e disse, olhando-a intensamente nos seus olhos.

— Se algo me acontecer, quero que guarde esses números. 254 e esta chave, não diga nunca a ninguém estes números, e essa chave guarde-a em segredo. A ninguém. É a chave de um cofre no banco bruxo. Toda minha fortuna está lá. É para você e Nick. Ainda não tive tempo de comunicar a meus pais o aparecimento do neto deles. O dinheiro que tem lá ainda dá para umas três gerações de Malfoys viverem sem trabalhar. Prometa que será uma boa mãe para meu filho! – Malfoy tinha uma certa amargura na voz.

— Está me assustando... – Nina não sabia o que pensar no momento, estava confusa.

— Sei que é muito a pedir, mas, Nick confia em você e... – Draco fazia um grande esforço para manter sua máscara fria.

— Não pode nos deixar. Não agora! Ele já perdeu demais. Precisa de você. Então faça o favor de voltar logo! É uma ordem! – Nina procurou por um pouco de autoridade na voz.

— Eu sei. Sou um soldado e tenho que defender a vida de vocês. Estamos com bruxos insanos a solta novamente. Não pretendo morrer hoje, mas, passei tanto tempo sozinho e não passei essa informação a ninguém até agora, nem mesmo meu pai tem essa senha, apesar de grande parte desse dinheiro ser dele. Confio em você. – Draco tinha uma tristeza nos olhos. Nina duas lágrimas fugidias na face.

— Vocês vão ficar com Dryade, ela é minha amiga e confio nela. Estará segura com ela, é uma bruxa poderosa, e vai ficar de olho na segurança de vocês. E claro, é sua tia. – Draco sentia algo ruim com relação a missão. A necessidade de deixar aquele anjo e seu filho bem era prioridade no momento.

— Não se atreva a não voltar! – Nina não se sentia nada confortável com a saída do garoto.

— Adeus...

Draco aproximou-se da cama e depositou um beijo na testa do garotinho que dormia tranquilamente. Retirou-se deixando Nina muito triste. A garota não entendia bem por que, mas, atribuiu a Nick, que não poderia perder dois pais em tão pouco tempo.


	5. A Difícil Arte de Manterse Vivo

_**Capítulo 5- **_

_**A Difícil Arte de manter-se vivo**_

Nick não teve mais febre e levantou com um tom rosado no rosto na manhã seguinte, os olhos pareciam mais vivos, e Nina resolveu sair com ele daquele lugar escuro. Não era ambiente para crianças. Dryade concordou, e conduziu-os aos jardins de Hogwarts.

- Aqui é seguro. Só não se afastem muito. Virei buscá-los para o almoço, me desculpem, tenho uma aula agora. – Abraçou a sobrinha e bagunçou os cabelos de Nick.

- Obrigada tia!

Nina caminhou até o lago levando Nick pela mão. Àquela hora os jardins estavam vazios. Os alunos já deveriam ter se encaminhando para as aulas da manhã e os professores também. Dentro do castelo por onde passou a correria era grande, mas, crianças de todas as idades a encararam e o pequeno de cabelos platinados. Teve muito tempo para pensar e começar uma conversa muito séria com Nick.

- Nick meu bem, precisamos conversar e hoje quero respostas!

O garoto a encarou com ar de melancolia.

- Temos que falar daquela noite... – Ela para por um instante vendo a expressão do garotinho, um misto de medo e de surpresa pela professora saber do acontecido. – É eu sei o que aconteceu, mas, você tem que me dizer. Vamos lá conte a história para mim, querido.

Diante da ordem expressa, o garoto ficou lívido, mas, começou.

- Eles apareceram e apontaram varinhas para o papai perguntando do filho do Malfoy. – Ele tinha medo estampado em seu pequeno rostinho.

- Continue. – Insistiu Nina.

- Papai disse que não sabia do que eles estavam falando. Então ouvi um grito da Mamãe, meu irmão correu para a sala e aí eu vi pelo vão da porta, um raio verde saindo da varinha e meu irmão caiu no chão... E... Meu... Pai gritou que ele estava morto e... Eu saí pela janela...

Nina abraçou o garotinho que chorava e tremia convulsivamente, foi sussurrando palavras doces no seu ouvido até que ele relaxou e dormiu Nina o aninhou em seu colo, finalmente depois de dias ela ouvia a voz do garotinho. A garota não soube por quanto tempo ele dormiu, quando acordou estava mais calmo.

- Onde está o papai senhorita Nina? – Ele perguntou com amargura.

- Meu bem, ele... Também morreu. Todos... – Nina tinha lágrimas nos olhos que sufocou para dar força ao garoto.

- Eu já sabia...

O garotinho parecia enfrentar seus fantasmas com uma resignação que os pais trouxas nunca tiveram, não era realmente filho deles. Sempre tivera essa impressão, mas pensava ser ciúmes do garoto. Desde que olhou para os olhos de Nick teve a impressão de que o conhecia e mais, tinha um carinho maternal por ele, e ficava irada com o modo que a madrasta o tratava. Precisa se controlar sempre que estava na presença dela.

- Nick. As coisas mudaram desde que encontrei você na rua naquele dia, você sabe que estivemos fugindo, não sabe? – Nina foi com cuidado, o terreno por onde andava era sensível.

- Sim Senhorita Nina.

- Então. Lembra aquela história da bruxinha boa que eu contava, e que você sempre pedia para que eu contasse de novo? - Achou melhor enfeitar um pouco.

- A da Bruxinha Tatá?

- Sim, meu bem. Ela não é uma história, é de verdade. A bruxinha Tatá cresceu, e virou uma professora e conheceu um garotinho corajoso chamado Nick. E se lembrou de tudo. A Tatá sou eu... – Nina olhava para o garotinho torcendo para que ele entendesse o recado.

Nick arregalou os olhinhos prateados e levou as mãos na boquinha. Logo um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. Ele a abraçou, realmente adorava a Tatá e todas as aventuras dela no orfanato. Mas, não entendia bem o que significava.

- A Senhorita é uma Bruxa? Pode fazer feitiço? – Perguntou ainda meio incrédulo.

- Ainda não sei fazer feitiços, mas vou aprender, junto com você. – Nina cutuou o garoto fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

- Eu? Eu sou um bruxo? – Seu rostinho era de pura curiosidade.

- Sim, você é um bruxo. Todos aqui são. Eles vão nos ensinar a fazer feitiços. – Nina suspirou aliviada. O garotinho havia entendido tudo e não estava com medo, pelo contrário.

- Papai era bruxo? – A tristeza voltou a sua voz.

- Não... – Nina fez uma pausa e continuou. – Tem outra coisa que você precisa saber. Seu pai verdadeiro é aquele loiro que tomou café conosco ontem. Você se parece com ele.

- Não é não. Eu odeio ele! – O garoto falou irritado, e fechou o cenho.

- Olha os modos mocinho! Como você pode odiar alguém que não conhece? Você gostava da Tatá e nem a conhecia! – Nina tentou firmar a voz para que o garotinho refletisse sobre seus sentimentos.

- Agora conheço e adoro ela! – Nina percebeu que com certeza o garoto tentava desviar o assunto.

- Então eu não quero saber do mocinho sair por ai odiando as pessoas sem conhecê-las. Ok?

- Está bem! – Disse ainda muito irritado, mas reconhecendo a autoridade da professora.

- Como eu ensinei? – Nina não perdeu o mal humor do garoto de foco.

- Sim, Senhorita Nina.

- Nick, você tem que ser muito educado aqui, principalmente quando estiver com a Professora Dryade que é minha tia, e com seu pai também! – A garota já via as objeções do garoto caindo por terra.

- Sim, Senhorita Nina. – Disse o pequeno resignado, ele já aprendera que brigar com a professora não era um bom caminho.

Nina sentiu que alguém se aproximava. Instintivamente levantou-se e colocou Nick atrás de si. Ficou aliviada quando reconheceu Hermione, Harry e Ronny que vinham na direção deles. Nick teve medo. Mas eles perceberam a atitude do garoto e pararam a uma distância segura deles.

- Bom dia senhorita Noxon! – Harry cumprimentou cordialmente a garota.

- Bom dia a todos. – Cumprimentou formalmente.

Nina puxou Nick para frente e abaixou-se para ficar da mesma altura do garoto e tranqüilizá-lo.

- Está tudo bem querido, são amigos, os bruxos que lhe falei. Amigos da Tatá! Seja educado. – Nina disse quase num sussurro.

Nick abriu um pequeno sorriso para Harry. Na cabana Nick não teve quase nenhum contato com Hermione e Harry. A garota já contara as novidades. Harry sentiu-se como se voltasse no passado, quando entrou em Hogwarts e não aceitou a mão de Draco. O garotinho realmente tinha o porte aristocrático dos Malfoys.

- E você, garoto, qual é o seu nome? – Harry abaixou-se enquanto falava.

- Nicholas Alexander... - Parou e olhou para Nina como se pedisse ajuda, quem era ele agora?

- Malfoy querido. – Nina veio em seu socorro.

- Nicholas Alexander Malfoy, Senhor. – Nick encarou Harry seriamente e lhe estendeu a mão para o cumprimento formal.

- Bem, vocês já conhecem Rony e Hermione, e esta é Gina minha esposa. – Harry apontou para a esposa enquanto falava ainda abaixado junto ao garotinho.

Nick sorriu e apertou as mãos de todos.

- Ficamos sabendo que a professora Noxon vai treinar você, ela é exigente, uma bruxa poderosa, ajudou-me diversas vezes na guerra. A todos nós. Está em boas mãos. Além é claro de ser sua tia! – Harry fez uma pausa. – Que tal conhecer o lugar?

- Não sei... – Nina ficou um pouco desconfortável.

- Estará segura conosco. Não se preocupe. – Hermione interveio.

- Tenho que estar diante das escadarias ao meio dia. – Nina se lembrou das determinações da tia.

- Estaremos. – Ginny afirmou.

- Então vamos. – Por fim Nina concordou.

A conversa foi agradável. Nick colocou em prática toda a sua "educação" deixando uma certa professora muito orgulhosa. Quando chegaram ao campo de quadribol e Harry explicou o que era, os olhinhos de Nick brilharam.

- Voar? De verdade? – Nick estava entusiasmado.

- Nunca vimos ninguém voar em vassouras. – Ajuntou Nina ainda mais atônita.

- Então vamos voar! – Gritou um entusiasmado Ronny.

- Acho que não é uma boa idéia! – Nina não podia conceber a idéia.

- Bobagem, Nick vai gostar. Accio Firebolt! – Harry não deu muito ouvido a negativa de Nina.

Harry convocou sua vassoura e Rony a dele.

- Lá vão os garotos exibidos! Certas coisas nunca mudam. – Disse Hermione para Gin, e a três garotas riram.

- Venha Nick, você vem comigo. – Disse Harry montando na vassoura.

- E a senhorita comigo. – Rony esticou a mão para Nina.

- Pode ir, o Rony é competente. – Assegurou Hermione, um tanto contrariada, mas controlou seu ciúme.

O vôo foi emocionante Nina sentia o vento frio batendo em seu rosto! E ouvia Nick dizendo empolgado a Harry, "_**Mais alto!**_" e escutava a risada dele. Por alguns momentos ele se esqueceu de tudo e sorria. Nina nesse momento pensou que Draco poderia estar com eles. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Uma dor partiu seu peito, num vislumbre viu Draco estirado no chão, havia sangue em suas vestes. A visão lhe causou muito desconforto e disse a Rony.

- Quero descer... – Nina tinha a voz trêmula.

Rony percebeu que havia algo errado e sinalizou para Harry descer.

- O que houve Noxon? – Perguntou Ronny preocupado.

- Malfoy... – A visão ainda doía em seu peito.

Nina respirava com dificuldade. Nick tinha os olhinhos assustadiços, não entendia bem o que acontecia, na verdade nenhum deles ali.

- O que tem Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry já preocupado com a situação.

Colocaram o amigo em uma equipe de novatos, isso não era incomum, mas deixou Harry com certa suspeita. Eles estavam investigando os atentados que depois de cinco anos voltavam acontecer no mundo bruxo. A desconfiança de que alguns comensais estavam se juntando era a mais nova preocupação do Ministério.

- Ele está ferido... Ele... Sangue... Potter tem que ajudá-lo... Por favor... – Nina agora tinha desespero na voz. Não sabia de onde vinha a certeza de que aquela visão era real. Mas, acreditava nela com todas as suas forças.

- Está tudo bem. Ele deve estar de volta da sua missão hoje ainda. – Ronny tentou tranqüiliza-la enquanto Harry refletia.

- Você não entende! Ele está em perigo. – Nina estava perdendo a sanidade, como explicar algo que nem ela entendia?

Nina estava lívida. Tremia e sua respiração era ofegante. Hermione percebeu que não se tratava de um descontrole emocional. Sentiu a magia que fluía da garota e entendeu o que se passava.

- Harry ela é uma sensitiva. A mãe dela era. Geralmente o dom passa de mãe para filha.

- Vamos falar com McGonagall. – Harry disse já se encaminhando para o castelo.

Hermione ajudou Angel a se levantar, a cor já voltava a suas faces. A passos rápidos foram até o gabinete da diretora de Hogwarts. Rony protestou. Seria uma doninha a menos no mundo. Nick o olhou com olhos faiscantes e uma carranca que Nina não recriminou, se a ocasião não fosse tão séria teria achado graça, para quem odiava o novo pai, ele estava muito ofendido com os insultos de Rony. Por sua vez Hermione deu-lhe um beliscão, e chamou atenção do namorado.

Na sala de McGonagall Nina explicou o que vira. Não podia ver muitos detalhes. Somente sangue. Muito sangue. Harry usou a lareira da sala para obter informações sobre a missão no Ministério. As notícias não eram nada boas. Malfoy estava morto. Dumbledore que acompanhava tudo do seu quadro mandara chamar Dryade que entrara no gabinete naquele momento.

- Professor Dumbledore, algum problema? – Perguntou Dryade preocupada ao ver Nina e Nick na sala.

- Sim. Tivemos notícias da missão do senhor Malfoy, segundo os aurores que faziam parte de sua equipe, ele está morto. Mas, segundo a senhorita Noxon, ele vive. Deve ser prisioneiro a essa hora. A senhora e o professor Snape tinham informantes durante a guerra, poderia tentar contatá-los e descobrir seu paradeiro? – Perguntou o antigo diretor demonstrando preocupação.

- Como ela?... – Dryade estava atônita.

- Ela é uma sensitiva. – explicou McGonagall.

- Compreendo. Vou ver o que posso fazer, vou precisar de alguém que me substitua hoje. E alguém que fique com a Nina e com o garoto.

- Vá Dryade. Cuidaremos de tudo! – Tranqüilizou a diretora.

Harry entrou pela lareira, seguido de sua equipe direto para o Ministério. Eles precisavam se reunir e começar a procurar Malfoy mais uma vez. Ele tinha um talento para seqüestros. Mesmo sendo colocado em serviços internos como o de fabricar poções em Hogwarts.


	6. A Difícil Arte de Esperar

_**Capítulo 6- **_

_**A Difícil Arte de Esperar**_

- Professor Dumbledore, algum problema? – Perguntou Dryade preocupada ao ver Nina e Nick na sala.

- Sim. Tivemos notícias da missão do senhor Malfoy, segundo os aurores que faziam parte de sua equipe, ele está morto. Mas, segundo a senhorita Noxon, ele vive. Deve ser prisioneiro a essa hora. A senhora e o professor Snape tinham informantes durante a guerra, poderia tentar contatá-los e descobrir seu paradeiro? – Perguntou o antigo diretor demonstrando preocupação.

- Como ela?... – Dryade estava atônita, revezando o olhar ora para Nina ora para o diretor.

- Ela é uma sensitiva. – explicou McGonagall.

- Compreendo. Vou ver o que posso fazer, vou precisar de alguém que me substitua hoje. E alguém que fique com Nina e com o garoto.

- Vá Dryade. Cuidaremos de tudo! – Tranqüilizou a diretora.

Harry entrou pela lareira, seguido de sua equipe direto para o Ministério. Eles precisavam se reunir e começar a procurar Malfoy mais uma vez. Ele tinha um talento para seqüestros. Mesmo sendo colocado em serviços internos como o de fabricar poções em Hogwarts.

Dryade saiu esvoaçando sua capa, ela acreditou em Nina quando a olhou nos olhos. Ela dava uma chance do seu quase afilhado de sobreviver a mais uma missão, chance que os companheiros de equipe não deram. Tinha urgência em sair dos muros de Hogwarts e aparatar no Cabeça de Javali, sua primeira parada.

O dia já desvanecia, Nina aflita andava de um lado para o outro, no gabinete de McGonagall já havia contado a História da Bruxinha Tatá com duas novas aventuras. Nick parecia se adaptar logo ao novo mundo. Mas, quando se tocava no nome de Malfoy ele fechava o cenho. Não queria pensar no novo pai. Nina até compreendia, o garoto viu seu desespero e estava naquela sala durante a curta reunião. Ele entendeu que seu pai estava desaparecido. Perderia outro pai? Então pra que saber mais dele? O garoto já havia perguntado sobre tudo que havia naquela sala. Fizera amizade com Fowks, a ave parecia gostar do garoto.

Quando Dryade chegou já era noite. Mandou uma coruja para Harry que apareceu na lareira da diretora com sua equipe.

- Aqui. – Começou a mostrar em um mapa. – Três possíveis locais. Sugiro três equipes simultâneas. O elemento surpresa está do nosso lado. Talvez possamos resolver mais de um caso hoje senhor Potter. – Informou a medibruxa um pouco cansada.

- Então vamos, Luna você lidera o grupo que irá as ruínas da Mansão Ridley, Harry a esse endereço na Londres trouxa, e Longbotton o Cemitério em York Shire. Vão, e que Merlin os acompanhe. – Disse McGonagall dando as ordens como a muito não fazia.

- Vou com você Harry. – Informou a Dryade.

Mais horas de tortura e tensão para Nina. Deu o jantar para Nick e o acomodou no sofá da sala de McGonagall. O garoto dormiu rápido, havia sido um dia longo. Mas, para ela, não haveria descanso. O amiguinho de Tatá estava em perigo. Desde pequena sonhava com Malfoy. Nunca entendeu seus sonhos, até agora. Seu amiguinho imaginário não era tão imaginário assim. Sempre contava as aventuras da Bruxinha Tatá desde o orfanato, as meninas que dividiam o quarto com ela só dormiam depois de uma aventura. Foi tirada de seus devaneios pela diretora.

- Senhorita, por que não descansa? Deve estar exausta. – Disse compreensiva.

- Senhora, estou confusa demais para relaxar. – Respirou fundo e desabafou. – Eu não entendo por que sonho com o Senhor Malfoy desde pequena. Não sei por que sinto tanta dor quando penso nele. Quando vi Nick pela primeira vez na escola pensei que o garotinho com quem eu sonhava quando criança havia tomado forma, sentia por ele um amor que não podia explicar, quando ele me abraça sinto seu cheiro, é como se ele fosse meu filho. Ele não era exatamente uma criança feliz na família trouxa dele. Mas quando vi Malfoy pela primeira vez perto da enfermaria, tive a certeza de que Nick tinha outro pai. E eu perderia o garoto para sempre. Deveria estar feliz que Nick encontrou seu verdadeiro pai. Mas não estou... – Nina disse se sentindo meio derrotada no momento.

- A vida está em constante mutação, senhorita, e o que existe entre a senhorita e o garotinho é pra sempre. Nem o tempo e a distância foram capazes de separar. A senhorita e o senhor Malfoy estavam predestinados, com certeza. Então a vida inventou um meio disso acontecer. Agora tente se acalmar. Tudo vai ficar bem. Antes do nascer do sol eles estarão aqui. Acredite. A senhorita o salvou.

- Quero crer que sim, perder dois pais em menos de uma semana é demais para qualquer um. Não quero que meu garotinho sofra.

Era quase dia quando Nina levantou a cabeça que apoiava no braço da poltrona. Sentia Malfoy perto.

- Professora McGonagall, eles chegaram. – informou Nina acordando a diretora que cochilava em sua mesa.

- Vamos, eles devem tê-lo levado para a área hospitalar. – A diretora não entendeu bem porque não o levaram para o Saint Mungus, mas, não disse nada.

Nina acordou Nick. E os três foram para a área hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey já estava com ele na sala de dentro, juntamente com Dryade. A vida de Malfoy estava por um fio. Mais uma vez.

- O garoto é safo, vai sair dessa. – Disse Hermione tentando confortar Nina.

- Onde está meu papai? – Perguntou Nick a queima-roupa surpreendendo Nina.

- Seu papai está lá dentro com o médico. Já, já ele sai. Tá bom? – Informou Nina não entrando em detalhes que também não sabia.

- Tenho que contar pra ele que o Tio Harry me levou para voar. – Explicou Nick para uma platéia meio incrédula.

- Você vai dizer. Poderá contar o que quiser. Terá bastante tempo para isso! – Nina estava um tanto emocionada com a mudança do tinha um ótimo coração.

Ficaram por ali por mais de uma hora, Nick cansou-se e cochilou, Nina havia acordado o garotinho antes do amanhecer. Ele ainda estava com sono e era melhor que dormisse o clima ali não era dos melhores. E ninguém saia lá de dentro.

- Potter o que vocês acharam dele? Apenas pedaços? Por que demoram tanto? – Comentou Nina já sem paciência.

- Calma Noxon ele está em boas mãos. Mas vou ser sincero, não tenho muita esperança dessa vez. Ele sofreu todo tipo de maldição, perdeu muito sangue. – Ainda não sabemos dizer se foi vingança ou simplesmente queriam extrair alguma informação que julgaram que ele tinha. – Informou Harry.

- Maldição? – Nina não entendeu muito do que Harry disse.

- Foi torturado com magia negra. O que é proibido em nosso mundo. – Explicou Hermione.

O rosto de Nina parecia uma folha de papel de tão branco. Esfregava as mãos e andava de um lado para o outro.

- Olha... – A garota fez uma pausa forçando Nina a encará-la. – Ele saiu de enrascadas piores, afinal não é saudável ser comensal da morte. Ele sobreviveu ao Lorde das Trevas. Não vai ser agora que irá desistir. – Disse Hermione tentando dar um pouco de esperança para Nina.

Por fim Dryade saiu muito pálida da sala. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso para Nina. – Salvou Draco hoje. Obrigada. – Desviou o olhar e encarou os outros. – Fizeram um bom trabalho. Malfoy vai se recuperar. Vou levá-lo para os meus aposentos daqui a pouco. Espero que Nina não se importe de ter mais um Malfoy a seus cuidados. – Completou Dryade olhando para a sobrinha novamente.

- Não Senhora. – Disse Nina sentindo que sua tia escondia algo.

A cor voltava às faces de Nina. Os membros do Esquadrão Fênix se retiraram e ela ficou só novamente. Dryade voltou com Malfoy flutuando a sua frente. Nina pegou Nick no colo e a seguiu. Sabia que algo estava errado, se o caso era tão grave deveria estar na área hospitalar. Ficou em silêncio, não era oportuno discutir ali.

Sem tempo de reorganizar seus aposentos Dryade pediu licença a Nina para colocá-lo na cama dela. Essa assentiu prontamente, deixando Nick na cama dele, puxou os lençóis da cama. Dryade transfigurou as roupas do rapaz e aplicou um feitiço de limpeza.

- Tia, devo entender que ainda não acabou? – Perguntou Nina incerta.

- O que em nome de Merlin está dizendo? – Dryade voltou-se para a sobrinha curiosa.

- Posso sentir que a senhora esconde seus pensamentos de mim. É boa nisso. Não confia em mim. Mas é leal a ele. E a Ordem da Fênix... Por quê?... Tem um motivo... É especial, muito especial... Está atrás dessa porta... Está fechada... Não consigo... Abriu...

Nina entrara na mente de Dryade e ambas travavam uma luta feroz, mas ela conseguiu abrir a porta e se afastou antes de escancará-la. Não era mais necessário ver as entranhas dela, sabia o necessário sobre sua lealdade, e o amor sincero que sentia por Draco e por ela. Era só o que importava.

- Por que não entrou? – Perguntou a medibruxa entre atônita e curiosa.

- Esse motivo é só seu, e o conhecimento dele não fará diferença a ninguém. Não tenho o direito de invadir. Desculpe, mas, eu precisava saber se poderia confiar na senhora.

- Tem noção do que fez? – Perguntou Dryade ainda sob o efeito da invasão.

- Ler mentes? Faço isso desde pequena no orfanato. Saber o que os adultos pensam pode te salvar de várias formas. E salvar seus amigos, mas, devo confessar que é bem mais fácil com... Qual é o termo que vocês usam... Trouxas. É a primeira vez que fico cansada. – Nina informou a tia com simplicidade.

Dryade estava desconcertada. A garota era habilidosa. Contudo ela estava muito cansada e sem dormir. De guarda baixa. Essa era a explicação lógica.

- Subestimei você. Mas, devo agradecer por não ter entrado naquela memória. E respondendo a sua pergunta: não. Não acabou ainda. Os aurores o deixaram lá para morrer. Não sei se todos ou qual deles. Draco ainda não está fora de perigo. Quebrou algumas costelas e teve um pulmão perfurado. Precisa de muito repouso e cuidados. Mas, quem tentou mata-lo vai tentar novamente, a área hospitalar não é segura. Ele estará seguro aqui. – Disse a Medibruxa já se recuperando.

- Ponha outra cama aqui, não tenho mesmo muito que fazer, e já estou me tornando uma boa enfermeira. Diga-me como e eu cuido dele? – Sorriu ternamente para a tia.

- Ele tem um elfo doméstico que o serve aqui. Twinky!

Com um estalido alto o pequeno ser apareceu do nada assustando Nina.

- Twinky Mestre Malfoy está doente. Esta é a senhorita Nina Noxon e o garotinho ali na cama é Nicholas filho do mestre. Então quem vai te chamar agora é a senhorita Noxon. Ajude-a com o seu mestre. Faça tudo que ela mandar.

- Sim Twinky obedece. Senhora quer alguma coisa? – A criatura tinha um misto de encanto e medo estampado em seu rosto.

- Traga café da manhã para nós três. - Nina falou encarando o pequeno ser incrédula. O que era aquilo? Ouviu novamente o barulho alto de aparatação. O pequeno ser havia partido.

- Vou tomar um banho e acompanho vocês no café. – Disse dryade ainda se recuperando da experiência com Nina.

- Sim. – A garota disse simplesmente ainda processando o que acabara de ver.

Dryade explicou a Nina os cuidados que deveria ter com Malfoy. Não era difícil. Comida e poções na hora certa. E vigilância. Ela não deveria deixá-lo só. Os aposentos da medibruxa eram protegidos com feitiços. Agora mais reforçados ainda. Ninguém entraria ali se não fosse convidado.

oOo

Com a idade que Nick tinha, Hogwarts não oferecia atividades para ele. Então Nina resolveu criar uma rotina para o pequeno. Para preencher o seu tempo e o dela. E poder mantê-lo ocupado para que não ficasse entediado ali. Ficou surpresa quando Nick viu Twinky pela primeira vez. O garotinho chegou perto do pequeno ser e com o dedinho tocou as orelhas dela com cuidado. Ela sorriu para ele. E disse que o mestre havia encolhido. Ela havia cuidado de Malfoy desde bebê e então uma conversa se estabeleceu entre eles. Até Dryade pareceu surpresa. E desistiu do feitiço de paternidade.

Pela hora do almoço decidiu que almoçariam e Nick daria uma volta com Twinky, ela era confiável com certeza, seus pensamentos eram claros e ela não impediu Nina de entrar em sua mente. Depois acordaria Malfoy.

- Twinky, traga um creme de legumes e carne. Creio que o seu mestre não vai apreciar esse nosso almoço agora, talvez amanhã. Hoje ele precisa de algo leve. – Pediu imaginando como seria complicado não ter Twinky por perto.

- Sim senhora. - Respondeu a elfo esperando por mais ordens.

- E pode levar Nick para um passeio de uma hora pelos jardins? – Perguntou Nina ainda meio incerta.

- Twinky leva! – Disse demonstrando toda sua alegria com o passeio.

A pequenina era eficiente trouxe a sopa e levou o garotinho. Nina sentou-se na cama e fitou o rosto pálido do garoto, ele tinha alguns hematomas, mas logo estaria bem. Delicadamente retirou uma mecha do seu rosto. E sussurrou seu nome. Aos poucos ele foi voltando a si. Meio desorientado no começo, mas a voz delicada de Nina parecia situá-lo.

- O anjo da Família Malfoy... – Draco tentou esboçar um meio sorriso. – Não me lembro de vir para a cama. Nem desse lugar... Estava desfrutando da hospitalidade de alguém muito insano. – Draco tinha um pouco de dificuldade para falar.

- Deu-nos um susto muito grande. Mas achamos você a tempo. – Nina estava aliviada de poder conversar com ele novamente.

- Ela quer dizer que o salvou a tempo. – Interrompeu Dryade que ia entrando no quarto que Draco ocupava.

- Dry... – Foi com certo alívio que colocou um arremedo de sorriso nos lábios.

- Você foi deixado para traz, seus companheiros o deram por morto. Se não fosse a Nina você realmente estaria morto agora. Então sua dívida com ela aumenta a cada dia. Agora chega de conversa, coma e beba essa poção. – O tom da medibruxa era um misto de carinho e austeridade.

- Nick... – Olhou a sua volta procurando o garoto.

- Já sabe que você é o pai dele. E está ansioso para te contar suas aventuras. Está no jardim com Twinky. Agora coma. – Ordenou carinhosamente a garota.

Nina colocou mais alguns travesseiros nas costas dele ajudando-o a ficar mais sentado. Pegou a sopa e começou a colocar em sua boca.

- Vejo que está em ótimas mãos... Sopa na boca... Grandes mudanças. – Dryade zombou do rapaz que amava como afilhado. Encaminhou-se para a porta, ainda lançando um olhar para os dois, mas sabia que o garoto ficaria bem. Tinha deveres a corrigir.

- Não precisa... – Draco ficou constrangido.

- Deixe que eu decida isso. Apenas coma logo, volte a dormir, fique bom, para poder ficar com Nick. – Nina tinha um fio de tristeza no olhar, que não passou despercebido por Draco.

- Falei sério quando te pedi para ser mãe dele... – Draco tentava remediar aquela tristeza emergente.

- Eu sei, não precisa pedir. Só não quero fazer isso sem você por perto. Então me faça o favor, não se atreva a morrer. – Nina disfarçou os olhos marejados.

Malfoy esboçou um leve sorriso. Apesar da dor que sentia estava feliz. Era estranho ter alguém além de sua mãe e Twinky para cuidar dele. _**"Minha m**__**ã**__**e! Ela vai surtar! Tenho que mandar uma coruja o quanto antes."**_

- Senhorita Noxon, pode, por favor, pedir a sua tia para mandar uma coruja tranqüilizando meus pais? Por enquanto não sei se é aconselhável apresentar Nick aos avós. – Pediu Draco preocupado.

- Realmente não vejo problemas, uma vez que a adaptação do seu filho está sendo no mínimo satisfatória. Eles vindo, podemos prepará-los melhor. É Só uma sugestão. – Nina expressava-se com sinceridade.

- Você tem razão, não posso privá-los do neto para sempre. Tudo bem... Peça a Dryade que os convide para um chá conosco, quando ela julgar oportuno.

Draco tomou a poção e voltou a dormir. Nina fez o que ele pediu. Lucius e Narcissa provavelmente estariam ali em dois dias pelo convite da tia. Agora as coisas se complicavam mesmo. Avós. Nina não teria espaço naquela família feliz. Esse pensamento a deixava cada vez mais infeliz. Ela evitou que os dois conversassem naquele dia. Porém não podia fazer isso para sempre...

oOo

Desculpem a demora! Agradeço a todos que acompanham a história, é bom saber o que vocês pensam acerca da história, então não sejam tímidos deixem seu recado, não dói nada e deixa um autor feliz!

Jinhos da Belle


	7. A Difícil Arte de Ceder

_**Capítulo 7- **_

_**A Difícil Arte de Ceder**_

Nina acordou decidida a colocar Nick em contato com o pai. Já era hora de ver como os dois se sairiam. Apostava no seu garotinho. Era educado e retribuía o amor que era lhe dado. E Draco com certeza tinha muito amor. Ela podia sentir.

- Antes de sair com a Twinky, acorde seu pai, por favor. – Disse casualmente escondendo sua ansiedade.

- Sim senhorita.

Nick escalou a cama e ficou ao lado de Draco imóvel por um momento, Nina o observava de longe. Ele apontou o dedinho e tocou o braço do pai de leve. Depois rolou os olhos se aproximou do ouvido de Malfoy e disse com cuidado.

- Pa-pai? – Sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro. Como não houve resposta ele postou suas mãozinhas nas bochechas de Draco e chacoalhou de leve.

- A senhorita Nina não gosta de falar duas vezes, ela mandô acordá! Papai? – Nick falava baixo, mas já estava impaciente.

Draco abria os olhos e por um momento se assustou com o garoto em cima de si. - O que você disse filho?

- Que a senhorita Nina mandô acordá... Papai, quando vai poder me levar para voar? – Nick ainda estava entusiasmado com a idéia de voar.

- Voar? – Draco não entendeu.

- Nick meu bem, deixa o seu papai respirar. E saia de cima dele, ele está machucado lembra? O que dizemos quando acordamos? – Interferiu Nina.

- Bom dia Senhor. – O garoto colocou seu ar mais aristocrático e cumprimentou o pai.

- Bom dia meu filho. Posso te abraçar? – Draco tinha em seu estômago uma revoada de besouros. Era emoção demais ouvir a voz de seu filho pela primeira vez. Por um segundo imaginou o que havia perdido em cinco anos.

Nick olhou para Nina, como poderia fazer aquilo sem machucar o pai? Nina percebeu.

- Com cuidado. – Orientou a garota.

Malfoy o abraçou como se fosse a primeira vez, seu cheiro ainda era o mesmo. O que se lembrava. Nina percebeu o brilho de lágrimas fugidias dos olhos do Malfoy mais velho. A cena a comoveu. Também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Malfoy o soltou temendo assustar o garoto. Em seu peito um misto de alívio e felicidade. Algo que sentiu somente quando pôs os olhos nele pela primeira vez.

- Quando vai me levar pra voar? – Nick insistia na pergunta.

- Em breve. Mas, como... – Draco pediu socorro para Nina.

- Potter nos levou pra voar no dia seguinte a sua saída. Desde então ele não me dá um segundo de paz. Eu não vôo, não vejo Potter desde o dia em que você foi resgatado, e Nick é insistente. – Informou Nina com um sorriso no rosto.

- Voou com Potter? – Draco estava furioso de ciúmes.

- O Tio Harry só deu uma voltinha, a senhorita Nina se sentiu mal. Mas, ele prometeu que me levaria para voar novamente. Mas, agora eu quero que o senhor me leve. O senhor sabe voar? – Nick inquiriu curioso.

- Claro que sei! – Seu mau humor crescia a olhos vistos.

Nina percebeu a irritação de Draco e tratou de intervir. – Acho melhor você leva-lo agora Twinky.

- Sim senhora. Vamos pequeno mestre. – Foi puxando Nick da cama que começou a dar birra.

- Quero ir com meu pai! – Disse resoluto.

- Nick meu bem seu pai não pode sair da cama. Lembra? – Nina tentava ficar calma com a manha do garoto.

Nick se aproximou novamente de Draco e disse baixinho: - Pede pra senhorita Nina te dar um beijo que sara mais depressa!

- Acho que ela não vai querer! – Rebateu Draco no mesmo tom.

- Senhorita Nina, pode dar um beijo no papai pra ele sarar logo? – Disparou Nick sufocando risos do pai.

- Nick! – Nina ficou vermelha. Dryade acabava de entrar no quarto e ouviu o pedido do menino, olhou para Nina procurando pela resposta. Por fim estavam todos rindo.

- Podem ir. Obedeça a Twinky! – Nina tratou de despachar o garoto antes que ele causasse mais estrago.

- Por que mandou que ele saísse? – Draco reclamou.

- Porque você precisa se alimentar e voltar a dormir. – Explicou Nina pacientemente. Seguida a afirmação muda de Dryade.

- Eu estou bem Tia Dry e... – Foi interrompido pela medibruxa.

- Acho que vou acrescentar mais uma maldição em você se continuar a me chamar assim! Não vou te dar alta. Capricharam dessa vez. Eu não quero correr riscos. – Dryade tentava colocar um tom severo na voz, mas sempre falhava.

- Nick já o aceitou. Vocês terão todo tempo do mundo. – Interviu Nina.

- E enquanto eu durmo Potter leva meu filho pra voar. – O ciúme voltava com toda a intensidade, _**"Onde já se viu o Potter me roubar o primeiro vôo do meu filho?". **_Pensou o loiro.

- Sinto muito senhor Malfoy! Eu não sabia da sua... Das suas pendências com o senhor Potter, posso lhe assegurar que isso não vai acontecer novamente! – A garota calma e doce acabara de perder a paciência com o mimadinho.

Nina ajudou ele a se sentar colocou a bandeja no colo dele e se afastou, contrariada com o mau humor de Draco com relação ao vôo. Como ela poderia saber? Lembrou-se que foi durante o vôo que teve a visão e voltou.

- Deveria agradecer ao senhor Potter pelo vôo. Pois foi ele que desencadeou a visão que possibilitou o seu resgate. – Nina desapareceu pela porta do quarto, deixando Dryade e Draco atônitos.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Draco ainda digerindo o que a garota tinha dito.

- Seu trasgo! Ela realmente não tem culpa. O senhor Potter foi ser sociável com ela. É um Gryffindor, você deveria saber que ele se aproximaria dela. Ele e os outros. Eles vieram para uma verificação de rotina naquele dia e a encontraram no lago. E eu pensei que fossem amigos. Não o entendo Draco... – Dryade parou por um segundo e compreendeu. – Está com ciúmes! – Riu baixinho, achando graça do mau humor do loiro. – Você a deixou irritada. Perdeu uma agradável companhia para o almoço... Agora coma logo! Eu não tenho muito tempo. – Dryade tinha um tom de reprovação na voz. Mas sentiu que alguma coisa existia entre os dois ali e por fim sorriu. Seria agradável ver aquilo.

Draco olhou para o prato, tinha perdido o apetite. Mas, com Dryade ali sabia que não tinha saída. Então a contra gosto comeu. Bebeu sua poção e em pouco tempo estava dormindo.

Nina aproveitou o seu mau humor e procurou pela biblioteca. Afinal ali deveria ter uma, era uma escola. Queria um livro que explicasse o que era aquele lugar. Saiu de lá com um exemplar de Hogwarts uma História. Voltou aos aposentos de Dryade sentou-se em uma poltrona confortável e se perdeu na leitura.

Dryade chegou por volta da cinco horas e a convidou para um chá. Nick concluía uma atividade que Nina havia programado para ele. O chá transcorreu em silêncio. Ambas se estudavam, Nina não tentou ler a mente de Dryade, mas sentiu que a tia erguera uma nova barreira a frente de sua mente.

- Deve ter paciência com ele. – Começou a falar com a sobrinha cautelosamente. – Muitas vezes falamos as coisas sem pensar. Ele é um Slytherin e nem sempre aceita pessoas que são diferentes dele. Apesar de pertencerem a mesma equipe, e hoje em dia serem amigos, Draco está com ciúmes! Potter levou o filho dele para voar antes dele. Conheço Potter, sei que não foi intencional. Ele não se deu conta que Draco gostaria de ter apresentado o campo de quadribol e todo o resto pessoalmente ao filho.

- Compreendo a rivalidade entre as casas e posso dizer que Malfoy terá uma sincope quando souber que Nick é um Gryffindor legítimo. Acho que será o primeiro Malfoy na casa de Gryffindor. Eu também, mas, já passei da idade do chapéu seletor. Acho que teremos um pequeno problema por aqui. – Nina sorriu parcamente para a tia.

- Como sabe tudo isso sobre as casas. Invadiu a mente de quem? – Dryade fez uma cara de muito brava.

- A sua com certeza não foi. Depois de todas as barreiras que ergueu, não sei se poderia. Engana-se novamente a meu respeito. Não saio por aí lendo mentes indiscriminadamente. Isso é errado. Mas, para responder a sua pergunta achei a biblioteca. Ela é grande e tem uma infinidade de livros. – Sorriu zombeteira para a tia que já mudara de cara.

Nina pegou o livro sobre a poltrona e entregou a Dryade.

- Hogwarts, uma História. Estou realmente surpresa, a senhorita é uma caixinha de surpresas. Bem, peço desculpas pelos escudos. E pela acusação infundada. É realmente uma aluna aplicada. E a maneira com que cuida do meu afilhado e do garotinho me surpreende a cada dia. Sinto-me honrada em tê-la como sobrinha. E também de ser sua professora. – Disse a medibruxa muito orgulhosa.

- Fico feliz que não a tenha irritado com minha estadia aqui. – Nina estava vermelha e constrangida.

- De forma alguma. Nem se nota que há um garotinho de cinco anos em meus aposentos. A educação dele é primorosa, digna de um Malfoy. E vejo que isso é um pouco mérito seu. – Afirmou a tia.

- É madrinha de Draco? Pode me falar sobre a família Malfoy? – Perguntou Nina curiosa.

- Na realidade não. O padrinho dele morreu na guerra. – Dryade empalideceu, respirou fundo e continuou. – Na realidade não queria tocar no assunto. Com relação aos Malfoys, foram uma das famílias bruxas mais ricas do nosso mundo. Hoje a fortuna deles está bem reduzida. Draco tem suas reservas eu sei, herança adiantada da mãe quando se casou, dinheiro não seria problema para eles. Trata-se de sangues-puros, que significa que pertencem a uma linhagem muito antiga de bruxos que nunca se uniram a trouxas...

Nina havia percebido o mal estar da tia com relação ao padrinho de Draco. E também os escudos que havia levantado. Havia algo ali ela podia sentir. A conversa se transformou em aula e depois em conversa novamente até que chegou a hora do jantar. Nick já havia tomado seu banho. E estava sentado em uma poltrona, um tanto inquieto.

- Senhorita Nina, posso acordar o Papai? – Perguntou entediado.

Nina olhou para Dryade que respondeu ao garotinho.

- Pode sim, pergunte a ele se quer se levantar e comer conosco, está bem?

- Sim senhora! – Nick correu para a cama e parou de repente lembrando-se que deveria ter cuidado. Subiu na cama e sussurrou no ouvido de Malfoy algumas vezes.

- Oi carinha! – Draco já se acostumava com a voz do filho.

- Boa noite senhor! – Disse com aquele ar aristocrático que fazia Malfoy explodir de orgulho.

- Boa noite. Voou hoje? – Perguntou Draco tentando colocar seu melhor sorriso no rosto, ainda que sorrir fosse complicado por conta dos hematomas que ainda tinha.

- Não senhor o Tio Harry não apareceu. – Disse chateado.

- Peça a Tia Dry que chame o Tio Harry aqui. – Orientou Draco.

Nick saiu correndo em direção a saleta onde Dryade e Nina estavam.

- Tia Dry, Tia Dry. O papai falou pra senhora chamar o Tio Harry aqui. – O garoto era uma felicidade só!

- O que? – Dryade levantou-se encaminhando a passos rápidos até o quarto seguida do garoto e de Nina. - Está com febre? Delirando? – A medibruxa parou em frente ao garoto colocando a mão em sua testa. – Ensinou o garoto a me chamar assim e quer ver o Potter?

- Calma Dry. Não vou matar o Potter. Só aproveitar um pouco das habilidades de vôo dele, depois de mim ele é o melhor. E de mais a mais Nick quer voar. – Informou Draco a duas bruxas atônitas a sua frente.

- A Tia Dry mandou perguntar se o senhor quer se levantar para jantar com a gente. – Perguntou o garotinho que já havia subido na cama novamente.

- Posso mesmo? – Perguntou ansioso.

- Vamos tentar, mas, sem excessos ok? – Concordou Dryade.

Nina que estava ao seu lado o ajudou a se sentar. Nina arrumou os travesseiros atrás dele.

- Como se sente? – Perguntou a moça meio preocupada.

- Tudo bem. – Draco informou.

Nina sentou-se ao lado dele e deixou que ele passasse o braço sobre seu ombro. As mãos de Nina enlaçaram sua cintura. Por fim levantaram. Uma tontura o alcançou e ele pendeu o rosto para muito perto do rosto dela. Ela o sentia junto de si, era impactante.

- Acho melhor voltar... – Sugeriu Nina. Dryade apenas observava atenta.

- Está passando. Estou bem. Só não me solte. – Draco tinha a respiração meio ofegante e suava frio.

Nick não perdia um movimento do pai. Nina o levou para a mesa na saleta contígua ao quarto. Draco sentia a proximidade do corpo de Nina e sentia-se bem. Após o jantar Potter apareceu. E tiveram algo parecido com uma conversa.

- Levou meu filho pra voar Potter? – Draco ainda tentava controlar seu ciúme.

- Sim levei. Quando mostrei o Campo de Quadribol pra eles. Espero que não fique irritado. – Disse Harry já imaginando a reação do amigo.

- Irritado? Não. Gostaria que o levasse novamente, não voarei tão cedo e o garoto quer voar. Poderia, por favor, leva-lo? – Draco havia engolido todo seu orgulho naquele momento.

- Sim claro. Passarei amanhã cedo. Tem treino da Slytherin pela manhã. Ouvi alguns alunos da sua antiga casa falando a respeito no corredor ainda agorinha. – Potter sorriu. Isso com certeza agradaria ao loiro.

- Perfeito! – Draco acabava de cair na armadilha de Potter, a irritação havia passado. – Poderia pedir à ruiva que levasse Nina para conhecer a escola que sua filha estuda?

Harry ficou surpreso, as bruxas também. – Com toda certeza, mandamos uma coruja marcando a visita.

- Mais uma coisa, poderia colocar um segurança de confiança com eles para mim? – A voz de Draco se tornou preocupada. – Enquanto esses comensais malditos não forem todos presos, nós não estamos seguros.

- Pode contar conosco, e quanto ao segurança você já os tem. Eu coloquei um e Lucius mandou mais dois. Os escudos e os feitiços de proteção de Hogwarts estão ativos. Aqui ainda é o lugar mais seguro da terra. Descanse. Está tudo bem.

- Obrigado Potter. – disse Malfoy sinceramente.

- Até amanhã. – Potter se despediu.

Harry se despediu deixando Malfoy mais tranqüilo, sua família estava bem afinal. Potter por sua vez saiu de lá estranhamente feliz. Draco colocando seu filho na escola de sua filha? Isso ninguém iria acreditar.

- Agora eu quero os Malfoys na cama! – Anunciou Nina.

- Ah! Só mais um pouquinho... – Nick choramingou.

- Não Nick. Já pro banheiro escovar os dentes. – Insistiu Nina.

Nick marchou para o banheiro e Nina ajudou Draco a voltar para a cama. Dryade já havia se retirado também. O dia terminava bem. Draco esperou que Nina colocasse seu filho na cama e que o pequeno dormisse. Precisava se desculpar com a garota.

- Tenho que me desculpar pela maneira com que falei com você hoje... – Draco estava um tanto constrangido.

- Já fez isso trazendo Potter aqui. Sei o quanto deve ter sido difícil. Agora entendo muita coisa. Andei pesquisando. – Nina sorriu.

- Então estou perdoado? – Draco arriscou.

- Está senhor Malfoy, já que faz tanta questão disso! – Nina percebeu que Draco estava aliviado. Nina brindou Malfoy com um lindo sorriso, que deixou o loiro desconcertado.

- Pode me chamar de Draco. Acho que temos intimidade o suficiente para você me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Até já dividimos a cama! – Brincou Draco.

- Sim. É, já dividimos a mesma cama. E o amor de um garotinho... E o segredo de um cofre. Alguns diriam que estamos comprometidos até o pescoço! – Acrescentou Nina.

Draco riu. Era um sorriso meio forçado, mas, deu mais beleza ao seu rosto bem feito. Seus hematomas estavam quase desaparecidos. Nina colocava os travesseiros às suas costas fazendo com que ficasse confortável, roçando os cabelos no rosto de Draco quando terminou de arrumá-los. Sentou-se na beirada da cama. Pegou as mãos de Draco e pareceu estudar os traços do garoto.

- Já conhecia seu rosto. – Disse ternamente a garota.

- E eu o seu. – Devolveu Draco no mesmo tom.

- Quando se vive em um orfanato com certos poderes, é necessário nos manter atentos. A primeira vez que sonhei com você era uma garotinha assustada que havia sido punida. Você me ensinou a ler mentes... – Nina voltava a um tempo em que julgava a muito esquecido.

Draco procurou na memória e se lembrou da cena. Eram sonhos tão reais que jamais esqueceu.

- E depois te ensinei a controlar a vontade dos trouxas. Nada muito sério, pois éramos crianças ainda. E depois disso, nossas aulas de Legilimência ficaram cada vez mais fortes. Você se tornava uma bruxa poderosa, pois concentrou seu poder só nisso. E com o dom de sensitiva que herdou de sua mãe... – Draco também se lembrava e com carinho.

- Você se lembra! Você estava lá o tempo todo! – Nina estava eufórica.

- Eu não sei como sei de tudo isso, mas agora, sinto que é tudo verdade. E você encontrou o meu filho. – Draco tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- De coração Draco faço tudo que posso para que Nick e você tenham um bom relacionamento. Olha assim que tudo estiver bem, vou voltar para a Londres trouxa. Não ficarei entre você e o garoto. – Informou Nina.

- Você não entende. Amo meu filho. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que realmente amei. E ele nunca vai me perdoar por tirá-la de nossas vidas. Quero que fique. Não só pelo Nick... Bem... Er...

Draco estava vermelho, muito constrangido, não sabia como poderia falar tão intimamente com alguém que acabara de conhecer. Não queria ver a garota longe.

- Não preciso de outro elfo doméstico. Nick precisa do seu amor. Foi você que o protegeu naquela noite. Foi você que andou quilômetros por ele. Foi você que enfrentou aurores para que ele não saísse de perto de você. Não posso explicar. A verdadeira mãe dele jamais agiria assim por ele. Eu não poderia escolher outra mãe para Nick. E se eu não sobreviver quero que ele fique com alguém que provou ser digna da minha confiança. Nós bruxos temos um ritual de responsabilidade que dá a pessoa laços mágicos que equivalem à paternidade ou a maternidade. Pense nisso. Gostaria que o fizesse. – Draco disse firmemente.

Nina tinha lágrimas nos olhos que não conseguira conter. Sim ela queria Nick. Draco ergueu o rosto de Nina e com os polegares secou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Os dedos finos e pálidos do garoto contrastavam com a pele dourada de Nina. Constrangida ela se afastou dele, pegou o frasco de poção e entregou a ele.

- Beba. Já abusou demais por hoje. Prometo que quando Dryade te der alta conversaremos sobre o que quiser. – Prometeu Nina.

- É uma promessa? Vou cobrar! – Brincou Draco.

- Sim é uma promessa seu bobo!

Draco tomou a poção e dormiu. Nina depositou um delicado beijo em sua testa. Nick acordou, abriu os olhos e flagrou o beijo.

- Senhorita Nina vai curar o papai?

- Talvez, meu bem, talvez. – Nina aproximou-se da cama cobrindo melhor o garotinho. – Agora é hora de menininhos bonzinhos dormirem, feche os olhinhos e durma meu anjo!

- Boa noite senhorita Nina.

- Durma com os anjinhos meu bem! – Nina depositou um delicado beijo na testa do garoto.

Nina ficou acordada por um bom tempo olhando para os Malfoys. Pensando em tudo aquilo. Não se separaria de Nick. Nunca mais. Ele seria seu filho e ninguém mais o faria sofrer novamente. Dormiu embalando sua nova posição na vida do garotinho. A de mãe dele.

oOo

Agradeço a todos que estão lendo e deixando coments tão carinhosos! Espero que tenham gostado! Semana que vem tem mais!

Jinhos da Belle


	8. A Difícil Arte de Proteger

_**Capítulo 8- **_

_**A Difícil Arte de Proteger**_

Os poderes de sensitiva de Nina foram tomando proporções dentro de uma atmosfera de magia. Ela podia experimentar sensações que nunca havia experimentado. O mundo a sua volta pulsava e ela sentia a essência da magia dentro de si.

Levantou-se naquela manhã com a sensação de perigo. Dryade já havia saído para as aulas da manhã e tudo ali estava quieto. Foi para o banheiro e resolveu relaxar um pouco. Ficou ali um tempo, apenas se concentrando em tudo que havia acontecido desde então.

Já estava saindo quando ouviu movimento no quarto. Seus instintos afloraram instantaneamente. Olhou pela fresta da porta e viu quando um garoto de uniforme apontava a varinha para Draco, viu quando um raio colorido saiu dela. Nesse momento entrou no quarto e se atirou na frente da varinha recebendo o cruciatos. Seu corpo convulsionava-se no chão, gritou com a dor de mil adagas invadindo seu corpo acordando Nick e Draco. Os outros dois garotos sacaram suas varinhas e se preparavam para acertar os Malfoys. Quando a magia de Nick se manifestou, os archotes começaram a voar em cima dos agressores, criando uma distração, tempo suficiente para Draco desajeitadamente pegar sua varinha no criado.

- Expeliarmus! Twinky!

Draco desmaiou e a elfa aparatou no quarto vendo que sua família era atacada. Aparatou novamente dentro da sala de aula de Dryade, alertando a professora, voltando para o quarto no mesmo instante. Dryade e alguns alunos do sétimo ano correram para seus aposentos. A magia de Nina também havia se manifestado, depois que Draco havia desarmado seu agressor, compondo um fraco escudo a sua volta. Autodefesa.

Dryade entrou nos aposentos e juntamente com os outros alunos, a maior parte de griffyndors. Estuporaram os dois alunos que ainda tinham problemas com os archotes. Dryade mandou um patrono a Harry no Ministério. Os outros professores apareceram em seguida com a situação já sob controle. O escudo de Nina continuou por um bom tempo, mesmo com ela desacordada. Dryade cuidou de Draco, e Twinky tentava acalmar Nick, para que sua magia se estabilizasse. Era um bruxinho forte para a idade.

Harry com sua equipe apareceu minutos depois... Eles levaram os garotos para o Ministério sob custódia.

Nos aposentos de Dryade, ela colocava a sobrinha na cama, Nina estava bem, iria acordar com uma bela dor de cabeça, nada que poções não aliviassem. Nick olhava tudo com os olhinhos assustadiços.

- Meu bem... – Dryade se aproximou devagar do garotinho. – Olha está tudo bem, Nina vai ficar bem está só dormindo.

- E o papai Tia Dry? – Sua voz não era mais que um sussurro.

- Ele também meu anjinho, agora a Tia Dry quer você seja um bom menino e tome essa poção. – Levou o frasco à boquinha do garoto que bebeu seu conteúdo e depois voltou a deitar.

Dryade ficou ali no quarto o dia todo. Reforçou os feitiços de proteção do local só por prevenção. Sabia que finalmente havia acabado. Podia sentir isso. A confirmação veio com uma coruja de Harry e McGonagall que veio dar a notícia que mais dois garotos haviam sido levados a mando do ministério. Todos de sua casa. Ela tinha um ninho de serpentes. Bem debaixo do seu nariz.

- Você saberia meu amor... Sev você me faz tanta falta... – Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos escuros na penumbra do quarto.

oOo

Nina acordou meio dolorida no final da tarde. Estava um pouco desorientada, mas a tia a tranqüilizou. Explicou tudo que havia acontecido com ela. A garota levantou-se e sentou na beirada da cama de Nick, constatando que o garotinho só dormia. Notou também a tristeza nos olhos da tia. Foi até a cama de Draco como se precisasse de tempo. Retirou uma mecha de cabelos platinados do rosto do rapaz que transparecia dor.

- Ele não me parece bem... A senhora menos ainda... – Disse Nina apreensiva.

- Fique tranqüila meu bem, agora tudo acabou. Hogwarts está segura novamente. Que tal um chá? Não comeu nada o dia todo! – Dryade ofereceu carinhosa.

- Sim... E que tal uma conversa franca? Somos uma família agora. Vejo a sua tristeza há muito tempo. – Nina segurou a tia pelos ombros forçando a medibruxa a olhar para ela.

- Isso seria bom... Não sei se estou pronta... – Dryade desvencilhou-se da sobrinha e ambas foram para a saleta contigua ao quarto. – Twinky! – O estalido alto marcou a aparição do pequeno ser. – Traga chá para nós duas, por favor.

O chá foi servido e apreciado em silêncio. Ambas se estudavam. Por fim Dryade respirou fundo e começou.

- Logo que a guerra terminou, Harry me procurou. Eu estava no Saint Mungus, absorvida em meu trabalho. Naquele momento estava muito preocupada com a falta de informações de Severus Snape. Quando olhei para Harry eu soube. Meu grande amor não havia sobrevivido. Severus era agente duplo, para muitos e mesmo para Harry era um comensal. Harry esteve com ele em seus últimos minutos e recuperou a memória dele que provava sua lealdade a Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fenix e muitas outras explicações para Harry que também o havia julgado mal.

- Sinto muito tia, eu... – Nina estava constrangida. Dryade apenas sorriu fracamente.

- A guerra acabou a seis anos, eu fiquei ocupando o lugar de Severus na reabertura de Hogwarts. Ano passado, organizando a biblioteca particular de Severus encontrei um pergaminho escondido com um feitiço, li com cuidado. Ao final a letra caprichada de Severus escreveu magicamente, "_**Te Amo Dry**_". Depois disso eu comecei a ter sonhos que me levavam a algum lugar, não consigo saber onde. Vejo Severus deitado em uma cama. Posso sentir que está vivo. Um poderoso feitiço o envolve. Depois pesquisei o que continha o pergaminho, era um feitiço de localização. Mas não funcionou... – Dryade limpava uma lágrima teimosa.

- Mas, se Severus está morto, isso é só uma ilusão Tia. – Nina concluiu mais para si.

- Nunca encontramos o corpo de Severus Snape, temos só uma lápide que Harry colocou ao lado de outros membros da Ordem da Fenix. Sua tumba está vazia...

Nina nesse momento entendeu. Severus Snape tentava se comunicar com sua tia. E talvez estivesse vivo. Valia a pena tentar acha-lo então.

- Pode me mostrar o pergaminho tia? – Nina pediu.

Dryade o tirou do bolso interno de suas vestes. Nunca se separava dele. – Aqui meu bem.

Nina retirou seu pingente de borboleta. Ele retinha sua magia. Concentrou-se para que ela não fosse lançada na saleta sem controle. Pegou o pergaminho entre as mãos e leu com atenção.

- Estou em um quarto parcamente iluminado por archotes, uma cama encostada a uma parede, uma cômoda no lado oposto. Um grande espelho bisotado preso na parede acima da cômoda. Ao lado da cama um criado mudo com um castiçal. No leito um homem de uns cinqüenta anos cabelos negros envolto por uma luz âmbar. Não posso me aproximar. A porta está entreaberta, passo por ela e ganho o corredor largo com a mesma iluminação do quarto. Quadros na parede... Eles estão cobertos. No fim do corredor uma escada que sobe a algum lugar, isso parece um porão... – Nina tinha um sangramento nasal. Quando Dryade percebeu interrompeu a visão. Recolocando o pingente de volta ao pescoço da sobrinha.

- Calma querida, respira. Eu não deveria ter deixado você fazer isso, eu estou perdendo a noção do dever. – A medibruxa fez um feitiço rápido parando o sangramento da garota.

- Tudo bem tia só estou um pouco tonta. Mas, o que foi que eu vi? Não conheço o lugar, tão pouco a pessoa. – Nina estava meio confusa.

Dryade tirou do bolso uma foto dos dois juntos. A única que tinham tirado em Devon. – A pessoa que descreveu para mim é este aqui?

- Sim Tia! – Pela intimidade do casal Nina sabia que era Severus.

- Severus Snape. – Dryade falou pegando a foto de volta guardando-a novamente.

- Tenho que voltar lá e descobrir onde é este lugar. Ele vive tia tenho certeza, temos que acha-lo e trazer ele de volta pra cá! – Nina estava agitada.

- Calma meu bem! Hey calma... Não quero você esgotando sua magia assim...

- Mas Tia...

- Não Nina, assim que você aprender a controlar esse dom e sua magia voltaremos a conversar. Estou feliz minha querida! Eu pensei que estava louca de saudade e tristeza, porque mesmo depois de cinco anos não consegui esquecer o amor que sinto por ele! Você descreveu com detalhes o sonho que tenho quase todos os dias por mais de um ano! – Abraçou a sobrinha com carinho. – Agora que tal acordar os Malfoys no quarto ao lado? Já é hora do jantar e Nick precisa se alimentar.

Nina teve que aceitar a ordem carinhosa da tia por hora é claro, ela com certeza voltaria a procurar por Severus Snape. Ela não sabia quem ele era, mas era importante para a tia então seria importante para ela. Encaminhou-se para o quarto enquanto sua tia providenciava o jantar. Acordou Nick que ainda estava um pouco assustado. Mas olhando para a professora sem nenhum arranhão a sua frente abraçou-a forte.

- Hey carinha, calma. Pode devolver meu pescoço, por favor? – O garotinho se afastou um pouco. – Obrigada! Como está? Dormiu bem?

- Sim senhorita Nina. – Nick ofereceu um lindo sorriso para a professora.

- Que tal acordar seu pai para o jantar? Me ajuda? – Nina tentava desviar o medo que o garotinho ainda sentia.

- Sim senhorita Nina!

Nina o tomou no colo e foi para a cama de Draco. O garotinho com cuidado sussurrava ao ouvido do pai, enquanto Nina segurava sua mão.

- Pode abrir os olhos para mim Draco? – Nina incentivou.

- Vamos papai acorda logo! – Nick foi sempre meio impaciente.

- O que aconteceu meu anjo? – Draco perguntou ainda de olhos fechados preocupado.

- Está tudo bem agora. Vamos abra os olhos. – Draco lutava para abrir os olhos, também sentia medo do que encontraria, mas as vozes de seu filho e de Nina davam a ele coragem suficiente.

- Oi filho... – Draco se sentia meio fraco, mas abraçou o filho.

- Tome isso Draco vai se sentir melhor, ainda não sei como conseguiu conjurar aquele feitiço com tanta intensidade, Nielsen ainda estava desacordado quando cheguei. Mais eficiente ainda por chamar Twinky. Duzentos pontos para o treinamento de auror do ministério! – disse Dryade enquanto Draco tomava uma poção estimulante.

Antes que Draco pudesse falar algo, batidas a porta são ouvidas, Nina olha para a tia, ela também está assustada.

- Tudo bem querida, ninguém entra em Hogwarts sem autorização. – Encaminhou-se até a porta abrindo-a. – Lucius, Narcisa! – Dryade abriu mais a porta e fez com que entrassem. Lucius foi logo se adiantando.

- Boa noite professora Noxon, perdoe-nos o adiantado da hora, mas ficamos sabendo dos atentados e...

- Não precisa se desculpar Malfoy, você e Narcissa são bem vindos aos meus aposentos a qualquer hora, você sabe bem disso! Venham, Draco está no quarto e acordado.

Dryade introduziu o casal no quarto. Fazendo as apresentações.

- Esta é minha sobrinha, Nina Noxon.

- Senhorita... – Lucius fez uma reverencia educada. – Filho? Como está?

Lucius e Narcisa não tiravam os olhos de Nick apesar da preocupação com o filho.

- Tudo bem pai...? – Nick tinha agarrado a mão de Draco firmemente. – É o meu pai filho. E minha mãe. – Draco cochichou para Nick acalmando o garoto. E voltando-se aos pais. – Pai, mãe, este é Nicholas Alexander Malfoy, meu filho e de Pansy.

- Mas... Como?...

Narcisa perdeu o equilíbrio e Lucius a segurou em tempo. Dryade convocou a poltrona para mais perto e atendeu a amiga. Depois de alguns minutos de desconforto inicial Nick soltou-se de Draco e se aproximou de Narcisa.

- Boa noite senhora. – Nick naquela pose aristocrática que sempre assumia quando cumprimentava alguém, estendeu a mão para Narcisa.

- Boa noite mocinho.

Narcisa não continha as lágrimas e Nick não entendia bem esse universo feminino em que elas choravam quando estavam contente também. Então ele abraçou a avó como fazia quando Nina chorava. Ninguém entendeu bem a aceitação do garotinho. Ele tinha tudo para estar revoltado com a perda dos pais, mas o fato é que ele nunca sentiu a família trouxa como família. Sua magia tinha afinidade com a magia de Nina, apesar de a garota ter sua magia contida. E parecia ter afinidade com os avós também. Draco sentiu-se orgulhoso do filho. A cena arrancou lágrimas de todos, até mesmo de Lucius. Apesar de o bruxo disfarçar bem suas emoções.

Jantaram todos juntos. Draco contou todos os acontecimentos aos pais. Acharam melhor não remover o filho dos cuidados da medibruxa, mas assim que tivesse alta iriam para a mansão. Fato que deixou Nina apavorada. Não queria deixar a Tia muito menos Nick.

Quando todos se retiraram e Nick já havia dormido. Draco puxou Nina para uma conversa.

- Que idéia maluca foi aquela de se atirar na frente do feitiço que era para mim? Ouvi bem quando Dry contou para meu pai. – Draco perguntou sério.

- Draco eu não sabia como te proteger naquele momento, apenas sabia que aquele raio não seria nada bom para você. E de fato é um feitiço horrível!

- Eu sei meu anjo, mas... Olha... – Draco estava desconcertado com a ação da garota que também o deixava assim sempre que sorria, mas agora ela não sorria. Uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos. – Olha tudo bem... Estou grato, mas não faça mais isso, poderia ter sido um feitiço de morte.

- Draco, não quero ver você morto...

Draco limpou seu rosto com os polegares, a atração era grande, colou seus lábios aos dela num beijo terno. Afastaram-se constrangidos.

- Vou sarar logo agora! – Brincou Draco e Nina sorriu, voltando a colar seus lábios nos dele.


	9. A Difícil Arte da Invisibilidade

_**Capítulo 9- **_

_**A Difícil Arte da Invisibilidade**_

Harry e sua equipe finalmente conseguiram prender os últimos comensais a solta. Agora eles estavam bem trancados em Azkaban e muitos já com julgamento, prestes a serem beijados. Tudo voltava ao normal.

Dois dias depois, Draco recebeu alta e decidiu ir para a mansão com Nick. Draco ainda não fazia feitiços. Mas podia andar livremente pelos jardins da mansão, mais apropriado para Nick que teria o carinho da avó. Nina não os acompanhou apesar da insistência de Draco. Preparou Nick que não estava com uma carinha boa diante da novidade de Nina ficar, mas obedeceu a professora. Quando Draco foi se despedir da garota, Nina tirou uma corrente do pescoço, ela continha uma pequena chave.

- Acredito que isso é seu. – Ela disse sorrindo fracamente.

- Obrigado.

- Espero nunca mais vê-la. – Nina segurava suas lágrimas.

- Mas... – Draco estava confuso.

- Cada vez que você passar ela para mim significa que você corre perigo. E eu não quero que você nos deixe Draco. Agora vai! Seus pais o esperam ansiosamente.

Nina abraçou Nick e deu um passo para traz ficando ao lado da tia, enquanto Draco saia pela porta. Uma carruagem o aguardava nos portões de Hogwarts. Draco parou na porta e olhou para a garota de cabelos vermelhos. Tinha o semblante cansado e sombrio. Voltou-se e abraçou a garota a sua frente que aceitou o toque. Era reconfortante estar nos braços fortes do loiro. Assim que eles saíram, ela não escapou da tia.

- Por que em nome de Merlin não foi com ele? – Dryade não entendia.

- Ainda não tia. Ainda não é hora. E de mais a mais eu não sou da família e eles precisam de um momento familiar. Eu só iria atrapalhar. – Disse Nina saindo da sala da tia limpando uma lágrima para que a tia não visse seu sofrimento.

- Não senhora! Não vai fugir assim! – Dryade foi atrás dela. – O que há aqui? – Dryade a segurou pelos ombros forçando a garota a encará-la.

- Eu não sei tia, eu não sei...

Nina se jogou nos braços da tia, chorava agarrada a ela.

Ao contrário da sobrinha Dryade sabia bem o que era aquilo. Nina estava sim apaixonada pelos Malfoys. E isso não era uma novidade de toda ruim, seu quase afilhado era de uma personalidade difícil, mas sua sobrinha saberia dobrar a serpente.

oOo

As aulas com Dryade, bem como a convivência entre as duas melhorava a cada dia. Ela era uma aluna aplicada o que enchia a professora de poções de orgulho. Elas não se invadiam mais em busca de pensamentos.

- Sonhei com a Senhora ontem professora. Era passado, discutia com um homem. Ambos pareciam desesperados. Tive medo.

Dryade pareceu ficar mais pálida que o normal. E seus olhos mostraram uma tristeza profunda.

- Nunca aceitei bem a morte de Severus. Agora com esses sonhos que tenho desde o ano passado. Isso me consome. Mas seu sonho com certeza mostra nossas discussões durante a guerra. Eu queria que ele não voltasse mais quando o lorde o chamasse. O coisa-ruim estava cada vez mais desconfiado dele e eu temia por sua vida, com razão.

- Vamos tentar novamente tia? Controlo melhor meus poderes agora. Tenho certeza de que vou encontrá-lo.

- Não meu bem, ainda é perigoso. E não se fala mais nisso. – Dryade levantou-se para realmente encerrar a aula e o assunto.

Nina estava resoluta. Só havia um detalhe. Como pegar o pergaminho que vivia nas vestes da tia? Se ao menos pudesse ficar invisível...

oOo

Na Mansão Malfoy...

- Filho preciso conversar com você. – Pediu Narcisa formalmente.

- Sim mãe, o que há? – Draco voltou-se no corredor e adentrou o estúdio da mãe.

- Meu amor, sei o quanto se esforça para a adaptação do meu neto, mas creio que o pequenino está tremendamente triste. Seja lá o que for, você precisa resolver isso meu bem.

- Sim mãe, a senhora tem toda a razão. A sobrinha da doutora Noxon é a responsável por essa tristeza. E eu não sei por que ela não veio conosco. – Disse Draco sinceramente para a mãe.

- Draco, Draco. Ela, bem como seu filho, descobriu que tem uma nova família e você quer separar a garota da tia? E você arrancou o meu neto da única segurança que ele conhecia! Vocês homens são insensíveis demais! Acho que é hora de você voltar para Hogwarts.

- Amo você mãe!

Draco saiu do estúdio da mãe e ganhou o corredor sul da mansão. Tinha pressa, foi para seu quarto, convocou um elfo e ordenou que arrumasse seus pertences e os pertences do seu filho, e os mandasse para seus aposentos em Hogwarts. Pegou Nick e se despediu da mãe, Lucius estava na empresa a essa hora. Depois mandaria uma coruja ao pai.

A carruagem chegou aos portões de Hogwarts à tardinha. Nick estava realmente feliz por voltar à escola e ver sua professora. Ninguém os aguardava, era uma surpresa, mas assim que Draco pisou na escola, Nina o sentiu.

- Tia ele está aqui... – Nina estava gelada.

- Ele quem meu bem? – Perguntou a tia distraidamente enquanto terminava uma poção.

- Draco está aqui tia! – Nina pulava pela sala sem a mínima noção de postura.

- E o que ainda está fazendo aqui nesta sala, vá ao encontro deles! Anda garota! – Dryade sorriu e voltou a sua poção.

Nina se deu conta da sua ansiedade, respirou fundo se concentrou e foi ao encontro dos Malfoys, bem mais calma. Encontrou pai e filho ainda no grande salão. O garotinho se soltou do pai e correu para Nina que o levantou alto e o abraçou, e encheu seu garotinho de beijos. Chegou perto de Draco e estendeu a mão para o garoto de olhos grises que também se continha com muito custo.

- Olá Senhorita Noxon... Tudo bem? – Draco estava meio constrangido.

- Tudo senhor Malfoy... – Nina ficou visivelmente desapontada e Draco percebeu.

- Olha... Nina eu... Nós... Eu e o Nick...

- Estamos com saudade senhorita Nina! – Nick salvou a cena e o dia.

- Sou obrigada a confessar! Mais um dia e minha tia teria que me levar até a mansão. – Nina disse sinceramente.

Os olhares se cruzaram e gritaram coisas que seus lábios não foram capazes de confessar, por hora era o suficiente. Nick no colo de Nina e Draco ao seu lado. Foram para as masmorras e Nina hesitou. Não poderia deixar a tia não naquele momento. Draco dominou a situação.

- Compreendo que queira ficar com sua tia. Na verdade gostaria que ficasse com Nick. E afinal estou logo aqui do lado. Não é tão longe assim. O que acha?

- E-Eu acho ótimo! Quer dizer que vocês vieram pra ficar? Pensei que ficariam na mansão. – Nina estava surpresa.

- Mamãe tem uma percepção impar. Nos expulsou da mansão. Se é que entende.

Nina entendeu bem. Draco sentiu sua falta e Nick também. Entraram nos aposentos de Dryade que já os aguardava. Draco cumprimentou a medibruxa formalmente.

oOo

A vida de Draco em Hogwarts voltou ao normal. Nick começou a freqüentar a escola com Lily Potter, estava sendo um difícil recomeço para o garoto. Nina e Draco estavam enfrentando todos os tipos de reclamações. A sorte de ambos é que a diretora da escola infantil era uma bruxa e atendia filhos de bruxos da cidade. A magia natural de Nick perdia o controle sempre com as discussões acaloradas com Lils. Os pais dos dois já não sabiam mais o que fazer. E o primeiro mês nem havia terminado.

Nina ainda pensava em como apanhar o pergaminho da tia, até o dia em que assistindo a uma aula de Hagrid ela soube sobre um animalzinho muito interessante.

- O seminviso é encontrado no Extremo Oriente, embora não seja fácil localizá-lo, porque pode se tornar invisível quando ameaçado. Disto decorre que só pode ser visto por bruxos treinados para sua captura. – Hagrid fez uma pausa, orgulhoso de ter um exemplar para a sua aula. – O seminviso é um animal herbívoro e pacífico, cuja aparência lembra a de um gracioso macaco com grandes olhos negros e tristes, em geral escondidos sob os pêlos da cabeça. O corpo inteiro é coberto por pêlos longos, finos e sedosos. Essa pelagem é muito valorizada para a fabricação de capas de invisibilidade. Por isso vocês não podem vê-los eles ficam invisíveis quando estão assustados. Mas acredito que esse aparecerá em breve. O trato com essa criatura exige conhecimento especializado do bruxo.

Nina deixou a aula de Hagrid e foi direto para a biblioteca. Nick estava na escola então teria tempo para saber onde conseguir uma. Ficou triste, não poderia comprar uma, só existiam duas no mundo uma era de Harry. Não se deu por vencida. Foi até Harry, não fazia a mínima idéia do que diria ao auror. A verdade não era uma opção. Não poderia escancarar a vida da tia a todos. Quando chegou a sala do auror depois dos cumprimentos, sentiu que aquilo não daria certo.

- Harry, eu sei que você tem uma capa de invisibilidade... – Nina foi dizendo a queima roupa.

- Sim eu tenho. – Harry não entendeu bem onde a bruxa queria chegar com a afirmação, mas esperou.

- Poderia me emprestar por um dia ou dois? – Nina tentou.

- Se me contar para o que ela vai servir... Não, acho que nem se você me contar. Mas posso te ajudar.

- Preciso salvar alguém...

- Meu Merlin isto não está cheirando bem, o que você está querendo aprontar? – Perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Nada de errado posso te adiantar. Olha... Desculpe, eu não posso. Obrigada mesmo assim. – Nina levantou-se e foi até a porta.

- Nina! Estarei em Hogwarts amanhã com Lils para o jogo entre a Ravenclaw e Gryffindor. Posso deixar minhas coisas em seus aposentos? – Harry disse despreocupadamente.

- Claro Harry! Será um prazer!

Nina saiu de lá com a certeza de que Harry a deixaria usar a capa durante o jogo. A tia estaria corrigindo as lições de casa em sua sala, sua capa estaria dependurada no cabide a pouca distância dela. Então deveria ser mais que precisa. E rápida! Harry não ficaria com as duas crianças por muito tempo. E Nick era sua responsabilidade.

Esperar pelo dia seguinte foi um caos. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ficar tão ansiosa por algo. Mas Harry chegou na hora marcada e Nina combinou de encontrar com eles na arquibancada em poucos minutos. Assim que fechou a porta revirou as coisas de Harry, e sim a capa estava ali, como ela havia imaginado. Respirou fundo cobriu-se com a capa de frente ao espelho do seu quarto. Ficou espantada com a falta de sua imagem no espelho. Apressou-se e foi para a sala da tia, que nesse momento estava bem concentrada no que fazia. Dryade parou por um instante o que fazia, pressentindo que não estava só, mas voltou-se para os deveres logo em seguida quando constatou que estava só na sala. Nina por sua vez, foi rápida trocou os pergaminhos. Ela havia feito um pergaminho parecido para que a tia não sentisse falta dele nas vestes. Saiu rápido do escritório e voltou aos seus aposentos. Colocou a capa no lugar e correu em direção ao campo de quadribol.

Harry apenas sussurrou: - Espero não me arrepender disso nunca!

- Não vai Harry, não vai. Te devo uma! – Nina disse no mesmo tom de voz com o rosto voltado para as vassouras que voavam acima dela.

Aquele dia custou terminar. Draco parecia não querer ir embora, sua tia não chegava da reunião com os outros professores. Nick se recusava a dormir. Tudo parecia conspirar contra ela e tinha Draco querendo entrar em seus pensamentos e ela não poderia permitir; isso nunca! Por fim Draco se despediu, Nick dormiu e ela se trancou em seu quarto. Respirou fundo pegou o pergaminho, só que dessa vez leu o feitiço em voz alta. Em segundos estava de volta ao quarto que havia encontrado Severus na primeira vez. Foi para o corredor, subiu as escadas e encontrou-se em uma cozinha ampla, arrumada, porém sem sinais de uso há muito tempo, atravessou o cômodo e saiu em um pequeno corredor que terminava em um amplo hall de entrada. O local parecia abandonado, pode ver um grande brasão preso a uma das paredes, parecia Slytherin, com algumas particularidades. Viu um elfo doméstico se aproximando dela. Demorou a entender que ele podia vê-la ali. Correu para fora do local, quando ganhou o exterior olhou para trás. Era um imóvel grande, dois andares, duas torres. Correu pelos jardins abandonados e se encaminhou para um portão que estava entreaberto, saiu por ele olhou para traz novamente, para ver se era seguida. Pode ler o nome Lestrange no portão antes de ser acertada pelo elfo que a perseguia.

oOo

Agradeço a todos que estão lendo! Para os tímidos, gostaria muito de saber o que estão achando da história, nós autores vivemos nesse caso "A Difícil Arte de Adivinhar", então deixa seu comentário, faça um autor feliz!

Jinhos da Belle


	10. A Difícil Arte de Confiar

_**Capítulo 10- **_

_**A Difícil Arte de Confiar**_

Dryade chegava exausta de uma reunião enfadonha. Definitivamente ela não servia muito para aquela vida acadêmica. Contudo, sentia-se presa à casa das serpentes. Ela pensava cada vez mais em Severus e seu coração doía. Ele saberia como conduzir todo aquele ritual de aulas, notas, políticas e tudo que envolvia Hogwarts naquele momento. Apesar de ter encontrado a sobrinha, o que lhe dava novo alento naqueles dias, não era o suficiente para lhe tirar daquele abismo negro em que seu coração se encontrava. Talvez fosse melhor que voltasse a clinicar no Saint Mungus, ou talvez se atirar da torre de astronomia. Pensamentos tenebrosos passavam por sua mente.

- Sev como você me faz falta amor... – sussurrou Dryade enquanto uma lágrima teimosa caía de seus olhos.

Nesse momento Preparou-se para dormir, pegou o pergaminho dentro da capa e abriu-o como fazia todas as noites. Ele estava em branco. Por um instante ficou lívida.

- Nina!

Dryade sibilou o nome, como a sobrinha ousou desobedecer suas ordens? Vestiu seu hobby e foi até o quarto da sobrinha. Tudo que havia planejado para falar perdeu-se no momento. Em tempo a encontrou caída perto da cama, com um sangramento nasal e o pergaminho em suas mãos. A raiva da tia passou imediatamente dando lugar aos instintos de medibruxa. Com feitiços poderosos foi trazendo a sobrinha para mais perto de uma situação aceitável. A garota era forte e iria sobreviver. Alguma coisa havia acontecido. Ela detectou magia em Nina, a garota fora estuporada. Mas, aliado a isso a garota estava em transe, Dryade não detectou magia no ambiente e os feitiços de proteção estavam todos intactos então, não era um ataque real.

Dryade andava de um lado para o outro com o pergaminho na mão, onde será que a sobrinha estava? Por onde sua mente de sensitiva a levou? Abriu o pergaminho e olhou-o novamente, dessa vez notou algo mais, com a mesma letra, a palavra Lestrange aparecia ao pé do pergaminho onde até o dia anterior, última vez que o abrira, não havia nada.

Ela sabia o que significava. Precisava ser rápida. Certificou-se que a sobrinha estava estável, beijou-lhe levemente a testa.

- Obrigada meu anjo... – sussurrou com carinho.

Dryade mandou um patrono para Harry não sabia exatamente o que encontraria lá. Depois se encaminhou até a porta de Draco acordando-o. Ela não sabia bem ao certo se sua mente trabalhava ou alucinava. Encontrar Severus Snape era a sua obsessão.

- Aconteceu algo com Nick? – Perguntou meio sonolento, mas já preocupado.

- Vista-se, Nina encontrou seu padrinho. Preciso de ajuda.

Draco ficou paralisado. Ele sabia que Dryade amava seu padrinho e que jamais aceitaria sua morte, mas sair no meio da noite para procurá-lo isso já era demais! Sua madrinha não lhe deu muita chance de protestar. Então o jeito era segui-la, jamais a deixaria só em um momento tão delicado, tinha a obrigação de estar com ela, sua amiga jamais o abandonou nos tempos difíceis, então era a sua vez. Voltou aos seus aposentos e rapidamente pegou sua varinha fazendo um feitiço transfigurando suas roupas em seu uniforme de auror. Seguindo a medibruxa pelo corredor.

Dryade saiu em direção aos aposentos dela e de Nina. Draco não entendeu bem quando Dryade transfigurou duas macas e começou a levitar Nick e Nina para elas. Seu coração falhou uma batida.

- O que aconteceu com meu filho? – Disse Draco indo em direção ao filho pegando sua pequena mão. – Eles foram atacados?

- Não, Nick só está dormindo. Não o acorde. Ele ficaria assustado. Nina está estável.

Draco estava ao lado dela e ficou muito apreensivo. Mas, um alívio o percorreu quando constatou que Nick estava bem. Dryade transfigurou suas roupas em um uniforme de couro preto e justo que usava durante a guerra. Com os dois nas macas ela levitando-os para a ala hospitalar. Chamou pela curandeira que veio preocupada até a morena.

- O que aconteceu Noxon? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey já pegando sua varinha.

– Madame Pomfrey, já estabilizei minha sobrinha, ela foi estuporada durante um transe, só precisa ser monitorada, o garotinho só está dormindo. Pode ficar com eles, por favor? Tenho uma emergência. – Dryade tinha urgência na voz.

- Claro professora! Quer que eu avise alguém? – Perguntou solicita.

- Não! Apenas fique com eles. Se o estado dela piorar leve-a para o Saint Mungus, por favor. – Dryade tinha certo desespero nos olhos.

Dryade mandou um patrono para Harry assim que terminou de explicar detalhes para a curandeira. Esperou por Harry minutos intermináveis. Andava de um lado para outro em silêncio. Draco a acompanhava silencioso, apenas segurando as mãos frias de Nina.

- Dry, tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Ele está morto. Tem que aceitar. Olha...

- Não Draco ele está vivo eu sei, eu sinto. Sei que me acha insana no momento, mas acredite, seu padrinho está vivo! – Dryade havia chegado perto do afilhado e seu olhar passou o que ia ao seu coração.

Draco ainda ia falar alguma coisa, mas achou melhor voltar ao seu silêncio, nesse momento ele apenas a abraçou. Estreitou a morena em seus braços como se o gesto fosse o suficiente para aplacar a dor de sua querida amiga. Como naquele momento, queria compartilhar da esperança da morena. Como queria que Severus estivesse vivo. Perdido em seus devaneios afastou Dryade um pouco, sorriu e depositou um leve beijo em sua testa.

Dryade sentiu todo o carinho do afilhado e sua preocupação também. Ele estava mudado. Não se lembrava de demonstrações de carinho como aquela. Seu querido garoto não era dado a abraços, mas milagres aconteciam e tinha nome: Nick e Nina. Uma lágrima correu ao sentir o toque leve dos lábios do loiro. Então sorriu.

Harry chegou a Hogwarts muito preocupado. Em que enrascada Draco tinha entrado dessa vez? Ele tinha um talento surpreendente para isso. Como aquele loiro atraia problemas! Harry e Ginny não especularam muito. Um chamado de Dryade àquela hora não deveria ser para tomar chá e conversar sobre a previsão do tempo.

- O que há Noxon? – perguntou Harry que ainda transparecia um pouco de sono.

- Nina encontrou Snape preciso de ajuda. – e voltando-se para Draco. – Ele está na mansão Lestrange. Pode nos levar até lá Draco?

- Sim... – Draco estava meio confuso, o que ele estaria fazendo lá? Harry havia dito que estava morto.

- Dryade, Snape está morto, Harry disse... – ponderou Ginny já com pena da amiga.

- Sim Noxon eu o vi morrer e... – Harry ia repetir a história quando foi cortado pela morena.

- Vão me ajudar ou não? – A medibruxa perguntou com tamanha certeza que os garotos se olharam e sentiram que não tinham escolha.

Draco aproximou-se de Nina retirando uma pulseira que a garota usava, depositando um delicado beijo em sua testa, fazendo Harry virar os olhos e as garotas suspirarem. Encaminharam-se para fora dos muros da escola. Draco programou o objeto para a mansão da tia.

O imóvel estava em ruínas. Depois da guerra, os aurores invadiram o local e prenderam alguns comensais, ninguém teve o interesse de fazer nada com a mansão. Narcisa sua única herdeira, nunca esboçou nenhum interesse pelo lugar. Olharam pelo hall de entrada. Não havia nada ali com certeza.

- Não tem nada aqui Dry. Olha, encare os fatos Sev está morto. – Draco disse se aproximando da amiga, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

De súbito lembrou-se do que a sobrinha havia descrito, Nina achava que estava em um porão. Dryade correu em busca de uma escada para descer, com certeza na cozinha, os garotos correram atrás dela a contragosto, no meio do caminho encontraram o elfo. Que só não atacou os invasores, pois reconheceu a magia de Draco. O auror por sua vez fez com que o elfo mostrasse a entrada para o porão. O pequeno ser não teve como recusar. Dryade via exatamente o que a sobrinha havia descrito. Entraram e encontraram Severus envolto por um feitiço. Draco interrogou rapidamente o elfo sobre o feitiço, teve que enfeitiçar a criatura para que ele o obedecesse.

Belatrix havia encontrado Severus, ainda com um fio de vida, então o levou para a mansão e o colocou naquele feitiço para que mais tarde pudesse se vingar dele. Colocou o elfo tomando conta. A criatura como temia a senhora, mesmo depois que ela fora levada para Askabam com o marido, colocou Severus em outro feitiço parecido.

Dryade tinha que ser rápida, assim que o elfo retirasse o feitiço ela tinha que extrair o veneno de Nagine dele. E depois com feitiços estabilizar sua condição. Ele havia sido mantido congelado por cinco anos. Então sua consciência onde quer que estivesse bem como sua magia demoraria para voltar. Talvez nunca voltasse. Mas Dryade o tinha de volta finalmente.

Draco, Harry e Ginny não acreditavam no que viam. Os três estavam felizes e apreensivos com tudo que havia acontecido nas duas últimas horas. Então se colocaram em alerta na porta do aposento, para que Dryade pudesse conjurar seus feitiços em segurança. Não se sabia o que ou quem poderia passar por ali, a casa estava abandonada e poderia sim se um esconderijo de qualquer um.

Dryade concentrou-se e ordenou ao elfo que retirasse o feitiço. A aura luminosa que envolvia o corpo de Severus dissipou e ela fez um feitiço rápido e retirou o veneno que ainda contaminava o corpo do bruxo. Em seguida fez uma varredura, ele tinha sinais de início de falência múltipla nos órgãos, seu coração estava assustadoramente fraco. Por um momento pensou que iria perdê-lo.

- ENERVATE!

Os garotos voltaram o olhar para o interior sentindo que as coisas estavam saindo do controle. Dryade estava lívida.

- EU NÃO VIVI CINCO ANOS A SUA PROCURA PARA TE PERDER AGORA! REAJA MEU AMOR! ENERVATE!

Dryade havia apontado a varinha diretamente para o coração de Severus. A intensidade da energia que empregava naquele feitiço era grande. Os aurores ali presentes podiam sentir. Dryade lutava contra um inimigo obscuro. Eles já haviam presenciado cenas como aquela durante a guerra, mas Harry não suportaria enterrar mais um, não depois de cinco anos. Draco não suportaria ver a amiga sofrer mais do que havia sofrido durante todos aqueles anos em que mantinha uma silenciosa esperança de encontrá-lo vivo. A vida não poderia ser tão cruel era o que todos pensavam naquela sala.

A medibruxa foi aplicando outros feitiços aliado a poções que fez com que seu amor bebesse. Então ele foi chegando a um nível mais aceitável, no momento era tudo que ela poderia fazer. Finalmente Dryade achou seguro remover Severus daquele lugar. Ela tinha sinais de cansaço quando olhou para os aurores, seus amigos, que estavam apreensivos.

- Consegui estabilizar a situação dele. No momento é só o que posso fazer, já o preparei para a chave de portal.

Draco colocou a pulseira nas mãos do padrinho que havia sido seguro firmemente por Dryade e Harry. Sentiram-se aliviados por estarem na escola novamente. Dryade levou Severus para a área de isolamento da ala hospitalar, começando novos procedimentos ali com ele. Com a ajuda de Madame Pomfrey, finalizou com uma poção, colocou um feitiço de monitoramento e foi para área da enfermaria da ala hospitalar ver sua sobrinha. Não se permitia pensar no futuro só em procedimentos médicos. Manter sua mente ocupada a acalmava. Encontrou Draco ao lado da sobrinha. Tinha a mão dela entre as suas. Ele a amava com certeza. Sorriu para a cena. Madame Pomfrey se aproximou.

- Ela está bem minha cara. Fique tranqüila. Estarei nos meus aposentos se precisar. – A curandeira saiu deixando Dryade ainda pensativa.

- Como ele está Dry? Vai sobreviver? – Draco estava apreensivo.

- Só o tempo dirá Draco. – Ela disse com uma esperança redobrada.

- Bem, acho que essa missão está encerrada para mim. Noxon, Malfoy, se precisarem de nós, só chamar.

- Obrigada Harry, Ginny é bom poder contar com vocês. – Dryade abraçou o auror de tantas missões. E a garota igualmente.

Draco estendeu a mão para o companheiro. – Sou grato pela ajuda. Estou te devendo mais uma cicatriz! – Disse Draco tentando quebrar o clima, mas falhou. A amizade que havia se instalado entre os dois era sincera.

- Quem está contando doninha? – E todos acabaram rindo, e segurando o riso imediatamente, lembrando-se de onde estavam e do avançado da hora.


	11. A Difícil Arte de Adaptarse

_**Capítulo 11- **_

_**A Difícil Arte de Adaptar-se **_

Nina acordou em sua cama sentindo um leve toque em seus cabelos e sua mão estava envolvida por outras frias. Antes de abrir os olhos já sabia quem era, sentiu-se segura e abriu os olhos.

- Olá! Pensei que nunca iria acordar! – Draco tentava fingir uma irritação.

- Bom dia pra você também. – Nina tinha uma vaga lembrança de tudo que acontecera. A tia deveria estar furiosa com ela.

- Pra seu governo é boa tarde, e você dorme a dois dias inteiros quase! Mas fico feliz de ver seus olhos. – Draco tentava ser carinhoso.

- Minha tia... – sua voz era fraca, sua garganta estava seca e sua boca com um gosto amargo denunciando a presença de poções. Definitivamente os bruxos tinham que conhecer a farmacologia trouxa. Fazer poções em cápsulas viria bem a calhar.

- Estou aqui minha querida. – Dryade se aproximou do outro lado da cama, Nina olhou pela primeira vez para Nick que não parava de mexer em seu cabelo em silêncio.

- Tia eu vi um nome no portão: Lestrange. – Nina fez um pequeno esforço, mas se lembrou.

- Sim minha querida eu sei. Já estivemos lá e Severus está no quarto ao lado. Parece se recuperar, mas é lento. Seu estado ainda é crítico... Obrigada meu anjo. Eu realmente estou muito feliz e graças a você. Mas, me diga... – Dryade limpou uma lágrima. – Como você está? – Falou levantando a varinha para uma varredura.

- Bem, me sinto bem. Que maldição foi dessa vez? – Perguntou Nina meio desgostosa em experimentar feitiços que só traziam dor.

- Sem maldição dessa vez. Foi apenas estuporada. Como foi pega em outro plano o feitiço simples não fez muito bem. Está de alta, não vejo mais resíduos de magia em você. Bem com licença preciso voltar para junto de Severus. – Dryade depositou um carinhoso beijo na testa da sobrinha e saiu, sabia que estava em ótimas mãos. – Cuidem dela, sim?

- Então levanta logo dessa cama que estamos famintos e mortos de saudades de você! – Disse Draco a ajudando a se levantar.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho antes. Posso, ou a pressa é muita? – Perguntou olhando para os dois 'homens'.

- Humm o que acha filho? – Draco olhou para Nick travesso.

- Acho que podemos esperar só um pouquinho! – Disse Nick sorrindo para Nina.

- Ok, muito obrigada vocês dois são muito gentis! – Nina ainda meio tonta, se encaminhou para o banheiro sob os olhos atentos de Draco.

Tomou uma ducha, não queria que Draco e Nick ficassem esperando uma eternidade por ela. Na verdade sentia cada vez mais falta de Draco que agora saia em missões com mais freqüência. Ela ainda estava confusa com seus sentimentos. Draco era meio arredio de vez em quando, mas agora a cobria de cuidados. Quando saiu do banheiro encontrou a mesa posta com requinte. Seu prato predileto, e refrigerante! Ah como havia sentido falta da comida trouxa!

- Onde conseguiu... Como soube...? – Nina estava sem palavras.

- Na verdade Nick me ajudou um bocado com as dicas e a Granger com as compras. – Draco disse meio encabulado.

- Obrigada... Eu amei tudo isso. – Nina tinha os olhos marejados.

- Não sei por que meninas choram por qualquer coisa! Está triste com o que senhorita Nina? – Perguntou Nick contrariado.

- Não meu bem, eu não estou triste, estou muito contente. – Respondeu acariciando os cabelos platinados do garotinho a sua frente.

- Então por que está chorando? – Era difícil para uma criança de cinco anos entender.

Nina pediu socorro para Draco. Esse sorriu. – Nick, às vezes choramos quando estamos contentes também. Mas seu pai vai lhe dar um conselho muito útil. Não tente descobrir por que as meninas choram, apenas abrace forte. – Draco mostrou ao filho como fazer. – E diga que tudo está bem... Um beijo também ajuda.

- Seu bobo! – Nina o socou de leve. Depois do beijo rápido que Draco roubou.

- Papai, você e a senhorita Nina são namorados? – O menino tinha os olhinhos arregalados.

- Somos? – Nina se juntou a Nick na pergunta.

Draco a olhou nos olhos profundamente. – Você me daria a honra senhorita Noxon?

- S-sim senhor Malfoy... – Nina ofegou com a proximidade.

Draco a beijou novamente arrancando protestos de Nick.

oOo

Depois daqueles dias, Hogwarts passou por uma rotina de paz, bem, não muita, algumas explosões causadas por poções arruinadas e caldeirões destruídos, quedas de vassouras, azarações e romances escondidos em armários de vassouras. Tudo normal e monótono.

Angel e Draco agora se ocupavam de Nick, na verdade não se entendiam. O garotinho tinha dificuldades com a adaptação a nova escola. Ele e a garotinha dos Potters não se entendiam. Eram como fogo e gelo, causando caos por onde passavam.

Nick havia se tornado rebelde e agressivo, Nina tinha dificuldade em lidar com ele, e Draco estava a ponto de perder a razão. Nessas horas o equilíbrio vinha de Nina, que acalmava o loiro mais velho, e mantinha uma educada relação com Harry e Ginny, que também não estavam satisfeitos com a situação.

Mas, as relações no castelo não eram de todo ruins, Dryade havia recuperado o brilho do seu olhar, brilho esse que era novidade para todos, acostumados a ver sempre uma sombra nos belos olhos da bruxa. Encontrar Severus depois de tantos anos foi realmente um milagre e merecida recompensa para ela, que nunca perdera as esperanças.

Severus Snape depois de uma semana havia dado sinais de consciência. Estava, é claro, desorientado, mas encontrar os olhos da morena foi também sua recompensa. A cena se passou escondida dos olhos de Hogwarts, mas rendeu a medibruxa novo ânimo. Não havia precedentes para o caso, não havia certeza de que ele um dia abriria os olhos novamente, e tão pouco que ele voltasse com sua sanidade intacta de tal experiência. Mas ele voltou. Assim que seus olhos encontraram com os olhos de Dryade, lutando com lágrimas de saudade, desespero, ansiedade, e dúvidas, olhos ora verdes, ora castanhos numa busca louca pela verdade, os últimos dias da guerra passaram em sua mente num flash vertiginoso. E sua primeira palavra: "Dry...", quase um sussurro rouco, cheio de emoção, e nessa única palavra, a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem.

Os dias se arrastaram, mas aos poucos o professor de poções, recobrou suas forças e colocou em dia os anos que passou aprisionado nas sendas da escuridão, vagando por sebes mortas, de um mundo que já não existia mais.

Dryade o manteve incomunicável durante todo esse tempo. Informava a todos do progresso, mas receber visitas certamente o deixaria irritado. Então foi com surpresa que ambos apareceram para o almoço que era feito rotineiramente em uma das salas dos aposentos da medibruxa. Draco acabara de sair da lareira e Nina preparava o prato de Nick, uma cena familiar. Cenas dos dias de paz que finalmente haviam chegado.

Draco estacou já não podia mais esconder suas emoções tão bem, Nina o havia mudado. A saudade e a falta, que o Slytherin havia feito, durante todos aqueles anos, na vida do garoto, se traduziram em uma única lágrima. Os sentimentos naquela sala, bem como o silêncio, eram quase palpáveis. Nick olhava atento, o pequeno sabia bem que naquele momento ele deveria assumir aquela pose aristocrática, com toda a formalidade que Nina havia lhe ensinado e que deixava sua querida professora muito orgulhosa.

Severus por sua vez sentiu que o garoto estava a ponto de desabar, sentiu toda a emoção que o loiro pela primeira vez não tentou esconder do padrinho. Aproximou-se devagar do afilhado que sempre amou como filho e graças a Dryade, que também mudara o coração do contido professor de poções, também externava suas emoções, Draco havia se encostado-se à parede, não sabia bem o que fazer.

Severus estendeu a mão para Draco, com o olhar falsamente frio. O garoto agarrou forte a mão do padrinho e subitamente foi arrancado da parede para um longo e caloroso abraço, o primeiro de muitos certamente.

As garotas tinham os olhos marejados, diante da cena. Severus havia prendido fortemente o afilhado em seu abraço. Draco se permitiu derramar algumas lágrimas. A ausência do padrinho havia machucado o garoto já sofrido. O abraço foi rápido, mas carregado de significado.

- Sev... – Draco se afastou um pouco, limpou as lágrimas, respirou fundo e colocou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Quero te apresentar Nicholas Alexander Malfoy, meu filho.

Severus olhou curiosamente para o garotinho que ao ouvir seu nome havia se levantado, com ar sério, encaminhando-se em direção de Severus com a mão estendida.

- Sério? Filho da... – não terminou a frase já lendo a resposta na face ainda avermelhada pelas lágrimas, do garoto.

Snape tomou a mão estendida respeitosamente.

- Como vai senhor? – disse polidamente o garotinho.

- Bem Sr. Nicholas... – Severus estava embasbacado com a educação do garotinho.

- Pode me chamar de Nick, meus amigos me chamam assim! – devolveu ainda com a postura solene.

- Então devo entender que faço parte do seu círculo de amizades? – provocou Severus.

- Por certo que sim, senhor! Papai ta sempre perguntando do senhor para a Tia Dry, e ela ficou mais feliz quando o senhor voltou. Era muito longe sua viagem, senhor? – Nick perguntou ainda meio curioso.

Severus abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura do garoto. Todos sorriram, não haviam explicado direito a situação para o garoto, mas ele não perdeu um detalhe sequer das conversas acerca de Severus.

- Muito longe, muito longe... Mas, pode me dizer quem é a moça? – perguntou quase num sussurro.

- É a srat. Nina. – respondeu Nick quase no mesmo tom de voz, e confidenciando mais baixo ainda – Ela é namorada do papai.

- Sim? – perguntou Severus surpreso.

- É. Eles se beijam de vez em quando. – disse Nick com uma expressão de desagrado com relação a beijos, Severus não pode deixar de notar.

- Apropriado... – Severus se levantou com ar divertido na face. – Draco precisamos fazer um feitiço de paternidade, ele é muito simpático para ser seu filho! – provocou o professor de poções, impressionado com o garotinho.

- Eu nem vou responder a isso! – Draco virou os olhos, com um falso mau humor, na verdade estava é muito orgulhoso. Todos riram, realmente era o que todos os que conheciam o pequeno, pensavam a respeito da situação.

- Esta é Nina Severus. Filha de Paul e Malena Noxon, minha sobrinha de quem lhe falei. – Dryade tinha o semblante orgulhoso enquanto apresentava a sobrinha.

- Conheci seus pais, uma grande perda de guerra. – disse enquanto apertava a mão da garota. – Sou-lhe grato por me encontrar. – Nina corou levemente. – Sua tia me contou. Não sei se qualquer palavra possa ser o suficiente para agradecer seu gesto. Estarei em dívida com a srat. eternamente.

- Não precisa senhor! A alegria da minha tia é prêmio suficiente. – respondeu Nina meio encabulada.

- Mesmo assim agradeço. - Severus sorriu levemente.

- Seja bem vindo professor! – disse Nina sinceramente.

- Bem não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou faminta! – convidou Dryade encaminhando-se para a mesa.

O almoço aconteceu calmo. Com um sentimento morno que só um lar poderia proporcionar. Severus sentado a cabeceira da mesa, olhava para sua nova condição aliviado. Ele poderia se acostumar com aquela rotina, ele finalmente tinha uma família. E isso o agradou profundamente. Em outros tempos diria que a experiência seria praticamente impossível, que ele jamais seria um homem de família. Havia se enganado. Foi necessário uma guerra e um par de olhos, que muitas vezes não se decidiam entre o castanho e o verde, para mudar a trajetória de sua vida, que na realidade começava ali.


	12. A Difícil Arte da Paternidade

_**Capítulo 12- **_

_**A Difícil Arte da Paternidade**_

Com Severus de volta à ativa, Slytherin tinha a cadeira de diretor dividida entre o casal. Severus colocou isso como condição para voltar a ser o professor de poções de Hogwarts. O contato com a medibruxa era cada vez mais necessário, ele não se imaginava sem a presença dela.

Severus havia se adaptado a rotina de Hogwarts novamente, com uma diferença, agora tinha algo que poderia chamar de família, com problemas que todas elas tinham. Foi assim que encontrou os aposentos que dividia com Dryade e Nina – mergulhado no mais puro caos. Respirou fundo. Tinha um olhar cínico no rosto, com uma ruga de preocupação. Draco e Nina estavam em uma discussão acalorada. Não. Eles estavam aos berros um com o outro.

- ISSO TUDO É CULPA SUA! MIMOU O GAROTO AO INVEZ DE DAR EDUCAÇAO. TAMBÉM O QUE PODERIA SE ESPERAR DA EDUCAÇÃO TROUXA?

- NÃO OUSE ME DIZER QUE SOU UMA PROFISSIONAL NEGLIGENTE! E NÃO FUI EU QUE MANDEI UM FILHO PARA O MUNDO TROUXA! – rebateu a garota com fúria.

- EU NÃO PERDI MEU FILHO! EU PROCUREI POR ELE DURANTE CINCO ANOS! – Draco estava cada vez mais furioso.

- INCOMPETENTE! ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA QUANDO ELE ESTAVA PERDIDO NA MADRUGADA? ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA QUANDO EU O CARREGUEI POR QUILOMETROS FLORESTA ADENTRO FUGINDO DE BRUXOS INSANOS? – Nina estacou. Pode ver a decepção nos olhos grises do garoto, inflamados de ódio.

- Isso não vai levar a nada acreditem! O que em nome de Merlin está acontecendo aqui? – interviu Snape em um momento crucial.

- Estou ouvindo a discussão lá do corredor!

Dryade acabava de abrir a porta e se juntava a Snape. A diretora da Slytherin ainda pode observar as feições encolerizadas de ambos e o olhar reprovador de Severus antes de ouvir a resposta que ambos, ao mesmo tempo deram a Snape. E que foi ouvida e entendida por todos.

- ELE É UM PÉSSIMO PAI!

- ELA É UMA PÉSSIMA INFLUÊNCIA PARA O MEU FILHO! – rebateu o loiro.

- COMO OUSA? – gritaram juntos.

- CHEGA! – Dryade fez com que sua voz suplantasse as demais.

Naquele momento fez-se um silencio mortal no aposento. Todos olharam na direção de Dryade, que estava com cara de poucos amigos, e já havia adivinhado o tema da discussão. Sacou a varinha e fez um feitiço de silêncio na sala.

- O que Nick fez dessa vez? – perguntou já sem muita paciência. – Ah! Não! Um de cada vez. Você primeiro Draco, e sugiro que abaixe o tom de voz, mocinho. – e olhando para o sobrinha com um olhar homicida. – e a senhorita calada!

Nina baixou a cabeça para as ordens da tia, a situação com Nick havia saído do controle de ambos há muito tempo. E no momento, eles se atacavam.

- Ele colocou fogo na biblioteca da escola, e trancou a Lils no sótom. – informou Draco a contragosto. – Isso é resultado da educação trouxa que essa sangue-ruim...

- Cale-se garoto! Não vou admitir esse tipo de comentário debaixo do meu teto! – sibilou perigosamente Severus. – A discussão acabou, quero você no meu laboratório agora! – e voltando-se a Nina. – Onde está o garotinho srat Nina?

- Com Twink no jardim. Ela aparatou com ele assim que esse trasgo começou a gritar comigo! – Nina segurava fortemente as lágrimas.

- Eu gritei? Eu...

- Draco! Para o laboratório! É uma ordem!

O garoto ainda pode ver grossas lágrimas que caíram dos olhos de Nina e o olhar reprovativo do padrinho antes de sair pela porta. Deixando Dryade sem palavras. Nina correu para o quarto, e Dryade achou melhor que ficasse só, naquele momento. Seria difícil reverter essa situação, conhecendo um pouco o gênio da sobrinha, bem parecido com o seu. Nick precisava de pais que se entendessem e dessem limites a ele, definitivamente Draco e Nina não falavam a mesma língua, ambos se desautorizavam diante do pequeno, que agora tinha uma postura arrogante, que lembrava alguém. Severus olhou sua morena com decepção e tristeza no olhar. A ele caberia a conversa mais dura. Convencer Draco da estupidez gratuita despejada nos ouvidos daquela que sempre esteve a seu lado e da garota que ele dizia amar.

oOo

No laboratório Draco afundava o chão. Tinha a face vermelha. Estava com muita raiva. Resolveu que não ouviria mais nada. Mudaria para a mansão Malfoy e criaria seu filho do seu jeito. Severus já o encontrou decidido.

- Tem noção do que acaba de fazer? Tem noção de que foi salvo várias vezes por conta desses 'sangues-ruins' como você acabou de chamar sua garota? – Severus segurou Draco pelos ombros, forçando-o a encará-lo. – Diga-me que percebe a extensão de suas palavras, seu trasgo?

Draco sabia. Nina jamais o perdoaria. Então ele não tinha outra atitude. Tudo estava acabado.

- Sei apenas que demorei muito tempo para encontrar meu filho, e ninguém vai tirar ele de mim! – Draco tinha a voz perigosamente fria.

- Então não tenho mais nada a acrescentar. Só a lamentar. Por você, pela garota e principalmente por Nick que será o mais prejudicado nessa história. Eu lamento.

Draco saiu do laboratório furioso. Em seus aposentos, chamou Twink e deu ordens para a mudança. Ordenou que trouxesse Nick, eles partiriam imediatamente.

Nick apesar de esperto, não entendeu muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Vira o começo da discussão entre seu pai e Nina, mas Twink o levara para fora, para brincar. Agora iriam visitar os avós, algo estava errado ele farejava no ar. A ausência de conversas e punições o deixaram alerta.

- Podemos convidar a srat Nina para ir com a gente pai? – perguntou o garotinho.

- Não! – a resposta foi ríspida assustando o garoto. Draco percebeu e tentou corrigir. – Não Nick ela está ocupada.

Nick calou-se, agora sabia que algo ia muito mal em seu reino. E que a culpa era sua. E pensava "_**colocar fogo na biblioteca talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia...".**_ Sua cabecinha funcionava muito rápido tentando adivinhar o que aconteceria com ele. O que o pai faria dessa vez? Seu pai era bem diferente da sua mãe e da sua madrasta, ele já estaria todo marcado a essa altura, elas não hesitariam mediante tal comportamento. Seu pai trouxa não se importava com o que acontecia com ele. Mas seu pai atual era diferente. O loiro estava sempre com ele, conversava. Então por que sentia falta de sua família morta? Ele não sabia, mas pensava.

oOo

Narcissa recebeu o filho com carinho, mas imediatamente percebeu que havia algo errado. Draco tinha as feições sérias quando perguntou a mãe se poderia ficar por uns dias até que decidisse aonde iria se instalar definitivamente. A mãe percebeu que algo grave acontecera. Ela tentou arrancar algo do garoto, mas esse esquivou-se.

- Mãe, agora não, tenho que voltar ao Ministério, estou atrasado. Poderia ficar com Nick, volto a tempo do jantar. – pediu o loiro.

- Claro meu filho! Vá! Depois nos falamos. – Narcissa beijou o filho com olhar de preocupação. – Onde está meu neto?

- No Jardim com um elfo. – respondeu já encaminhando-se para a porta do estúdio da mãe.

- Que Circe o acompanhe meu amor! – falou ainda a bruxa.

Narcissa ponderou a situação. O que poderia ter acontecido de tão grave em Hogwarts para trazer o filho tão repentinamente par Wiltshire? Depois mandaria uma coruja para Dryade, ela com certeza saberia. Ainda inquieta chamou Lucius pela lareira. Contou ao marido as novidades.

- Sossegue Cissa, vou procurar saber o que aconteceu hoje. Vamos meu bem, acalme-se. Prometo que resolvo isso após o jantar. – respondeu carinhoso.

- Obrigada meu amor. Mas, só vou sossegar quando sentir que meu filho está bem. – despediu-se do marido um pouco mais aliviada.

Encaminhou-se até a janela. Viu o garotinho sentado no gramado com o rosto baixo, fingindo ler um livro. Não precisava ser adivinha para saber que ele estava irritado, contrariado, e muitos outros sentimentos que não fazia bem a ele. Percebeu que Twink fazia tudo para chamar a atenção do garoto, e estava falhando miseravelmente. Antes que a pobre criatura começasse a se punir, Narcissa resolveu interferir.

- Tix! – Chamou a bruxa.

- Senhora Narcissa chama Tix? – o elfo fez uma reverência baixa para a sua senhora.

- Sim Tix. Quero que prepare um lanche para o meu neto com tudo que ele gosta. – por um instante uma lembrança de dias ensolarados a assaltou. Lembrou-se de um garotinho loiro, muito mimado, que lhe dava muito trabalho de vez em quando. – Não. Apenas traga uma bandeja com duas taças de sorvete. Estarei na entrada do jardim.

Com um estalido alto o elfo saiu para cumprir sua tarefa. Narcissa deixou seu estúdio e foi em direção do jardim. No caminhou lembrou-se da infância do filho, havia sido difícil para ela e Lucius lidarem com ele, Draco sempre tivera o gênio terrível. É certo que o filho havia mudado um pouco depois de tanto sofrimento, um calafrio percorreu sua coluna, já perdera as contas de quantas vezes quase o perdeu. Mas, o que ela tinha ali? Um dejavú? Sorriu, estava prestes a descobrir.

- Pode me entregar a bandeja. Isso é tudo. – dispensou o elfo, e foi em direção ao garotinho no jardim.

- Pode ir Twink. – a elfa parecia aliviada quando aparatou. Narcissa voltou ao neto. – Olá querido! – Nick não se moveu, a bruxa espantou-se, ele era sempre tão educado. Então ela deveria usar todo o seu poder de convencimento. – Tenho um problema, estou à procura de um garotinho para me ajudar a acabar com esse sorvete todo aqui! Pode me ajudar? – perguntou marota.

Nick ouviu a palavra mágica: sorvete! Os olhinhos do pequeno se iluminaram repentinamente. Narcissa havia acertado. Ele era como o filho, não resistia a um bom sorvete. Encaminhou-se até a mesa de ferro que compunha a paisagem do jardim bem cuidado, sendo seguida imediatamente pelo garoto, que chegou a mesa antes da avó ocupando uma das cadeiras, já pronto para ajudá-la a resolver o problema.

Narcissa sorriu enquanto colocava a taça à frente do loirinho. Era exatamente aquele ponto do jardim que Draco procurava quando a vida infantil se apresentava problemática. Algumas coisas com certeza eram genéticas, e acabara de descobrir que Nick herdara o sangue dos Malfoys em toda a sua essência. Nem mesmo o tempo e a distância foram capazes de suplantar essas características.

O sorvete foi devolvendo a luz nos olhos do garoto, e o melhor, soltando sua língua, ele havia caído direitinho na cilada da bruxa, que estava orgulhosa de si, não havia perdido o jeito, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Aos poucos entre uma colherada e outra ele entregou todas as travessuras que havia aprontado nos últimos tempos.

- E você achou todas essas ações dignas de um bruxinho puro-sangue? – a voz da avó era doce e enérgica ao mesmo tempo.

Nick baixou a cabeça, pela primeira via a gravidade de seus atos. A avó também estava ali com ele. Não aprovava sua conduta, mas estava a seu lado. Tudo aquilo era tão diferente para ele.

- Meu amor, já imaginou se essa sua amiguinha fizesse isso com você? – perguntou olhando mais para o sorvete do que para o garotinho. – E se ela chingasse a srat Nina? – cutucou estrategicamente a ferida. – O que faria a respeito?

Nick estava começando a se sentir culpado, mas estranhamente não via a avó como uma ameaça, ela conversava com ele, e até tomava sorvete. Então ele resolveu que iria se abrir com a bruxa boazinha a sua frente.

- Eu batia nela até ela pedir desculpas! – respondeu imaginando se alguém ousasse dizer alguma coisa de sua querida professora.

- A garotinha ama a mãe dela, tanto quanto você ama a sua querida Nina! Viu como você a fez infeliz? – tentou a avó.

Nick compreendeu sim e agora se sentia miserável. Mas ainda assim tentou se desculpar.

- Lils me odeia! Ela é muito chata e chora feito um bebê!

- Meninas são assim mesmo. E bruxinhos bonzinhos protegem elas. Você quer ser o quê? Um bruxinho bonzinho, ou alguém muito mal? – lançou um olhar significativo para o neto.

Nick imediatamente se lembrou da noite que sua família trouxa fora morta. Uma sombra de medo passou pelos olhinhos grises do garoto.

- Avó, pessoas más machucam a gente?

- Na maioria das vezes. – Narcissa não sabia bem onde o garoto queria chegar.

- Como aqueles homens que mataram o meu outro papai? – o medo tomou conta do pequeno.

- Sim meu anjo... – A bela bruxa estava penalizada.

- Eu não quero machucar ninguém! – disse sinceramente.

- Então por que trancou Lils no sótom? – insistiu a avó.

- Agora não tem graça... Ela chorou muito, e ninguém ouviu. Foi chato. – respondeu envergonhado.

- Por que não tenta se desculpar com ela? – ofereceu a avó.

- Amanhã na escola? – ele ainda estava incerto.

- Por que não? Podemos escolher um lindo presente para a garotinha. O que acha? – Narcissa estava entusiasmada.

- A senhora me ajuda? Pode me levar na escola amanhã? – ele ainda estava com medo, mas a possibilidade de ser alguém mal não estava em seus planos.

- Claro querido! Que tal subir e colocar uma roupa apropriada para irmos ao Beco Diagonal?

Nick não respondeu pulou no pescoço da avó e lhe deu um beijo estalado. Narcissa se emocionou, seu garotinho estava na realidade meio perdido, precisava de apoio e proteção. E Draco e Nina tinham que aprender a difícil arte da paternidade.

oOo

No Ministério Draco tentava em vão se concentrar em um enfadonho relatório. Ecos da discussão entre ele e Nina povoavam em sua mente. O loiro ainda tentava justificar suas ações, afinal, ele havia sido vítima, Pansy havia levado seu filho e não ele, ele ficou sem Nick durante cinco anos e agora "não seria uma san..." Ele não pode completar o pensamento. Então, antes de começar a se sentir culpado ele foi para o laboratório ali ele sabia que não pensaria mais no assunto. Afinal ele era Draco Malfoy e não precisa de ninguém. Sempre se virava sozinho.

Ao final do dia, ele não estava tão certo de que não precisava de ninguém, mas o orgulho do loiro o impedia de ver as coisas com clareza. No laboratório ele arruinou o trabalho de quase um mês e quase todo aquele andar ouviu o loiro xingar impropérios contra sua sorte. Então resolveu encerrar por ali seu desafortunado dia.

oOo

quando chegou a Wiltshire já encontrou Nick na cama, sua mãe informou que o pequeno estava exausto com os afazeres do dia. Então ela providenciou o jantar do pequeno e o colocou na cama. Draco olhou para o filho e sorriu. Ele valia a pena. Entristeceu-se quando ouviu o filho chamar Nina entre choramingos. Depois dizer que não queria ser um bruxo mal. Abraçou o filho acalmando-o, dizendo que tudo estava bem. Narcissa baixou a cabeça, sabia que o filho mentia.

Após o silencioso jantar, Lucius levou Draco sob protestos para seu gabinete. Narcissa se retirou para seus aposentos, um pouco ansiosa, mas confiava no marido.

- Draco, estive com seu padrinho esta tarde. A conversa me desagradou por demais. Sei que tenho culpa em tudo isso, não soube escolher minhas alianças no passado e me arrependo, mas eu fui forte para mudar essa situação. Sei que te ensinei valores errados, mas pensei que havíamos superado esse equívoco sobre sangues-ruins. Pelo visto me enganei.

- Pelo visto já sabe de tudo, então também sabe que ninguém vai tirar meu filho de mim novamente, e acho que encerramos por aqui. – devolveu Draco.

- Encerra quando eu disser que acabou. – Draco estacou com a voz de comando do pai e Lucius acrescentou em um tom mais paternal um convite. – Não é assim filho. Sente-se, por favor.

Draco jamais vira o pai pedindo, por favor, a ele, nem sendo paternal. O tom do pai o assustou, o garoto sentou e baixou a guarda, toda aquela arrogância e ódio que o consumiu durante todo aquele dia evaporou diante do pai. Lucius o olhou com certa ternura, depois de ter a vida do filho por um fio por diversas vezes, Lucius repensou suas atitudes, e não perderia seu filho para a intolerância.

- Filho... – Lucius escolheu as palavras. – Ser pai não é fácil. Muitas vezes pensamos estar fazendo o melhor e falhamos. E só falhamos porque não ouvimos as pessoas que nos amam. Eu só não falhei com você porque eu tinha ao meu lado uma pessoa fantástica! E mesmo que eu não concordasse com ela, acabava ouvindo-a. Hoje tenho orgulho de você, graças a ela, sua mãe. Então pense no que eu falei. Eu e ela estaremos aqui para te apoiar. Sempre. Qualquer dúvida que tiver não tema em nos procurar. Confie em nós, porque te amamos muito filho. – Lucius deixou a máscara de gelo cair bem diante do filho. Draco viu seu pai como nunca havia visto antes.

Draco ergueu a cabeça que havia permanecido baixa o tempo todo, levantou-se e saiu. Mas, deteve-se na porta.

- Obrigado pai, eu também te amo.

Draco seguiu silencioso para seus aposentos. Podia ver a dimensão do problema em que havia se metido. Ele sim havia tirado Nick de Nina, tão cruelmente que o assustou. Não dormiu naquela noite.


	13. A Difícil Arte de Viver na Solidão

_**Capítulo 13- **_

_**A Difícil Arte de Viver na Solidão **_

Nina entrou no quarto. Andava de um lado para outro. Sua magia estava descontrolada. Quebrou alguns objetos involuntariamente. Sua fúria se misturava a sua tristeza. Em minutos perdera seu querido Nick e aquele que pensava ser o amor de sua vida. Não era justo! A mágoa tomou conta de seu coração, as palavras do loiro ainda feriam seu coração pois ecoavam em sua mente. Como adagas de mil cruciatos. Lágrimas corriam pela sua face. Não entendia como a situação havia chegado aquele ponto. E Nick estava fora de controle sim, era fato, mas daí ser acusada de incompetente, era muito para a garota.

Depois de tanto andar, ligou seu aparelho de som trouxa no último volume e deitou na cama. Naquele momento precisava de algo que preenchesse sua mente e talvez as palavras de Draco não encontrariam espaço para machucá-la.

Dryade chegou ao seu limite, havia deixado que a sobrinha extravasasse sua tristeza, mas os decibéis de uma canção trouxa começou a incomodar a bruxa fazendo-a pensar se não era hora de interferir. Não entendia que feitiço tão barulhento ela poderia ter feito. E que música era aquela. Teve que gritar quando entrou no quarto.

- O QUE EM NOME DE MERLIN É ISSO? – perguntou a bela bruxa mais atônita ainda com tamanho barulho.

- É rock. – respondeu simplesmente.

- PODE ABAIXAR UM POUCO? – insistiu Dryade.

- Não quero conversar. – mas abaixou o som.

- Querida eu sinto muito...

- Tia eu tentei... Juro que tentei... Mas, Nick saiu do controle, isso nunca aconteceu...

Nina se atirou nos braços da tia e chorou copiosamente, Dryade sussurrava palavras calmante em seu ouvido. Decidiu que uma poção ajudaria mais no momento, depois avaliaria melhor os danos do coração da sobrinha. Draco havia ido longe demais e se arrependeria por ter sido um completo imbecil.

oOo

Na escola Nick não desgrudava da mão da avó. Eles aguardavam no gabinete da diretora, Narcissa havia pedido à diretora que desse uma chance a Nick se desculpar com a garotinha dos Potters. Pedido inusitado, a fama dos Malfoys sempre os precedia. Um Malfoy não se desculpava. Aquilo era algo novo, então Nick ganhou uma segunda chance.

Lils tinha um olhar cheio de coragem quando encarou Nick, uma Griffyndor legítima, herdeira digna dos pais. Nick se soltou da mão da avó e caminhou devagar até a porta onde a garotinha estava. O garoto tinha o olhar sério, carregado de arrependimento. Parou a dois passos da colega de classe, e naquela pose formal que sempre assumia diante das pessoas ele disse solenemente.

- Eu sinto muito... – baixou a cabeça respirou fundo e continuou. – Pode me perdoar por ter trancado você? Não queria te machucar.

A garotinha sorriu. – Não me machucou, eu só fiquei com medo.

- Pode também me perdoar por falar mal da sua mamãe? – Nick tinha o semblante mais aliviado.

- Se prometer não fazer mais... acho que posso! – Lils sorriu novamente.

Nick sorriu também. Voltou a avó e pediu o presente que haviam escolhido para a coleguinha. Era uma bonequinha trouxa. Nick havia arrastado a imponente Narcissa para a Londres trouxa e levou um bom tempo na escolha do modelo: era um bebê que chorava, fechava os olhinhos e tinha também algumas roupinhas para trocar. Ele sabia que as antigas coleguinhas de sala adoravam aquela boneca, então Lils também iria gostar. Na mesma loja ele vira uma correntinha com um pingente em forma de golfinho que Narcissa comprou, mas levou no Beco Diagonal, onde comprava as sua jóias e mandou que fizessem em ouro e os olhinhos em diamante, uma jóia digna de um Malfoy é claro. Seu neto ainda não tinha idade para compreender essas coisas, mas era um Malfoy, iria aprender com o tempo, e ela estaria ali para ensinar.

Narcissa tirou da bolsa um pequeno pacote ricamente embrulhado com papel rosa e grandes fitas de cetim, um tom acima do papel. Fez um feitiço rápido e entregou o pacote para o neto.

Lils olhou incrédula para o pacote. – É para mim?

- Sim. Acho que vai gostar. – disse Nick sorrindo.

Imediatamente as crianças sentaram no chão e Nick ajudou a bruxinha a abrir o pacote. Ambos riam e as duas bruxas resolveram deixar as crianças sozinhas. No corredor elas ouviam a conversa animada dos dois. E viram quando Nick colocou o cordão no pescoço de Lils, a garotinha deu um abraço apertado no seu mais novo amigo. Ela havia saído ao pai, era generosa, gostava de fazer amigos, e já naquela idade sabia perdoar. Narcissa lembrou-se de quando salvara Potter, ele jamais a desapontou. Além de salvar seu filho várias vezes, era um excelente pai, a garotinha era exemplo perfeito disso.

Narcissa havia conseguido com uma taça de sorvete o que seu filho e Nina não conseguiram com longas conversas e punições. Em seu estúdio, ela observava o jardim de rosas, e pensava, ela havia desatado apenas um pequeno nó daquele emaranhado de fios de vida que tinha em suas mãos, o mais fácil talvez, agora pensava em seu querido e sofrido filho, quando ele se permitira ser feliz afinal? Ela não tinha a resposta, limpou um lágrima triste de seu rosto, talvez ela tivesse sim alguma culpa nisso, ela e Lucius haviam colocado seu bem mais precioso em contato com aquele ser repugnante, que nunca mais voltaria do inferno para atazanar ninguém.

Lucius a abraçou por trás assustando a bela bruxa, ele sempre sabia quando ela estava angustiada, e fugia do escritório para lhe dar nem que fosse um abraço, acamá-la e só depois voltar ao trabalho. Lucius era assim, seu Lucius.

- Desculpe não queria assustá-la. O que foi? Está chorando? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não foi nada. Ou pelo menos nada novo, amor. Mas... Pode me assustar sempre que quiser!

Lucius deu a manhã no escritório por encerrada, ficou com a esposa. Narcissa contou o que havia acontecido na escola e Lucius ficou orgulhoso da coragem do neto em reconhecer que estava errado e mais ainda por pedir desculpas. Agora havia Draco. O que seu filho faria naquela situação que ele mesmo havia criado? Não sabia. Na verdade não conhecia o filho e isso o entristeceu, mas ainda havia tempo, Merlin havia salvado a vida do garoto inúmeras vezes dando a chance a ele de corrigir seus erros.

oOo

os dias se passavam lentos e tristes. A tristeza era como um vírus que infectava a todos. Nick não aprontou mais na escola. Agora era amiguinho inseparável de Lils, ele a defendia, e protegia como a avó havia ensinado. Não havia mais intolerância entre os dois. Mas o garoto estava longe de Nina e isso doía. Ele estava triste.

- Papai, quando vamos ver a senhorita Nina? Por que não a convidamos para morar aqui? – pediu Nick ingenuamente.

- Nunca! Ouviu bem? Esqueça que ela existe! – Draco havia se abaixado e sacudiu o filho.

Nick se assustou. Draco ultimamente não conversava muito com o garoto. Estava explosivo. Não tinha paciência. Narcissa que passava pelo corredor, foi atraída pelos gritos, bateu a porta.

- No meu estúdio, agora. – disse simplesmente e saiu séria.

Draco percebendo o que fizera, abraçou-se ao filho, pode sentir seu coraçãozinho disparado. – Me perdoe filho, papai não vai mais gritar com você. Vai brincar no jardim, te encontro mais tarde, e se estiver disposto, vamos tomar sorvete!

Nick não respondeu. Saiu do quarto em direção ao jardim. Draco foi até a mãe. Ele sabia que a conversa seria difícil.

- O que em nome de Merlin foi aquilo, filho? – perguntou com uma ponta de decepção no olhar.

- Eu não sei mãe, realmente eu não sei...

Draco abraçou-se a mãe, ele sabia que precisava de Nina, mas não tinha a coragem do filho. Sua mente era invadida por outra de uma tristeza imensa, não podia lutar, não sentir o sofrimento de Nina era impossível, ele nunca havia resistido à garota. E naquele momento era mais forte que ele.

- Eu sou um monstro mãe... Ela está com o coração dilacerado, eu tirei Nick dela... Eu não sei como consertar isso...

Narcissa aconchegou o filho com carinho. Ele sofria também. Agora encarava de fato o que havia feito. O que restava saber era o quanto desse amor havia sobrevivido a tudo isso.

Os dias se passavam lentos e melancólicos em qualquer que fosse o cenário, o que se via era tristeza, seres que definhavam, pois eram orgulhosos. Até que Merlin resolveu interferir.

- Nick, eu vi meu pai usar essa caixa para ir para Hogwarts, minha tia Hermione disse que se chama chave de portal e leva a gente para onde queremos. Então quando ele voltou, eu escondi ela na minha mochila. Pensei que poderíamos ir ver a Nina com ela! – a garotinha não cabia em si de contentamento.

- Legal! Você sabe como funciona? – Nick tinhas os olhos iluminados com a possibilidade de ver Nina novamente.

- Sim. Temos que segurar firme nela. Vamos agora? – perguntou Lils ansiosa.

- Sim! – Nick segurou a caixa com força e Lils também.

Depois de um tempo eles estavam em uma sala empoeirada e escura. Não sabiam onde estavam com certeza Nina não estaria ali naquele lugar. As portas e janelas estavam lacradas e não havia ninguém por perto.

A tarde voou. As crianças dividiram o lanche que havia em suas mochilas. Nick havia assumido um ar protetor, mas Lils não tinha medo, Nick estava com ela. Às vezes gritavam, mas ninguém os ouvia, e os últimos raios de sol iluminavam parcamente o ambiente.

Na escola, Narcissa se desesperou juntamente com Ginny, quando receberam a notícia que as crianças não haviam comparecido a aula naquele dia.

- Como assim? Eu deixei Nick na escola no horário de sempre. – insistiu Narcissa.

- Minha mãe trouxe a Lils, tenho certeza. – informou a auror.

- Nick aprontou mais uma das suas...

A diretora imediatamente convocou todos os funcionários e deram uma busca completa na escola juntamente com Narcissa e Ginny. Depois de uma hora, ambas mandavam patronos aos pais das crianças. Narcissa ignorou os comentários da diretora acerca das traquinagens do neto. Ele havia mudado, ela tinha certeza.


	14. A Difícil Arte da Incerteza

_**Capítulo 14- **_

_**A Difícil Arte da Incerteza**_

Nina resolveu que voltaria a Londres trouxa por um tempo. A essa altura deveria ter perdido seu emprego, mas não pensava mais nisso no momento. Tinha uma pequena reserva e havia os galeões que havia herdado de seus pais. Deveria recomeçar.

- Tem certeza que é isso que deve fazer querida? – perguntou a tia carinhosamente.

- Não tenho tia, mas preciso ao menos tentar. – respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

- Sabe que pode voltar quando quiser, sempre estaremos aqui para você. – colocou Severus uma vez mais.

- Sim, eu sei senhor, e sou grata. Mas, assim que eu me acomodar, eu conecto nossas lareiras. E também prometo mandar corujas! – disse Nina tentando sorrir sentia a angústia da tia. – Vai dar certo tia. E se não der, eu volto, prometo.

- Vá então. Que Circe a acompanhe. – Dryade beijou a testa da sobrinha e ela entrou no trem.

Nina sentou-se em uma cabine vazia, ainda pode acenar para a tia. Ela e Severus ficaram na plataforma até que o trem sumiu por completo. Sentiu-se mais triste ainda. Mas com certeza tudo em Hogwarts lembrava Draco e se o mimadinho a considerava incapaz, o mais racional a se fazer era esquecer que ele existia. Durante a viagem teve tempo de pensar. Quase chegando, ligou para Thompson. Seu verdadeiro amigo. Ela sabia que poderia contar com o velho aborto. Queria passar alguns dias na cabana precisava pensar. E ali poderia traçar os rumos com calma.

oOo

No mundo bruxo o caos havia se instalado. Draco estava lívido quando recebeu o patrono de sua mãe. Não acreditava estar passando por isso novamente. Estava com Harry no momento. Então ambos foram para a escola. Potter estava desesperado. Não sabia por onde começar. Não havia indícios de seqüestros, ondas de violência, nada que denunciasse o que havia acontecido ali. O mundo bruxo passava por uma calmaria. Então não havia motivo aparente para o sumiço das crianças. Então Harry atacou sem muita convicção no que falava.

- Mais uma do Nick...

- Não se atreva a falar do meu filho testa - rachada! – Draco sacou a varinha.

Lucius se colocou entre o filho e Harry. Não precisou falar nada. Apenas envolveu o filho em um abraço apertado. Sabia pela primeira vez o que o rapaz sentia.

- Calma filho, isso não ajuda. – sussurrou Lucius ao ouvido do filho. – Eu estou com você. Vamos achar as crianças, acredite!

Em outros tempos a cena teria terminado em um duelo. Mas aqueles eram outros tempos, um novo mundo criado por Harry Potter, quando mandou o Lord para o inferno. Sentindo seu filho um pouco mais calmo, Lucius o afastou um pouco e olhou em seus olhos.

- Tudo bem?...

- Sim pai... – Agora Draco transparecia todo o seu desespero.

- Sinto cara, não queria dizer aquilo na realidade. Me perdoe. Preciso de você para achar minha filha... – disse Harry limpando uma lágrima teimosa.

- Tudo bem, eu também preciso de você. Vamos trazer nossas crianças de volta.

Harry e Draco comandaram as investigações, agora juntos. Colocavam tudo que sabiam em prática. Mas, a noite chegou e nada, nenhuma pista.

Narcissa se aproximou de Draco com uma xícara de chá, estavam na mansão do Primeiro Ministro Arthur Weasley. Sabia que seria impossível fazer seu filho dormir. Em algum momento ele cairia em algum canto exausto.

- Meu bem... Eu sinto muito, deveria ter me certificado de que Nick estava dentro da escola. A culpa é toda minha. Ele era minha responsabilidade. – disse tristemente.

- Não. Mãe, não fale assim... Você não é responsável por isso. Olha, vamos encontrá-los! – Draco descansou a xícara na mesa e abraçou a mãe.

- Olha... Talvez seja hora de pedir reforços... – começou a Narcissa com cuidado.

- Tenho todos os aurores vasculhando cada beco. Já coloquei o Primeiro Ministro trouxa nessa busca também. A polícia deles então procurando na Londres trouxa. Não tenho mais ninguém para chamar, senhora Malfoy. Sinto muito... Eu daria qualquer coisa para achar minha neta agora, acredite. – disse Arthur meio sufocado pela angústia.

Draco olhou para a mãe. Ele sabia bem quem era o reforço. Mas, não sabia ao certo se a ruiva ajudaria depois da maneira que ele havia tratado ela naquele dia. Não falara mais com Dryade, ele devia no mínimo desculpas à amiga de tantos invernos.

- Não deixe que o orgulho o impeça, deve isso a seu filho... – Narcissa tinha certo tom de suplica na voz.

Draco se levantou. Beijou a mãe e aparatou. Ele tinha que enfrentar seus demônios sozinho. Ele de certa forma causara tudo aquilo. O castelo com certeza dormia àquela hora da noite. Então mandou um patrono a Dryade. Esperou nos portões de Hogwarts minutos intermináveis.

Dryade e Severus foram acordados pelo patrono de Draco. Preocupados levantaram já transfigurando suas roupas. Draco não enviaria um patrono àquela hora se não fosse importante. Severus foi até o portão, acompanhado de Filch, encontrou o afilhado sentado com as costas apoiadas na grade, abraçado aos joelhos, com a testa apoiada nos joelhos.

- O que em nome de Merlin faz aqui? O que aconteceu? – Severus ajoelhou e tocou o rapaz.

- Nick desapareceu...

- Venha, levante-se. Vamos entrar.

O caminho até as masmorras foi silencioso. Severus não disse nada. Imaginava o que o afilhado estava passando. E que deveria estar digerindo o orgulho naquele momento para estar ali. O reencontro com a amiga foi algo a parte.

- Dryade, eu sinto muito, de verdade. – Draco foi dizendo assim que entrou nos aposentos do casal. – Sei que não tenho o direito de estar aqui. Mas se puder me perdoe por tudo que disse naquele dia...

A bruxa não respondeu. Abraçou o garoto e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, meu bem. Eu o amo muito, filho.

Draco se agarrou a madrinha, algumas lágrimas escaparam, o garoto estava arruinado para sempre. Nunca mais seria frio como antes. Dryade o afastou um pouco, até podia adivinhar o porquê da visita. Limpou os olhos do garoto com carinho.

- Nick?

- Sim... Ele e a Lils. Simplesmente desapareceram. – Draco parecia miserável naquele momento. – Preciso da ajuda de Nina, ela conhece bem Nick e...

- Nina não está aqui. Foi para Londres. Ainda não sei onde está... – Dryade ficou desolada. – Vamos mandar uma coruja.

Severus encaminhou-se ao corujal e de lá mesmo enviou sua coruja negra. Voltando em seguida para seus aposentos. Dryade já se preparava para ir para a Mansão do Primeiro Ministro esperar pelas notícias de Nina. Apesar de Narcissa ter explicado do que se tratava os reforços que seu filho buscaria todos ali deveriam estar apreensivos. Então entraram na lareira apressadamente.

- Onde está Nina? – perguntou Potter assim que Draco saiu da lareira.

- Em algum lugar da Londres trouxa. Severus mandou uma coruja. Estamos esperando noticias. – disse Draco confiando apenas no amor que Nina tinha pelas crianças. Não esperava jamais ser perdoado.

A espera consumiu a todos. Os primeiros raios de sol entravam na sala em que estavam quando a coruja entrou procurando seu dono. Nina não fora encontrada. O silêncio tornou-se sufocante para todos ali.

oOo

Estava frio. Nick e Lils acharam por ali uma cortina velha de veludo. Se acomodaram na cama. Nick havia acendido sua pequena lanterna, Lils achou muito legal a invenção trouxa. Nick orgulhoso, explicava a ela como funcionava. Nina havia ensinado a ele. Na verdade era presente dela. Ficaram aquecidos. E o sono veio logo apesar de estarem muito assustados.

Nick não se esquecia do que a avó lhe dissera. Protegia Lils. A garota não chorou em nenhum momento. E o garotinho se sentia o máximo com isso. Antes de dormir, pensava em Nina. Onde estaria a professora?

oOo


	15. A Difícil Arte da Coragem

_**Capítulo 15- **_

_**A Difícil Arte da Coragem**_

Na mansão do Primeiro Ministro Bruxo, o silêncio foi quebrado por Dryade.

- Draco... Certa vez eu ouvi uma declaração de amor. Estava atrás de uma porta. Jamais esqueci...

"- _**Não preciso de outro elfo doméstico. Nick precisa do seu amor. Foi você que o protegeu naquela noite. Foi você que andou quilômetros por ele. Foi você que enfrentou aurores para que ele não saísse de perto de você. Não posso explicar. A verdadeira mãe dele jamais agiria assim por ele. Eu não poderia escolher outra mãe para Nick. E se eu não sobreviver quero que ele fique com alguém que provou ser digna da minha confiança.**_"

- Vocês tem um vínculo. Contate-a. Só você pode. Lembre-se disso. Concentre-se.

Todos na sala estavam silenciosos. Nina além de conhecer bem Nick, era sensitiva. Ela poderia sim achar as crianças. Então todos os olhares estavam voltados para Draco. Esse andou até a janela. Olhou para a manhã cinzenta que se anunciava lá fora. Então se concentrou. Nos últimos dias, ele havia perdido o contato com a ruiva. Por alguns minutos nada aconteceu. Todos na sala se assustaram quando Malfoy foi jogado no meio da sala espatifando uma mesinha de centro.

- Draco o que ouve? – Dryade e Lucius correram para ajudar o garoto.

Lucius ajudou o filho a se levantar. Estava meio tonto, Lucius o segurava firmemente.

- Ela está em um local protegido. Mas, eu consigo. Ainda apoiado no pai Draco se concentrou mais ainda. Ele se esforçou o máximo, Lucius teve que ampará-lo ele não tinha forças para manter-se em pé. O garoto convulsionava nos braços do pai que teve que abaixar-se mantendo o filho no chão, cuidando para que não se machucasse. Draco já tinha um sangramento nasal quando Dryade tentou interferir. Mas Lucius a impediu. Draco não teria forças para outra investida. Então aquela era a hora da verdade.

oOo

Na cabana Nina começou a sentir Draco invadir seus pensamentos. Tentou fazer um bloqueio de imediato. Mas, Draco continuou tentando, ele não poderia desistir naquele momento. Nina sentiu que ele estava determinado, então permitiu o vínculo.

- Draco...

- Nina... Não tenho muito tempo... – Draco tinha dificuldade em manter contato. Não sabe quanto eu me arrependo por tudo que disse naquele dia... Espero que um dia possa me perdoar... Mas, agora preciso de você...

- Nick?

- Desapareceu...

- Draco? Draco?

Nina não sentiu mais o garoto. Mas suas últimas palavras a deixaram lívida. Pegou o celular. Ligou para Hermione, não conseguiu. Então ligou para Thompson, Nina demoraria muito para sair da cabana e não aparatava ainda. Então pediu ao aborto que contatasse Hermione, e pedisse que a garota viesse buscá-la.

Nina concentrou-se em Nick a fim de localizá-lo. Mas, a cabana impedia sua magia.

oOo

Draco desmaiou. Dryade finalmente pode ajudá-lo. As condições dele não era das melhores, nada que já não tivesse passado antes. Com feitiços complexos, a morena foi trazendo ele de volta. "_**Qualquer dia não te encontro no vale da morte e você fica por aí mesmo..." **_pensou a bruxa enquanto trazia seu afilhado de volta. Severus voltava de Hogwarts com as poções que ela havia requisitado.

- Ele está fora de perigo. Não é aconselhável acordá-lo agora. – informou Dryade preocupada.

- E quanto a Nina? – perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Só Draco pode responder sua pergunta agora. Não temos como saber... – reponde Dryade voltando-se a Draco.

- Meu Merlin! Precisamos de uma luz aqui. – Harry passa as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais.

Ginny abraçada a mãe voltava a chorar. Narcissa agora estava junto a Lucius e aplicava alguns feitiços de limpeza no rosto do filho para retirar o sangue que havia escorrido durante o sangramento nasal. Arthur era só desolação. Ronny chamava o Ministério pela centésima vez em busca de novidades.

Nesse momento o celular de Hermione toca.

- Thompson? – repetiu a morena quase gritando chamando atenção de todos na sala.

Hermione desligou o telefone com um leve sorriso nos lábios. – Vou buscar Nina.

Hermione aparatou em seguida deixando todos na expectativa. Então Draco havia conseguido.

- Você conseguiu meu querido... – sussurrou Narcissa ao filho. – Agora acorde logo, precisamos de você.

- Dê um tempo a ele Cissa. Ele é forte, mas a energia mágica que ele gastou para chegar até ela quase o consumiu.

Disse Lucius carinhosamente à esposa, ainda aninhava Draco em seu colo, tinha as costas apoiadas na parede da janela. Permitiu um carinho no rosto pálido do filho. Nunca o teve tão junto de si, não daquela maneira, e isso era forte.

Todos voltaram o olhar ao centro da sala quando ouviram o som alto de uma aparatação. Nina estava abraçada a Hermione. Tinha os olhos fechados. Era sua primeira aparatação, e estava sem fôlego no momento.

Hermione havia colocado a ruiva a par da situação. Nina se concentrou durante uns quarenta minutos. Nada parecia ajudar, todos estavam em silêncio, a garota andou pela mansão, isolou-se, mas nada levava a Nick.

- Eu vejo a mochila de Nick, mas vejo outras cenas incoerentes, não tem nada a ver com as crianças, estas cenas estão encobrindo a localização delas. Vejo um quarto sujo e abandonado, não posso ver o exterior... Eu sinto muito. – Nina esta exausta. Abraçou-se a tia e chorou.

- Nina acalme-se... Diga, que cena é essa? – pediu Dryade carinhosamente.

- É inútil, é passado. – informou entre lágrimas.

- Como sabe que é passado?

- Tia... – Nina limpou as lágrimas e resolveu explicar para a tia o que via, só assim ela se convenceria que era uma visão inútil. – Harry, Ronny e Hermione estão neste quarto, juntamente com outros dois que não sei quem são. Vejo feitiços lançados no quarto... contra um rato? Minha mente não está...

- A CASA DOS GRITOS! – gritou Harry. Ele jamais se esqueceria do dia em que soube da verdade sobre Sirius.

- A mochila de Nick está lá Nina? – perguntou Hermione também se lembrando do acontecido há tanto tempo.

- Sim... Mas...

- Nina não conhece o local, então seu poder de sensitiva nos dá uma pista. – abstraiu Hermione.

- Sim. Pode ser. Vamos checar! – Ginny naquele momento acreditaria em qualquer coisa. Trazer sua pequena de volta era prioridade.

- Nina fique com Draco, por favor. Não sabemos o que vamos encontrar lá. – pediu Narcissa.

- Claro senhora Malfoy. – Nina sabia o quanto custara ao garoto, contatá-la.

Arthur contatou os aurores. Em minutos o velho casarão era invadido. Harry ia a frente do grupo.

No quarto encontrou Nick que encarava corajosamente quem fosse sair da cortina de poeira que se levantou no ambiente quando Harry arrebentou a porta com um reducto. Lils estava escondida atrás do garotinho. Mas quando reconheceu o pai...

- Papai!

A pequena correu para os braços do pai. Nick ainda procurou Draco, mas viu os avôs, ficou feliz ainda assim.

- Papai me desculpe, eu só queria levar Nick para ver a tia Nina. Eu prometo que nunca mais pego nada seu... – disse apontando a pequena caixa caída a um canto do quarto.

- Você está bem minha bruxinha? – Ginny verificava a garotinha ainda no colo do pai.

Harry reconheceu o objeto imediatamente. Uma de suas chaves de portal para Hogwarts, essa levava a casa dos gritos, ele usava o local para entrar em Hogwarts pelo túnel que dava aos pés do salgueiro. Ele jamais poderia imaginar que Lils saberia como usar uma. E que teriam magia para tanto. Definitivamente, ele devia desculpas a Draco. Nick era inocente. Ele havia deixado um objeto mágico ao alcance da filha. Ele era o culpado de tudo aquilo. Harry chamou a atenção de Ginny para o artefato. A bruxa logo entendeu o que se passara ali. Aquelas crianças eram poderosas.

- Tio Harry, eu não machuquei a Lils, ela não chorou, eu a protegi. – disse Nick vitorioso.

- É verdade papai, ele até me deixou segurar a lanterna dele, ele disse que eu posso ficar com ela. Agora ele é meu amigo. – explicou Lils ao pai, e a uma platéia cativa.

- Tio Harry está orgulhoso de você. Obrigado. – disse Harry abaixando-se para abraçar Nick também. Sentiu-se aliviado com as crianças em seus braços.

- Seu avô também. – completou Lucius pegando o neto no colo.

oOo


	16. A Difícil Arte da Felicidade

_**Capítulo 16- **_

_**A Difícil Arte da Felicidade**_

Draco acordou sentindo um perfume familiar. Apesar de ser o mesmo usado por sua mãe, em contato com a pele de Nina ele tinha outro aroma. Não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que a ruivinha estava a seu lado. Sentia suas mãos aprisionadas nas dela.

- Nina...

- Draco... – a garota retirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Draco.

- Você veio...

- Claro seu trasgo, acha mesmo que eu o deixaria com uma bomba dessas nas mãos? – disse Nina tentando sorrir. – Você não me conhece...

- Sim... Eu a conheço agora. É teimosa... Quase morri... Que bom que resolveu me ouvir...

- Sorte sua... Eu estava de bom humor. – Nina estava nervosa, não conseguia ser objetiva diante do garoto.

O ambiente naquela sala não era dos melhores, Draco tentou levantar, Nina o deteve.

- Onde estão as crianças?

- Harry , quer dizer, todos, foram até um lugar chamado Casa dos Gritos. Devem estar de volta logo. Como se sente?

- Um monstro... Por Merlin se eu pudesse voltar naquele dia... – Draco havia aprisionado o olhar da ruiva.

- O que faria? O que mais diria? Acredite me machucou o suficiente. Ao contrario de mim, você é bem competente. – devolveu Nina em tom de desafio.

- Nina... Eu não diria nada, eu a beijaria. Te pediria em casamento e marcaria o ritual da maternidade...

- Casamento?... Draco... Eu... – Nina estava confusa.

- Me perdoe Nina, por favor... – Draco tinha suplica no olhar.

Nina não disse nada. Colou seus lábios aos dele em um beijo doce. Ela jamais conseguiria esquecer Draco por mais que tentasse. Ela o amava. Agora sentia isso em sua alma.

- Casa comigo, senhorita Noxon? – Draco havia assumido um tom sério.

- Sim... – Nina jamais teria outra resposta para o garoto de olhos grises.

Então Draco a envolveu em seus braços em um beijo doce. Ambos se perderam naquele momento. Haviam pagado um preço caro na separação, o orgulho havia machucado não só os dois mas todos que de alguma forma faziam parte daquela história. Nina sabia bem que ainda teria muito a domar naquela serpente. Mas, naquele momento só havia os doces lábios do seu dragão.

- Vejo que por aqui está tudo bem também, vocês poderiam por favor... – Ronny limpou a garganta teatralmente. – Temos crianças na sala. – Ronny tinha um ar divertido.

- Tia Nina!

As crianças desvencilharam-se dos respectivos colos e correram até Nina. Finalmente depois de tanto tempo elas podiam ver a garota. Eles não tinham a menor noção da noite em claro e do desespero que proporcionaram a seus pais. Mas agora tudo fora esquecido. Draco ficou relegado a um segundo plano, mas ele estava feliz. Tinha Nick e Nina de volta.

- Tia Nina vai fazer você sarar papai? – perguntou Nick que não havia perdido o beijo do casal.

- Papai não está doente filho... – Draco estava meio constrangido.

- A avó me disse que o senhor estava bravo porque estava doente de saudade. A avó sabe de tudo! – ajuntou Nick, que não havia entendido bem o que significava aquilo.

Todos riram, Draco não tinha resposta para o pequeno. Sim Narcissa sabia de tudo. Ela era uma mãe perfeita. Então abraçou o filho com carinho. Havia sentido tanto a sua falta. Então fez uma nota mental para jamais gritar com ele novamente.

- Draco, você está bem? A Noxon já 'sarou você'? – perguntou Harry em tom de brincadeira.

- Ainda não testa - rachada. Eu posso continuar sendo curado se você não se importa. Por quê?

- Pode vir até o escritório? Por favor? – pediu Harry sério.

- Sim claro... – a contra gosto Draco levantou-se deixando Nina e o filho na sala. – O que há Potter?

- Lils pegou minha chave de portal para Hogwarts... – Harry tinha um misto de preocupação e arrependimento.

- Poderosa Circe! Como você pode?... Espera aí... – Draco estava pronto para azarar o maldito testa - rachada, quando entendeu algo mais preocupante ainda, e exatamente onde Harry queria chegar..

- Sim, eles conseguiram acionar ela. Sabe o que significa, não é?

- Problemas... – Draco sabia bem do que o amigo falava.

- Nick é herdeiro do melhor auror do Ministério, ou pelo menos o mais difícil de matar... – disse Harry sorrindo leve.

- E Lily do garoto-que-mandou-aquela-aberração-para-o-inferno e da ruiva dura na queda... Ainda bem que são amigos agora. – Draco parecia aliviado com a constatação. Uma guerra entre eles não seria saudável para ninguém.

- Lily me disse que só queria levar Nick para ver Nina. Então por favor me diga que aquele beijo era uma reconciliação e que vou ser convidado para um casamento logo,logo? – Harry estava realmente preocupado com o que aquela dupla poderia fazer.

- Como meu padrinho! – respondeu Draco sério.

- Sim por que se esta situação entre vocês... Padrinho? Pediu a garota em casamento?

- Pedi.

- E ela aceitou?

Draco rolou os olhos. – Sim Harry. Nina aceitou. Não sei se sobrevivo se precisar contatá-la novamente. Então achei melhor tê-la por perto.

- Ruivas...

- Concordo. São problema. Mas quem vive sem elas?

- É... Melhor voltar para a sala. E mais uma vez me desculpe por acusar Nick. Se bem que a convivência... Minha garotinha não aprontava antes...

- Não começa...

- Tem razão. De qualquer maneira temos que redobrar a vigilância nos dois. Todo cuidado é pouco.

- De acordo. Vamos.

Apertaram as mãos e agradeceram um ao outro a ajuda. Voltaram para a sala. O almoço estava sendo servido. Malfoys, Potters, Weasleys, Granger, todos a mesa unidos agora pelo amor. Outros tempos...

oOo

Nunca se vira tanto movimento nas masmorras de Hogwarts. Corujas e pacotes chegavam. Meninas do sétimo ano entravam e saiam dos aposentos de Dryade e Severus. Risinhos e comentários pelos corredores. Severus observava tudo, tudo ali era novidade. Mas não se sentia irritado. Ao contrário, ele experimentava novas sensações que o tempo de paz proporcionava, nunca se imaginou um homem de família, mas naquele momento ele era. Se bem que muitas vezes ele se trancava no laboratório. Até as novidades tinham limite para o austero professor de poções.

Dryade experimentava, depois de muitos anos uma felicidade plena. Severus aproveitando a deixa de Draco resolveu que era hora de oficializar a união dos dois. Ronny finalmente resolveu fazer de Hermione sua eterna namorada, sua esposa, Draco havia mostrado o caminho. Então teriam uma cerimônia tripla.

Noxon nunca se imaginou tão feliz. Depois de cinco anos amargando a falta de Severus, finalmente ela experimentava a vitória completa. Ela havia passado pelo inferno e retornado, retornado com seu amor.

- Tenha paciência amor, isso termina essa semana. – Dryade tinha um sorriso leve nos lábios.

- Não Dry, começa, uma nova página em nossas histórias. – Severus a beijou levemente. – Estou feliz... Sinto-me em paz finalmente. E você é meu prêmio.

- Eu te amo. – Dryade se aninhou ainda mais a ele.

- Venha, vamos fugir daqui. – propôs Severus a morena.

Caminharam juntos até a torre de astronomia. Era fim de uma tarde quente, o céu estava claro com poucas nuvens, abraçados contemplaram o poente.

- Já preparou o ritual? – perguntou Dryade casualmente.

- Tudo pronto. Fiquei feliz que me convidaram para realizar o ritual da maternidade de Nina. E ser padrinho de mais um Malfoy é sempre uma honra.

- Não poderia ser diferente. Você não faz idéia do quanto você fez falta em nossas vidas meu bem. Eu não sobreviveria sem você. Mas, ser madrinha de Draco me ajudou a continuar. O garoto sentiu muito sua falta. – uma nuvem escura passou pelos olhos da morena a simples lembrança dos cinco anos sem Severus lhe causava muita dor ainda.

- Mas agora eu estou aqui, graças a você. Nunca desistiu de mim... – Severus intensificou o abraço ainda mais.

- Não meu amor. Temos que agradecer a Nina. Ou pensando bem a Nick, se não fosse ele, Nina não teria vindo parar justamente em Hogwarts.

- Merlin não tem escrúpulos! Definitivamente ele tem umas respostas no mínimo estranhas aos nossos pedidos. – disse sabiamente o professor de poções.

- Concordo... – Dryade se virou no abraço, buscando os lábios de Severus.

A tarde caiu rápido e os primeiros véus da noite envolveu Hogwarts suavemente.

oOo

Em Wiltshire Draco e Nina caminhavam no jardim de rosas com Narcissa e Lucius, Nick e Lils voavam a baixa altura em mini vassouras enfeitiçadas para não derrubar as crianças. Era fim de uma tarde quente, contudo as crianças estavam tão eufóricas com o novo brinquedo que não prestaram atenção que a noite caía suavemente ali.

Tix acompanhou o casal Potter até aquele ponto do jardim. Eles se juntaram aos dois casais. Lils percebeu a chegada dos pais.

- Só mais um pouquinho mamãe! – gritou a garotinha sem mesmo olhar para traz.

- Tudo bem amor. – e voltando-se para Narcissa. – Espero não estar incomodado senhora Malfoy.

- De forma alguma. A educação de Lily é primorosa, bem como sua doçura. Vocês são pais exemplares. Sua garotinha é bem vinda aqui. E seus pais também!

- Junto-me a minha esposa nessa afirmativa. Sinto-me honrado com a presença de vocês. – Lucius disse com u m leve sorriso nos lábios. – e voltando-se a esposa: - Seria oportuno convidá-los para o jantar. As crianças iriam adorar, e nós também.

- Com certeza, quando Nick está em casa servimos mais cedo. Então? Nos acompanham? – sorriu Narcissa.

- Nós... – Harry estava um pouco constrangido.

- Claro que ele fica mãe, quero ver ele separar aqueles dois! Ou a senhora conseguir que eles comam alguma coisa hoje. – Draco sorriu abertamente e foi acompanhados por todos.

- Observem e aprendam...

Narcissa deixou o grupo devagar e confiante, aproximou-se das crianças e sorriu para eles, Nick imediatamente desceu da vassoura.

- Avó você viu como eu sei voar igualzinho ao meu pai!

- Claro querido! Será um piloto surpreendente! – respondeu a avó orgulhosa.

- O que é 'suprendete' avó? – perguntou Nick ainda tropeçando na palavra.

- Um piloto muito bom querido. - respondeu a avó sorrindo. – Eu tenho um problema. Tem um bolo de chocolate que vai chegar após o jantar, e não tem ninguém para comer. Vocês poderiam me dizer se conhecem alguém que poderia me ajudar a resolver esse problema?

- Depois do jantar, senhora Malfoy? – perguntou Lily que havia se juntado ao amigo.

- Sim minha querida. Depois do jantar. – informou Narcissa.

As crianças entreolharam-se e abraçaram a avó que havia se ajoelhado na grama para conversar com os pequenos.

- Nós ajudamos a senhora. – disse Nick sorrindo.

- Tix! – chamou Narcissa e voltando-se para as crianças. – Vão com a Tix e se preparem para o jantar.

As crianças saíram correndo em direção a casa. Tix também, a pobre elfa gritava pedindo para as crianças não correrem. Ela com certeza se puniria se acontecesse algo com alguma delas. Todos riram da cena.

- Não perdeu o jeito, minha querida. Mas, bolo de chocolate foi golpe sujo! – comentou Lucius enquanto ajudava a esposa a se levantar.

- Francamente mamãe! – Draco estava estarrecido.

- Bem senhora Malfoy tenho que dar o braço a torcer, a senhora é... Como era mesmo a palavra? 'Suprendete'!

As risadas ecoaram com os últimos raios de sol caiam no jardim de rosas em Wiltshire. Enquanto à noite os envolvia docemente.

oOo


	17. A Difícil Arte de Amar

_**Capítulo 17-**_

_**A Difícil Arte de Amar**_

Depois do jantar Draco levou Nina de volta a Hogwarts. A noite fora divertida. Draco assistiu Harry e Lucius conversarem como se fossem velhos amigos. Aquela era uma noite de pessoas 'Supreendentes' e Harry era o número um da lista. Draco o admirava. Era um homem justo e exercia sempre 'a difícil arte de perdoar', poucos perdoariam Lucius, e o próprio Draco, que jamais se esqueceria que tinha feito da vida não só de Harry, mas de todos que o cercavam, um verdadeiro inferno no tempo de escola.

Deixar Nina em Hogwarts era cada vez mais difícil. Nick havia ficado em Wiltshire, o dia fora longo e as crianças dormiram logo depois do bolo de chocolate. Nina não achou apropriado remover o garotinho que dormia tranquilamente. Afinal estariam todos juntos no final da tarde para o ritual que seria realizado nos jardins da mansão.

Nina ainda estava apreensiva com o ritual. Severus resolveu optar por um tipo de ritual em que Nick tivesse opção de escolha. Ele julgava o pequeno Malfoy capaz de fazer as suas. Esses laços, diferente do ritual de imposição não poderia ser quebrado nem com a morte. Era como o amor existente entre mãe e filho. Mas, Nina mesmo amando seu garotinho estava muito insegura. E Draco podia sentir.

- Não se preocupe amor, ele te ama. Estou para confessar que ama mais a você que a mim. – disse Draco um tanto chateado com a constatação.

- Cala a boca Malfoy, não diz besteira! – censurou Nina.

- Tudo bem, mas, tente dormir, sim? – O loiro sorriu fraco. – Nós te amamos!

Draco finalmente se despediu, voltou para a mansão. Foi até o quarto do filho, recolocou o cobertor e beijou-lhe a testa. Deitou-se a seu lado. Fazia isso às vezes. Sentir sua respiração e seu cheiro fazia bem ao loiro. Depois de um tempo em seu quarto, demorou a conciliar o sono. Reviu algumas fotos. Uma foto de Pansy e Nick juntos...

- Obrigado Pansy... Agora entendo porque escondeu nosso filho. Para eu tentar ser feliz... Se não fosse isso, talvez eu não tivesse encontrado Nina, e a Dry não estaria com Severus. Merlin tem um jeito estranho de dar um final feliz a todos nós.

Depois disso Draco dormiu. Agora sem pesadelos. Um sono bom e nada mais.

oOo

Nina não conseguia conciliar o sono. Ainda havia vários detalhes até o casamento. A garota se sentia feliz. Thompson entraria com ela nos salão principal de Hogwarts no sábado. E ainda tinha a cerimônia trouxa de Hermione na sexta-feira. Aquela semana seria uma maratona. Não seria novidade mais uma noite mal dormida ali nos aposentos da tia. Dryade com certeza não estava dormindo ainda.

Não foi com surpresa que Nina ouviu uma leve batida na porta.

- Entre tia! – Nina disse enquanto abria magicamente a porta.

- Vi sua luz acesa então resolvi dar boa noite. Pensei que Malfoy estivesse aqui... – colocou Dryade com um pouco de malícia.

- Tia! – Nina percebeu. – Não. Essa semana ele ficou na mansão com Nick. Essas masmorras estão movimentadas demais para uma criança. E Narcissa é completamente apaixonada pelo neto, e Nick por ela, nunca vi uma afinidade tão instantânea!

- Vejo uma pontinha de ciúmes? – alfinetou a tia.

- Ciúme? Eu? Claro que não. Levei pelo menos seis meses para domar o garoto. E ela faz isso em algumas horas... – Nina tinha a voz um tanto quanto frustrada.

- Nina, Nina, a quem quer enganar? Nick ama você! Confia em você, e a senhorita nem é sangue dele. É bastante natural que ele sinta afinidade com o sangue Malfoy, e mesmo com os Parkinsons, apesar de que Nick não dispensa aos avôs maternos a mesma simpatia que demonstra com os Malfoys... – Dryade fez uma pausa, entendendo o motivo da insônia. – Vai dar tudo certo amanhã. Nick escolheu você, a testou durante seis meses. Inconscientemente ele não poderia se enganar com a nova mãe, por isso levou tanto tempo para te aceitar. Agora durma! Seu dia será puxado amanhã! Boa noite querida!

- Boa noite, tia! Eu te amo!

Dryade olhou para a sobrinha sob a luz dos archotes, os olhos de Paul brilhavam em sua face. Era a primeira vez que a sobrinha verbalizava seus sentimentos por ela. Dryade não sabia bem lidar com aqueles sentimentos. Abraçou a sobrinha e sentiu que, como Severus havia dito, havia um novo começo ali. Enfim começava para ela os dias de paz.

oOo

Nos jardins de Wiltshire, Severus havia escolhido um ponto em particular, perto de um carvalho de idade inestimada. Era um ponto de rara beleza, como todo o restante do jardim, mas ali a magia fluía de maneira ímpar. Aquele ponto resistiu até mesmo à passagem daquele-que-não-nos-amedronta-mais. Ali foram colocadas algumas cadeiras para o conforto dos que assistiriam o ritual.

Nina vestia trajes bruxos em verde e prata. Bem como Nick. A garota havia preparado um medalhão, depois que pesquisou o ritual que Snape faria. Seu coração batia descompassado. Todos já estariam na mansão àquela hora. Nina estava em uma carruagem que parou a frente da mansão. Draco estava a sua espera. O loiro não precisou verbalizar o que seus olhos gritavam. Nina estava linda. A garota apenas sorriu.

- Seu bobo!

- Acima dos padrões Malfoy...

- Que bom que gostou, escolhi a cor pensando em você. – Nina não se esqueceu das vestes que ele havia transfigurado em seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

- Apropriado e encantador. Obrigado amor... - Draco selou seus lábios com um leve beijo, conduzindo-a até o ponto do ritual.

Assim que Nina chegou Severus começou a recitar os ancestrais Malfoy de Nick, nesse momento Narcissa entrou com a tapeçaria ricamente bordada com a árvore genealógica dos Malfoy, com Nick a seu lado. Estava em um suporte de ferro escuro, um estandarte. A bruxa adentrou o círculo com a peça, encaixando em seguida em um suporte a direita de Severus.

Quando terminou, Severus perguntou solenemente:

- Quem apresenta a criança?

- Eu, Narcissa Malfoy. – respondeu a bruxa que Nick escolhera para representá-lo, escolha intrigante para Draco, mas o garoto respeitou a vontade do filho.

Narcissa colocou Nick de frente para Severus. Nesse momento ele perguntou novamente:

- Quem reclama para si a criança?

- Eu, Nina Noxon.

Severus começou a recitar os ancestrais da família Noxon, enquanto Dryade entrava no círculo com o estandarte de sua família, seguida de Nina. Dryade procedeu como Narcissa, colocando o estandarte no suporte ao lado do pertencente à família Malfoy. Ao final Severus começou a invocação.

- Eu invoco a sabedoria dos ancestrais, o Poder da minha Linhagem, da linhagem Malfoy e da linhagem Noxon, que nesse momento testemunham o amor. Eu invoco o Poder das Estrelas, para iluminar essa escolha. Eu invoco o Poder da Visão símbolo da comunicação com a Deusa e guia nessa escolha. Eu invoco o Poder da Intuição. Eu invoco para mim, o Poder dos Cinco Elementos!

Nesse momento o sol se escondia, o início de um novo dia era marcado por um vento suave que beijou a face de todos, a deusa havia respondido. Então Severus levantou a varinha e continuou.

- Revelare Maternun. – Severus apontou a varinha para Nick e um raio azul acertou suavemente o garoto.

Todos ficaram perplexos quando Pansy como um fantasma flutuou no centro do círculo, ela postou-se na frente de Nick depositando um beijo etéreo no garoto.

- Mamãe te ama. Mas agora escolha para você aquela que junto comigo vai te proteger para sempre...

O garotinho fechou os olhos e uma fina linha prateada começou a sair de seu umbigo ela serpenteava lentamente pelo ar. Todos ali podiam ver maravilhados a magia ancestral e a muito não pronunciada. Os segundos pareciam intermináveis e o coração de Nina falhou uma batida quando o fino cordão acertou seu coração. Mostrando a todos que Nina era sim sua mãe de coração, outro cordão podia ser visto saindo de Nick esse o ligava ao abdome de Pansy, e todos entenderam a garota sempre seria sua mãe biológica, aquela que o salvou naquele dia. Aquela que nunca deixou de amar seu filho. E que o encaminhou para Nina sua mãe de coração.

Nina tinha lágrimas que não segurava mais, como todos ali, que discretamente tentavam disfarçar. A garota retirou das vestes um medalhão, uma borboleta e um dragão ricamente montado em ouro e pedras preciosas, a borboleta era uma replica da sua, e o dragão, o que estava no medalhão que Draco levava ao pescoço.

- Que a magia ancestral adentre nesse objeto, simbolizando essa união de amor, magia e proteção. – Severus tocou o medalhão com sua varinha, imediatamente ele brilhou.

Nina aproximou-se de Nick. Dizendo enquanto colocava o medalhão no garoto.

- Eu reclamo você Nicholas Alexander Malfoy como meu filho de coração... – Nina respirou fundo controlando sua emoção. – Prometo amar, proteger e guiar, por toda a minha vida. – Nina havia se ajoelhado para ficar da altura do menino, esse a abraçou fortemente.

- Eu te amo mamãe. – e olhando para Pansy que pairava a pouca distancia deles. – E você também mamãe.

Nesse momento ela desapareceu e Nick voltou a abraçar Nina com carinho. A garota pode sentir o coraçãozinho acelerado do garoto. Ele com tão pouca idade sentia a magia que pairava por ali, bem como a emoção que envolvia a todos.

Severus fechou o círculo de proteção do primeiro ritual. Agora se preparava para o segundo ritual da noite. Draco não chegou a indicar um padrinho para o garoto na época do desaparecimento. Mas, tinha planos de chamar Dryade sua amiga de todas as horas, aquela que ocupou silenciosamente o lugar de Severus em sua vida, então a escolha não poderia ser outra. Dryade e Severus dividiriam a responsabilidade.

Nick se soltou de Nina e foi até Severus quando esse se colocou pronto a frente dos presentes. Severus colocou a mão direita no ombro do garotinho, gesto que foi seguido por Dryade.

- Eu Severus Snape confirmo teu Nome: Nicholas Alexander Malfoy e te batizo com ele em Nome de Merlin, senhor da magia e da deusa Ceridwen a senhora da vida e da morte. Prometo nesta hora sagrada, que assim como esta luz brilha em tua mão... – Severus tocou a palma da mão direita do garoto com sua varinha, uma luz branca emanou de sua mãozinha trazendo um sorriso travesso aos olhos de Nick. -... por todo o sempre haverá uma Luz acesa em meu coração, para iluminar teus passos e guiar o teu Caminho.

Dryade sorriu para Nick e pegou sua mãozinha esquerda e olhando para o garotinho ternamente disse:

- Eu Dryade Noxon confirmo teu Nome: Nicholas Alexander Malfoy e te batizo com ele em Nome de Merlin, senhor da magia e da deusa Ceridwen a senhora da vida e da morte. Assim como as árvores criadas pela Mãe Terra, permanecem vivas mesmo na estação do frio, e servem para nos ajudar e nos proteger, prometo, nesta hora sagrada que estarei sempre pronta para te ajudar e te proteger sempre que de mim precisar."

Nesse momento todos entoaram o verso:

- Nicholas Alexander Malfoy que o Sopro da Magia, traga vida e sabedoria para a tua existência. – Severus e Dryade assopraram a parte superior da cabeça de Nick.

Dryade pousou as mãos na cabecinha de Nick e proferiu a invocação.

- Nicholas Alexander Malfoy que a Deusa abençoe tua existência com a magia dos seus ancestrais, tornando-a plena de realizações.

- Nós que alcançamos a vitória sobre a morte,

Nós que vencemos as batalhas pelo renascimento,

Graças a Ti, Grande Mãe que nos acolhestes em Teu Seio,

Te saudamos e reverenciamos Tua Presença Infinita. – todos repetiram com Dryade.

Severus apontou sua varinha para o estandarte da família Malfoy.

- Que a partir de hoje Antonie Alexander Malfoy seja reconhecido como Nicholas Alexander Malfoy filho de Draco Malfoy e Nina Noxon. – um raio saiu de sua varinha acertando a tapeçaria corrigindo o rico bordado magicamente.

Ao contrario do que todos esperavam o nome de Pansy não foi apagado, mas ao seu lado foi escrito com o mesmo capricho o nome de Nina. Depois Severus apontou para o estandarte dos Noxon e pronunciou:

- Que o nome de Nicholas Alexander Malfoy seja inserido por amor nesta família e passe a figurar entre eles.

Abaixo do nome de Nina o nome de Nick foi colocado e ao lado da escrita um pequeno coração, simbolizando o amor que os uniam. Malfoy olhou para Nina e depois para os estandartes. Sua vida depois de Nina nunca mais foi a mesma. E ele era grato por isso. Uma lágrima correu pela sua face, e o rapaz tomou gentilmente as mãos de Nina e depositou ali um beijo casto, mas carregado de todos os sentimentos que explodiam em seu peito desde o primeiro momento que colocou os olhos na ruiva nos corredores de Hogwarts. O amor de sua vida.

oOo

Nina estava deslumbrante em um vestido azul, era um modelo trouxa que havia escolhido para o casamento de Hermione naquele dia. A cerimônia trouxa encantou os bruxos que ainda não conheciam o rito. Ela tinha uma magia própria e Hermione emanava felicidade. Nina pode ver um futuro brilhante para a morena naquele dia. Olhou para Harry, aquele que mesmo sendo um garoto foi seguido por muitos, ele era o responsável por toda aquela felicidade.

- Concordo com você. Sem o testa - rachada, não estaríamos aqui. Ele é o grande responsável. – disse Draco depois de sentir os pensamentos de Nina. A garota apenas sorriu.

oOo

O grande salão de Hogwarts fora preparado para receber muitos convidados. Menos a imprensa bruxa, é claro, eles se acotovelavam nos portões da escola. Quando o local do casamento foi descoberto pelo Profeta Diário, foram artigos e mais artigos criticando o local. Mas para os casais, não haveria outro cenário, ali eles escreveram suas histórias e a nova história do mundo bruxo, com exceção de Nina, mas ela fora representada por seus pais, então o local era especial para ela também.

Magia e encanto foi presenciado quando houve a troca de varinhas durante a cerimônia presidida por McGonagall, os presentes viram quando o teto de Hogwarts explodiu em mil cores, selando o amor dos casais ali presentes, e de tantos outros que ali estavam. Era como se Merlin abençoasse a todos naquele momento, dando um novo começo, mesmo depois de cinco anos de paz, porque a vida é um eterno recomeço.

oOo

Nina abriu seu antigo diário. Ele estava perdido em uma caixa que Thompson havia resgatado da antiga casa de Nina na Londres trouxa. Ela não havia mexido nela até então. Mas, guardava com cuidado. O antigo diário estava bem defasado e a garota começou a colocá-lo em dia.

"... Nos casamos na primavera. Eu, Hermione e Dryade. Ao contrario das mais infundadas superstições nós não tiramos a sorte uma da outra. Nossas vidas nunca mais seriam regidas pela sorte e sim pelo amor que compartilhávamos, pois éramos grandes amigos, juntamente com os Potters, é claro. Ficamos grávidas praticamente juntas, Hermione teve seu bebê mês passado, Dryade uma semana depois. Eu ainda tenho mais um mês de espera, doce espera. Nick está ansioso com a chegada da criança. Ele me perguntou se eu continuaria sendo sua mãe, ele ainda não entende que meu amor por ele é eterno e incondicional. Minha tia ficou muito surpresa com a gravidez, ela não esperava. Apesar de sermos bruxas, ainda assim há limites de idade para uma gravidez. Nossa magia nos impede de engravidar depois de certa idade. Mas, Merlin abençoou minha tia com Paul Noxon Snape, Severus estava sorrindo no dia do seu nascimento, acho que foi o primeiro sorriso que um grupo seleto de pessoas presenciou naquela tarde no Saint Mungus, quando ele saiu com o garotinho nos braços, para apresentar para todos na sala de espera. Hermione teve uma linda garotinha, Helen Granger Weasley. Uma ruivinha linda. A vida em Wiltshire é confortável, Narcissa reservou toda a ala sul para nós, ela cuida de mim acho que como minha mãe cuidaria. Draco é só sorrisos. Lucius comprou um cavalo para o neto ou neta. Imagine! Ele disse que vai pessoalmente ministrar as aulas de equitação. Tudo é tão perfeito!"

oOo

Alguns anos depois na sala da direção da Slytherin

- Helen Granger Weasley, Angel Noxon Malfoy, Paul Noxon Snape, Thiago Weasley Potter, Sirius Weasley Potter. – Severus mais parecia um sargento passando em revista enquanto falava o nome de cada criança que mantinha a cabeça baixa. – Algum dos senhores pode me dizer por que a Floresta Proibida TEM O NOME DE PROIBIDA?

- Está assustando as crianças meu amor. – sussurrou Dryade aos ouvidos de Severus.

Não houve é claro nenhuma resposta das crianças, mas Severus ainda estava muito nervoso com o acontecido. Um dos centauros havia trazido as crianças de volta, elas haviam se perdido e passaram a noite fora dos respectivos dormitórios.

- Que bom que estou alcançando meu objetivo! Eles poderiam ter encontrado alguns dos descendentes de Aragogue... – Severus andou pela sala. – Estão de detenção.

- Mas pai!...

- Não Paul, sem apelação. Cinco dias no meu laboratório. Isso começa hoje.

As crianças se retiraram. Dryade e Severus ficaram sozinhos na sala. Dryade abraçou o marido com carinho.

- Não acha que exagerou dessa vez? – perguntou Dryade docemente.

- Meu amor, agora eles são cinco, temos um quinteto maravilha. Eu ainda tenho calafrios quando me lembro do currículo dos pais desses garotos, e na época eles eram três, imagina agora que time ganhou reforço, agora temos Slytherins entre eles, meu filho é um deles, então temos um grupo perfeito, a coragem Gryffindor com a esperteza Slytherin. Imagina como será a temporada meu amor...

... Mas com certeza essa é outra história.

oOo

É o fim...

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam essa história, que deixaram seu comentário! Aos que não deixaram também! Foi muito bom passar esse tempo com vocês, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Jinhos da Belle


End file.
